Listen Doc, My Heart Feels a Little Weird
by pirateaddict
Summary: “ You know the best part about parties, doll? The party favors you get at the ennnndddd.” JokerOC, and mature content in future chapters.
1. Dearly Departed

Hey guys, this is my first story…EVER! Please be kind, and review. No flames please. I will try my best to keep the Joker in character. Blah blah blahhhhh. I do not own the Joker or DC Comics or any of the characters from The Dark Knight. I do own Sona though .

Chapter One - Dearly Departed.

Ready. Set. Go.

____________________________________________________________________________

_If Coleman Ree____sssssss__e isn't **dea- **____**duh**_ in six-_ty_ _minutes_ then I blow up a hospita_llllll_."

There it was; his latest threat. We all heard it. All of us at Gotham General forgot about everything for about 60 seconds to crowd around the television in the hospital's waiting room to hear it.

Well this was definitely going to be the highlight of my day.

Havoc ensued. Never before has a patient with an infarction in his left leg hauled that much ass that fast. Maybe the Joker was a miracle worker. I wish I could run; I did not go to medical school to deal with this; there was no part of my training dedicated to dealing with psychopathic clowns and their need to endanger the lives of the sick and innocent.

No one was going to kill that dumbass either, Coleman Reese. God, I would annihilate him right now if I weren't under an immediate death threat.

We had to start evacuation and we had to start it fast. I ran to the upper floors to start wheeling out the bed-ridden patients. As I ran up the stairs, I caught a glimpse of Gotham PD busting through the main entrance of Gotham General and ushering frightened patients through the sliding doors. I made it to an upper floor and ran to the nearest ward I could – oncology. I started helping some other doctors unplug IV's and monitors and haul out their patients.

Elevators filled up fast. People jam packed the stairs. There was no way everyone was going to get out in a mere sixty minutes. Yet, we had to try.

In all the frenzy, I noticed that the wards were becoming less and less populated. We might all actually survive! I ran down the stairs hoping that I could finally exit and save my own ass. The hospital was clearing out and only a few people were left.

I bee-lined for the door. As I was about to step out, I heard the worst possible thing that I could hear in a time like this.

" Sona! Sona!"

I turned to see who was calling my name. It was my colleague and major pain in the ass – Dr. Ronson, or Steve.

" We have to get Harvey Dent! Room 39! Get Harvey Dent out of here!" he cried. I would have told him to get him himself but Steve was pushing a bed-ridden elderly lady with an oxygen mask out of the door!

Room 39 was at the end of the corridor. Fabulous. There were virtually only a few people left in the hospital at this point. Some nurses were helping patients out of other rooms in this corridor, but nobody had the nerve to get Harvey Dent. Doesn't God just love me or what?

I moved as fast as I could to the door, and as I turned it, I found the most unusual spectacle. A nurse with red hair, and a really nice ass was reading the charts. I would have laughed at her obliviousness to the current situation until I noticed the dead guard by my feet. I froze.

" Well he_llllll_o.." The nurse turned, except, it wasn't a nurse. It was the Clown Prince of Crime himself. His mouth turned into a malicious smile as he faced me and I backed into the door. I would have run but my feet weren't as diligent. My face held a look of sheer horror and he started to inch towards me.

Through my peripheral vision I could see Harvey Dent, alive as ever. I was hoping he'd do something but the bastard just sat there and acted as if I wasn't facing imminent death.

Consumed in my thoughts, I didn't notice that the Joker was just a few inches away from me. He was taller than me so I had to look up. I looked into his deep hardened black eyes, and scattered white grease paint. I could hear my heart trying to break out of my rib cage, and I bet he heard it too because at that moment, he smile got even wider.

"Am I making yah nervous, toot_s_?" he drawled.

I was speechless. It was as if every neuron and muscle in my body was on automatic shut down mode. It's funny though, because on a normal day you couldn't get me to shut up.

He took this as a sign to continue.

" You _knowww, _I wasn't really expecting another guest. My friend, Mr. Police Man tried to _raidddd _my party with Dent over here, but I wasn't having **any** of that."

He genuinely looked like he was pissed at the now- dead guard. He also seemed morbidly calm. Of course, he wasn't in a position to die, and I was. After staring at my mortified face for a couple more seconds, he decided to carry on.

" You know the best part about parties, doll_? _The party favors you get at the _ennnndddd_."

With that, I saw him bring the butt of his gun up to my face and strike me on the side of my head. I fell to the floor almost instantly, and my vision started to blur. I felt my body being dragged across the floor, and I heard a mischievous cackle before it all went black.


	2. Unwanted Publicity

Chapter two – Unwanted publicity

Hey guys, it's me! I just want to thank **Blacklion2803** for the review! It really meant a lot to me to actually know that someone is reading and liking my story thus far. Also, I just want to let all the readers know that I am kind of following the Dark Knight storyline and I am kind of not. I am trying to create an original plot but some things from the movie will make an appearance. I do not own the Joker or any characters from the Dark Knight. I own Sona.

Please review guys, it really is the sunshine to my day!

Ready. Set. Go.

My head felt like a pro- heavyweight boxer had smashed it in. I felt an unsettling throbbing around my forehead, and I closed my eyes just so they wouldn't water from the pain. My wrists ached and my legs were sore from the lack of movement.

I had no idea where I was; all I knew was, I was tied to a chair leg. I know right? A chair leg. Whoever did this to me couldn't even let me sit on the damn chair. My legs were sprawled out, and my shoulders hunched. I kept my head down because it would have been too much strain on my neck muscles to straighten it. I was still in my job outfit; I had on my pencil skirt, heels, blouse, and white doctor's coat on.

After a few moments of silence, I looked up. At first I winced, I felt the muscles behind my head unlock and strain as I moved them from their original position.

I was in some dirty looking waiting room. It was just me, a metal chair, and grotesque gray carpet. I saw a clown standing guard outside the door, and his automatic rifle was sticking out from over his shoulder.

Daylight seeped through the door and hit me straight in the eyes, and I turned away, very wary about how stiff my neck muscles were, when I heard the door open.

"Ri_ssss_e and shine, doll fa_cccc_e"

His voice crept up on me like a chill, and it suddenly made all the stiffness in my neck go away. He stared down at me, and squatted down so he was face to face with me. His hardened black eyes analyzed every inch of my face.

"I've been wait-**ing **for yo_uuuuu _to wake up for quite some time no_www_."

I felt his hot breath on my face and my body got colder every second he stayed there, despite the heat he was radiating onto me. I wondered what he was going to do with me. Ideas of the torture he could inflict sped through my mind and I tried to take hold of what little reasoning I had left. I didn't deserve this; I hadn't stopped him from doing whatever he wanted with Harvey Dent. I was just an incidental witness; an innocent at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He continued to stare at me and I just looked up, trying to avoid his eyes. He started to take off his purple gloves, and I watched as his powerful and paint-smeared hands went up to my face. He grabbed by face with only his right hand.

"Listen Do_ccc, _I'm going to need you for some experiment-_al _pu_rrr_poses."

His grip was getting tighter and his face slanted and he rose up his eyebrow as if waiting for my approval. It wasn't as if he needed it. I didn't say anything; it's not like I could, he had my face in a death grip.

"Fantas- _**tic**_, the doc_ccc, uh,_ agree_ees." _

His voice got eerily deeper as he said the last word. He started to look away, and then he turned back and forcefully hit me across the face. The hit seared across my skin like a trail of fire. My jaw dropped, and I barely had a moment to regain myself when he hit me even harder across the face again. Blood started to creep out of my mouth and my ears started ringing. I could hear him snicker here and there but the throbbing in my face blurred him out.

He went for my eye next, and then the bottom half of my face. I had never before been somebody's punching bag until now. I felt like I was on the verge of losing consciousness, but he stopped when he saw some of my blood get on hand. He glanced down at it with a confused look on his face, as if he had never seen blood before. Well, we all know that's not true.

"Sorry buttermuffin, I forgot to tell you it was going to h_uuurrr_- **tuh." **He looked back up at my face and started to caress it with his right hand.

"Now that I got you all do_ll_ed up, I think it's time for you bi_ggg _de_bbuutt_." His arms spread out wide to emphasize just how big this debut was going to be.

"Oh, uh, don't be nervousss; with the wonders I've done to your face, nobody will be able to recognize you."

He laughed at his little joke. He laughed that insane laugh that sent chills down everyone's spines and made them squirm in discomfort. His laugh picked up resonance and vigor as it filled the room and it echoed in my head even after he was done.

I would've frowned but my face hurt too much for me to do that. I could feel the bruises forming all around my face, and my busted bottom lip started to sting. I think I had a black eye; my left eye felt like it was going to pop out of my head.

He got up from his squatting position and went to get something behind me. I would have looked but I didn't want to see what was in store for me. He came back with an old video camera in his hand and got back into his squatting position and started to focus the camera on my face.

"Now, I want yo_uuuu_ to be as natural as possib_lllle_. I will ask you some routi_nnnn_e questions, and I want you to answer as uh, honest- _**ly**_ as you can."

He started the camera and I heard the little beep you hear when it starts recording. He turned the camera to his face first and started talking.

"Ladies and ge_**rrr**_ms of Gotham, I want you to all have a first look at a uh, souveni_rrr_ I picked up at Gotham General. It wasn't something I was expecting to get, but **uh**, when I saw it, I just **had** to have **it**."

The camera then came to me and I tried my best to make eye contact with the lens. I wanted to show Batman and all the other police out there what the Joker had done to me and I wanted them to feel guilty for it. It was right then that I wished somebody had shot Coleman Reese. It was his sorry ass that landed me here in the first place and it was his sorry ass that put hundreds of sick people in danger. Sure, I was being selfish for wanting to save myself, but anything was better than the showcasing the Joker was putting me up to right now.

" No_www_," he said as he moved closer to me, " Do yo_uuu_ think you'd be in this position princess, if the police didn't go to the ends of the **world** to protect Colema_nn_ R_ees_se?"

He was trying to anger me, and it was working.

"No."

" A_hhh, _isn't it a weird world we live in, where we choose what lives are more, uhh impor- _**tant**_ to save-_**uh**_? Isn't it even weird – _**er**_ when we think we can save-_uh_ them _**all**_?

" Yes." It hit me. In some wicked and demented way, he was right. The logical side of my brain knew it was the right thing to do to save Coleman Reese, as much as I hated it. Yet, in trying to do this, the police shorthanded someone- me. The anger I felt over that transcended any logic I could muster. I was angry that I was here, that Reese wasn't dead, that Harvey Dent was in our hospital, that Dr. Ronson sent me to get Dent, and that the Joker wanted to blow up a hospital in the first place. I was truly livid at how quickly the Joker could so quickly get me to turn on what was right, … or was it?

His voice interrupted my thoughts.

" Do you think Batman will save-_**uh**_ you?"

I thought about this before I answered.

"No."

He started to chuckle, and continued.

"Why do you sa_yyy_ that, h_mmmmm_?

He took his right hand and lifted my chin so my face was fully on the camera.

" He let others die when he wouldn't take of his mask."

His laughter was uncontrollable now.

Amid his chuckles, he turned the camera back to his face and managed to continue.

"Listen here ba_tttss, _you have one week to take off that silly thing you call a mask, or, uh, she _**diesss**_. She doesn't think you will, but, heyyy, we are all full of sur-pris_**es**_. I should warn you though, if she dies, everyone will s_ee_ **it**."

He turned the camera back to me, and continued talking.

"Sleep tight Gotham, after all, Bat_syyy_ is really looking out for all of **you**." His laughter roared at the end right before he shut off the camera.

He took the tape from the camera's slot and slid it into his jacket. He was going to Fed-Ex to every single news station in Gotham so in less than 24 hours, everyone would be aware of my imminent demise. He started walking towards the door, and as he opened it, he turned around to face me.

" Final-_ ly_ a **realist**."


	3. Roommates

Chapter 3 – Roommates

Hey guys, I just want to thank **Blacklion2803**, **IllinoisRose**, **Devryn** for the reviews! Thanks a lot, it really keeps me going! With that said, I encourage all of you to review! It makes me update faster!

Ready. Set. Go.

It seemed like I had been tied to that chair for ages. In reality, it was probably about 3 or 4 hours before one of the clown henchmen came into the waiting room. Groggy at first, I didn't realize his presence until he was right in front of me. I cowered, pulling my legs into myself and deathly afraid of what this man was ordered to do.

"Boss wants to move yah." he grunted

With that said he went behind the chair and cut the binds around my wrist with a pocket knife. I tried getting up on my own, but my legs were shaky at first. I hadn't stood up in about 2 days despite some accompanied bathroom breaks. Boy, those were fun.

I almost toppled over but caught my balance. It didn't help that I wore heels, but, hey, what am I supposed to do if I'm only 5'4''?

He pushed me along, occasionally muttering directions. I obediently followed; I wasn't going to try to get away from this guy. He had a shotgun for Christ's sake; I wasn't that stupid.

He led me through some dingy hallways, where the lighting was barely sufficient, and most of the bulbs were flickering, expelling what little light they had left in them. It looked like an old warehouse, but I wasn't sure. I could be in a mansion with really ugly interior designing and I wouldn't have known the difference. After several left turns, a couple of rights, and even one U-turn, he told me to stop in front of a door. I could tell this door had its fair share of beatings. The dents on the surface were highly notable and there were scrapes and long lines that looked like they had been cut by a knife. I knew whose door this was, and it made my stomach fall to the ground. I would've been happier rotting away to death in the waiting room. Quite ironic if you ask me.

The big gruff man knocked on the door.

"Boss, I have dah girl" he roared.

I heard some type of grunt from the other side of the door and the burly henchmen opened the door and pushed me inside. I fell to my knees, and experienced an intangible burn in my kneecaps as they collided with the hard floor.

The clown henchman shut the door behind him and left me alone with Gotham's worst nightmare.

He staggered over to me and hunched down to my eye level. He grabbed my face again with his right hand and turned it towards him. The pain was unbearable; my whole face was bruised, and was still tender to the touch. His black cold orbs stared into my dark brown ones, and he held his gaze. His tongue grazed over his extended grin. His face paint had come off in a couple of places, and it looked a couple of days old.

The silence was unbearable. I felt like he was reading me with his eyes, and in that moment, he knew all my deepest secrets.

The sides of his face turned into a slight smile as if he knew of my recent thoughts. He grabbed me by my doctor coat's collar and dragged me to a chair. He put me in it, and tied me my arms behind the railings of the chair. Well, at least I got to sit on it this time.

After tying me up, he turned to face me.

" We_llll , _doc, I lov**e** what yo_u_'ve done with your face."

His face scrunched, and he moved his hands around my face as if to point out the new additions on my face. He started to giggle.

"List-_en _doll, I've been thinking about what you said about the Batman. Bat-_sy _is a little flake-**y** at times, but have a little **f**_**aith**_. H_mmm_?"

He tilted his head to the side as if to emphasize his last question. He was waiting for my response but I feared for the worst. Any answer could land me a permanent dent in my face.

" Oh, aren't we, uh, a little sh_**yyyy**_?"

It was barely a second before he grabbed my face again, and I whimpered.

"List- _en, _do_**c, **_I don't like it when people don't answer me. I. Don't. Like. **It**." His voice reached an unbearable low as he said that last word.

" I hope he saves me, bu.., but I don't think he will."

"Ye_sss, _ye_sss,_ I know _that. _Anything _else_?

I didn't know what to say.

"No."

"Nooooo?", he drawled. He stopped to stare at my face for awhile, probably looking for a hint that I was going to say something more.

"Well, let's move on to more, uh in-ter-estin**g** to_picss_, shall we?"

I nodded as much as I could with his face still holding mine in a death grip.

" Do**c, **I n_ee_d your ex-_per__**t**_opinion on something."

He put his head down, and I saw his tongue graze over his red lips.

He slowly proceeded.

" Do _you _think I'm cra_**-zy**_?"

"No."

His head shot up. He analyzed my face searching for any hint of a lie. He glared into my eyes as if looking for something that would deceive me. He found nothing.

"In-ter-estin**g. **Why do _you_ say tha**-tuh?"**

"Crazy people don't have the ability to reason like you do."

He erupted into laughter.

" HA HA HA. R_eeee_ason? It sure-_**ly**_ is one of my, uh, _better_ attribute**s**."

His grip loosened around my face and he started walking away.

" You knoo_ww _do**c, **you're a sma_r_t one."

Was he mocking me? I thought I heard his tone let up a little bit from the serious man who held my face a couple of minutes ago. I had no idea and that's what scared me the most. His eerily calm yet menacing voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ya kno_w_, I'm just, uh thrill-**ed **that we're room_mate__**s**_.


	4. A Bedded Matter

Chapter 4 – A Bedded Matter

I would just like to thank **Foxotor** for the fabulous reviews. They mean so much to me. It really helped to know what parts of the story my readers like and that they are catching how I'm revealing the characters. So, thank you so much once again. Those reviews are the best!

.Go.

I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be saved. Inside of me, I wanted Batman to come and save me simply because I wanted to live and not because I believed he was some super righteous hero. To put it in layman's terms, I wanted just about ANYONE to save me from this horrible predicament; Batman was just the person Gotham had come to rely on.

Well, if I couldn't rely on him, the only person I could rely on was myself. There had to be some way out of this joint. But what good was it? I just had to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Maybe he would reconsider my impending fate, or maybe an opportunity, as slight as it may be, would turn up for me to escape.

God, all of Gotham probably saw that tape by now. My parents must be so worried. I couldn't leave them like this. But what else was I supposed to do? The worst part about this whole scenario was not being tied to a chair, sleeping in the same room as the Joker, or even having the living daylights beat out of me. It was the impending death the Joker had put upon me. I knew I had to come to terms with it; but how could anyone do that?

I spent the night attempting to sleep. The only comfortable position, or bearable position I should say that I could find was leaning my head against the hard wall. My wrists started stinging, I could tell they were bleeding; I felt some liquid when my wrists rubbed against the rope.

I think the Joker was asleep in the bed next to the chair. I wasn't sure. I heard him get up several times during the night, but I pretended to be asleep every time I heard some external movement. Oddly enough, he would get up, go to his desk next to the chair, write some stuff down as if he was planning something for about an hour, and then hop back into bed.

I craved a good night's rest. I craved to close my eyes and be rid of all of this. I craved to be back to my life of normalcy.

Too bad it was too late for that.

I had no idea what time it was. It could be morning, noon, the evening or fucking midnight. I had no idea how he even let light into this room.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw the Joker suddenly stand up. He had been sitting at his desk probably plotting his next big charade. From what I'd seen, he always was one for the glamour and lights.

He left the room, slamming the door shut on his way out without saying a word. This would probably be the perfect time to escape, but I was tied to a chair, and my legs were cramped and aching. If I did escape, it would only be if Jesus magically showed up and helped me out. Since there was no chance of that, I just sat and started to look around. The room was pretty bare; there were clippings from the newspaper hanging off his desk. From what I could see, it was an article about the Joker. There was a picture cut out of a newspaper of Batman hanging on the other wall to the left of his desk. There were knives launched at the picture, and still hanging there in the wall.

The Joker came back with a bowl of something. He set it down in front of me, and then approached me. His arms went around me to the back of the chair where my arms were tied.

His body got abnormally close to my face and he smelled of gunpowder, gasoline, and hair dye. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent. Wait, what?! I was embracing the smell of my future murderer? What the hell was wrong with me? I really was losing it now.

He untied my wrists and I immediately brought them around, so I could see just how bruised they were. I was right; there was dried blood from where the rope was. I started to rub them, as if that would make them any better. He stepped away and handed me the bowl.

It was oatmeal. It was abnormally grotesque, mushy looking oatmeal. I stared down at it with disgust.

"Eat u_pp_, butter**muffin**." He groaned in a matter-of-factly tone.

I took the spoon and ate it right in front of him. I didn't even stop to think it might be poisoned. The Joker wouldn't do that; it wasn't theatrical enough.

He smiled as I ate the oatmeal. It wasn't as bad as it looked.

" Ya know, I nev-_**er **_caught your name." His face was back in mine and he noticed me move my head back. His closeness was intimidating and albeit, disturbing.

" Sona" I mumbled.

" So- _**nuhh**_" His tongue grazed over his lips and he moved his face closer. He knew it bothered me.

The way he said it sent chills down my spine.

"So- _**nuhh, **_why did you become a doc-_**tor**_? H_mmmm_? Do you like-**uh** having _power_ over people's live_**s**_? Does it make you feel like a _better_ per-_son_?

" I like knowing that I made a difference."

" No. No. You. _Don_**'t**. No. " He hung his head down as he said the words and then it was right back in mine.

" That is what you're taught to say. Yes_sss_?" He started nodding his head up and down. " What I want to know is wh_**-y**_ you do what you do?

I thought about this for awhile. Why did I choose to be a doctor? I know I change lives, blah blah blahhh. What really fascinates me about this profession?

" I'm interested in all the things that can go wrong with the human body."

That was the truth. God, I felt so heartless. That oath I took after medical school surely went down the drain.

"No-_**w**_ that's bet-_**terrr**_. I knew I could sq-ue**e**_**ze**_it out of _you_." His hands made a squeezing motion, as he scrunched them together.

His body moved back a little, and he eased up on the scrutinizing. His tongue grazed over his lips yet again.

" Ya know, beautifu_**l**_, I'm a doc-_**tor**_ of sorts. In theory, I'm trying to save Gotham from this false hope of righ-**teous**-ne_ss_." He started leaning in.

He made sense. Why did he make sense?

"But en-_ough_ about _**me**_, let's talk more about _youuu_. Shall _**we**_?"

" Are you marr-_ied_-**uh**?" he inquired.

"No."

"Wh_**-y**_ _no__**t**_?"

" Um.. I haven't found the right person."

" Oh, so_oo_ cli-_**che. **_"

"List-_en_, do_**c, **_wh-_**y**_ haven't _you_ tried to escape ye**t**? This is around the ti_mmm_e hostages ge**t** a little wa-**ry** and realize that they wan-**t** to le-**ave**."

That question totally threw me off. Talk about a curveball. As a matter of fact, all of his questions really threw me off and made me uncomfortable. He wasn't one to follow one train of thought at a time. He just leapt from train to train as he saw fit.

"Believe me, I've thought about it. Attempting to leave would be a stupid move. Why die earlier than I have to?"

That struck a nerve. He backed away and starting walking over to his desk.

I didn't know to take his silence as a good or bad thing. I just hope it would not lead to any confrontation between his fist and my face.

" So-n_**uhh, **_sleep th-_**ere**_ tonig_gg_ht." He pointed to the bed where he slept. It was big enough to fit two people but I did not like where this was heading. Not only that, but this was his most random request to date.

" It's allright. I'm fine where I am." I was thrown off from this question. Hopefully, he wouldn't push it farther.

"No. You're. No_**t**_. Sleep th-_**ere**_. I know _you_ didn't **sleep** last night. I. Know. _**It**_." He clicked his tongue against his cheek and glared at me. He was serious.

I stared at him questioningly.

His serious tone lightened and his smile widened.

" Do_**ll**_, nothing will hap-_**pen**_. Scout's _**honor**_." He raised two fingers to emphasize his honorary word. God, he would have been the worst boy scout ever.

My neck was killing me, my butt was sore, and my back was aching. I was so tired from my lack of sleep and he knew it.

"Fine. " I answered somewhat sharply.

" Ahh, final-_**ly**_ some emo-_**tion**_."

I turned away and stared at the opposite direction of the room. He had gotten a rise out of me and I didn't want to see his expression. He asked me to sleep in his bed for Christ's sake and I agreed! Well, if I disagreed, I would have my face permanently carved or something. I had heard about what he had done to his own men when they disagreed with him. God, this could not be any worse.

He could see this whole topic was irritating me.

" Wh-_**at**_ are _you_ so worr-**ied** about? It's not like you're marr-_**ied**_."


	5. Tortured Silence

Chapter 5 – Tortured Silence

Hey guys. I think this is a time as any to say that I personally came up with the term "buttermuffin" and I thought it'd be something the Joker would say. HAHA. I'm glad you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews!

I'm also going to be doing so fast forwarding in this chapter and I am going to skip ahead. This will just help the story move on faster and let me get to the better parts ;). I hope it turns out right and please let me know what you think. After the second dashed line in the chapter is when I move on ahead.

Keep reviewing, I hope this chapter doesn't suck! HA HA!

Ready. Set. Go.

Maybe he offered his bed to me to spite me. That's it. He wanted to drive me up the wall and riddle me with discomfort. Well, it was working.

I think it was nightfall; the Joker gave me another bowl of food just recently.

I really wanted to sleep but I was still hesitant to lie down. I was still nervous about sharing a bed with a murderous clown, but hey, who wouldn't be?

After this mental battle, I finally decided to give in. Enough of these mind games. I felt like my head was going to explode with all the thoughts that were racing through my head.

I got out of my chair and went over to the bed. I plopped down, and turned my body away from him and curled up into the fetal position. Even the bed smelled like him. Fabulous. There was no escaping this thing.

I heard him move around, and before I knew it, he jumped onto the bed. My body moved up and down, but I didn't bother to look at him. I could hear his tongue clicking, and I could just imagine him lying down with his head against the headboard, and feet crossed.

"Ya kno_www_, the whole city _knows_ about yo-_**u**_. You'-_**re **__famous_."

"This isn't the kind of fame I wanted."

" We-_**ll**_, didn'-_**t**_ your mo-_**ther**_ teach you? We can'-_**t**_ always have-**uh** what we wan-_**t**_."

There was silence. I thought about my mom and how I might never see her again. My eyes started to tear up and I sniffled a little; I felt hopeless, and I was starting to break down. The positive façade I had been trying to keep up was deteriorating.

" St-**op** cry-_ing_. St-**op**. _**It**_."

He was reading my emotions when he wasn't even looking at me.

I tried to stop my hurried breathing and wipe away the tears. It was just too much and I had had enough.

" Peo-_ple_ might even see _you_ as a mart-_**yr**_. You _are_ go-_in_g to di**e** for a, uh good **cause**."

Was he mocking me?

" I am going to die for your cause. I am going to die for what you want."

"HA HA, you'-**re **shar**p**, do-_c_. It took Gor-_don_ and the Bat-_**man**_ months to reali_**zzzz**_e that I ge-**t **what I wan**-t**. I**t** on-_ly _ took _you_ a couple of day-_**s**_. "

There was silence. I tried to hear and see if he was doing anything, but he was a still as a statue.

I tried to go to sleep but thoughts were rushing through my head. My mind was restless when all I wanted to do was shut it down.

"I don't want to die."

The Joker was barely in his room the last couple of days. I sat around and lay on the bed most of the time. Other times, when he wasn't around, I would look for ways to escape, but he would always lock the door shut, and all his windows were nailed shut. The only way air was getting in and out was a small little vent on the roof. It was too small for anyone to get through, no matter how anorexic you were. The more and more I searched for an escape, the more and more I lost hope.

I tried not thinking about my inability to escape and started wandering around the room. As doomed as I may be, I was still curious to see what he had on his desk. There were clippings here and there of his face. There were some articles about Batman that the Joker had edited with his own pen and drew faces all around the article. I carefully searched under all this, and made sure not to misplace any papers. Seeing all the news reports on the Joker, I had learned that he was an expert when it came to detail. One misplaced paper and my face would be carved like a jack-o-latern on Halloween. Under these newspaper clippings, he had blank pieces of paper with scribbles on them. It looked like chicken-scratch but when I looked closer, they looked like future plans. I couldn't make out the words, but I saw some scientific equations, and a lot of ingredients and whatnot. The particular thing about these ingredients was that I knew that when you put them together, you could make homemade dynamite. Don't ask me how I know that; I've watched Fight Club millions of times.

The Joker hadn't said much to me after that night in the bed. He had been honorable and kept to his side of the bed. For some reason, I never got the feeling that he was really asleep. I think he just nodded off once in a while, but he never really escaped into a dream world. He never shut his eyes on this chaotic world he had created.

Amidst my thoughts, I heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. I hurriedly put back the papers in order and made sure that nothing was out of place. I hurried over to the chair and sat down. The footsteps got heavier as they approached the door but there was another sound with it. It almost sounded like whoever the footsteps belonged to was also dragging something. I waited , thinking that the Joker would pop in any second with whatever he was tugging along.

The footsteps never made it to the Joker's door. They stopped about what sounded like a couple of feet away. I tentatively stood up, and made my way to the door. Don't ask me why, but the Joker had a peephole on his bedroom door. It seemed very odd to see a peephole on any door than the front door to a house or an apartment, but I guess when you're the Joker, conventionalism is absurd.

I had to stand on my tip-toes to see through the hole. I had taken off my high heels; I didn't need to dress up for anybody.

I looked through and I saw a purple figure bent over. I knew that was the Joker, but I also saw something that he was leaning over. It looked like…. a person. It was a blond girl as a matter of face and she was gagged and bound as I had been. What was she doing here?

My face started to heat up and I felt an unfamiliar emotion rise up inside me. My stomach turned and I tried to calm down. I kept looking; he was beating the girl just like he beat me, except he had his gloves on this time.

I wanted to turn away but I couldn't stop looking. To my amazement, I felt somewhat happy to see her beaten. It was the anger inside of me and I wanted to project this anger on someone else. I wanted someone else—that girl—to go through what I went through.

The Joker suddenly stopped and turned to his door. He was making his way to his room, and I quietly but quickly ran to the chair and sat down. I tried to calm down my breathing and act like I had heard nothing.

He opened the door, and smiled at me, his scars extending across his face.

" Good new-_**s**_ beauti-_ful_, Bat-_sy_ has made no si-_**gn**_ of showing **me** his re-_**a**_l _face_. I guess he _wants_ to see me take off your-_**s**_."


	6. Rooftop Fiasco

Chapter 6 –Rooftop Fiasco

Hey guys, I just want to thank all of you for your reviews! They help me so much; you honestly have no idea how much motivation they give me to continue! I'm so glad all of you enjoy my story!

I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can. I just want each chapter to be perfect for all the readers, or at least somewhat perfect.

P.S. – There is a scene in here that switches to a third person perspective. It's supposed to be like that, but I bet you guys already knew that. HAHA.

Ready. Set. Go.

It must have been around 3 A.M. in the morning. I was fast asleep, when I felt someone pulling me out of the bed. It took me a couple of seconds to open my eyes and when I did, I had to readjust to the darkness. There was a faint glimmer from the Joker's desk lamp but other than that, I had no idea who was dragging me out, nor did I have the alertness to stop them.

He saw my confusion.

" Morn-_inggg_ do**ll**, it se-_ems_ we have an appoint-men**t **with the Bat. It's been one _we-__**ek**_ you know."

It had been one week. This was it. The end of my very short life. I had no idea how I was supposed to feel right now. Sad? Angry? Sympathetic? Pitiful?

It didn't matter. I had no time to think. The Joker took my face in his hands, and wrapped a blindfold around me. That was somewhat sympathetic I guess; at least, I wouldn't see what was going to happen to me.

He then grabbed by body with ease and hoisted me over his shoulders.

I could smell his coat as he started to walk. He smelled of the night, and something fruity. Something fruity…like a girl's perfume! The blond girl! Wait, why did he smell like her perfume?

Why was I even thinking about this? I was about to die and here I was thinking about what the Joker was doing with that other girl.

Before I knew it, the Joker dropped me in what felt like some kind of vehicle. I felt the cold floor of the vehicle and I heard other doors slam shut.

" To the clock-towe-_r_, boy_sss_"

. The minutes of my life were quickly being curtailed, and I did the only thing I could think of—I prayed.

Maybe the Batman would take off his mask. Just maybe. It's funny how when people know they are about to die, they look for hope in unexpected places.

The car swerved here and there, and my body was thrown around the sides of the car. It felt like forever until we came to a halt. I could hear the henchmen exiting the car, and I wondered what was going to happen to me.

" We-_**ll**_ beauti-**ful,** light-_s_ out."

Before I even had a chance to comprehend what that meant, I felt something blunt hit me square in the head, and it all went black.

Meanwhile…..

The Joker and his henchmen made it to the roof of the clock tower. One of his henchmen brought a woman, in doctor's clothes with a bag over her head. Her legs and arms were bound.

The henchmen threw the girl at the Joker's feet. The Joker could hear her whimpers but he didn't care. He wanted the Batman to show up. They waited five minutes before one of his henchmen said something.

" Boss, how much longer is this Batman going to take?"

The Joker shot him a death glare. Nobody spoke about the Joker's favorite pastime in that manner.

" Bo-_zo_, ho_wwww_ abo-**ut** I take out your eye-_s_? H_**mmm**_? Then _we'll_ see if _you_ can te-_**ll**_ time."

As if on que, Batman landed on the roof.

" Give me the girl, Joker" he rasped. The Joker was holding the girl by the arm; she was struggling but to no avail. He was holding her over the edge.

" A-**t**_**a**_**-t**_**a**_**-t**_**a**_, take off the mask fir-_**st**_." The Joker stated.

Batman crept closer and closer to the Joker to give him a firsthand look. Pretty soon, both men were face to face.

" Ya kno-_w_ Bats_yyy_, the antici-**pation** is killing _me_."

The Batman put his hand up to his mask, and the Joker's grin began to widen.

As the Batman put his hand up to his mask and lifted a little bit from the bottom, he diverted his hand and punched the Joker square in the face. The Joker fell back a few steps, releasing the girl, but belching out his horrendous laughter. The Batman took out a couple of his sharp throwing stars and launched them at the Joker. One hit in on the inside of his shoulder and one right below his neck. The Joker started to recover, hunching towards Batman and laughing at his painful flesh wounds.

" **HA HA HA**, Bat-s_yyyy_, it's not nic-_e_ to brea-**k** promise-_s_. H**mmm**?"

Batman diverted the Joker and moved for the girl; the Joker's henchmen attacked him, hitting him with the butts of their guns and pummeling him with punches. The Batman was beat down, and the henchmen held him in place as the Joker approached him. The Joker seemed oblivious to his wounds and punched the Batman straight in the stomach. Batman gasped for air as he saw The Joker grab the girl that was now lying on the floor and crying out.

" So mu-_**ch**_ for play-_ing_ fair, Bat-s_yyy_."

With that said, The Joker threw the girl off the edge of the roof and her screams soon filled the air as she realized she was in freefall.

" May-_be_, uh nex-_**t**_ time, _you_ won't be such a part_-yyy_ poop-_**er**_."

The Joker and his men scrambled off the roof and left the Batman on his own. Batman, still gasping for air, slowly stood up, and jumped off the side of the roof to see if he could still help the girl. There she was on the street below, legs sprawled out in awkward positions and a blood pool forming around her head. Batman rushed to her, as a crowd started forming around the scene. Gordon appeared, and barricaded Batman and the girl, so the crowd couldn't get any closer to the scene.

" The Joker was right; everyone did see it." Gordon commented

Batman looked at him and then looked back down at the now- dead girl. He slowly took off the mask to reveal the crushed face of a young woman; a young blond woman, to be exact.

" This isn't the doctor." Batman rasped in a confused tone.

" Where could she be? Do you think the Joker already killed her?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's still alive." Batman noted.

Batman reveled in this thought for a moment. The Joker had a much bigger plot in play. It didn't matter though; he still had a chance to redeem himself. He still had a chance to save her.


	7. Resurrection

Chapter 7 – Resurrection

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad that you all liked the twist at the end! I was hoping I could pull it off and apparently, I did! This is good! Happy writer = more updates!

Dear Foxotr, you really have no idea how much I appreciate your detailed reviews. HAHA. Thanks so much for the grammar notifications; I swear I look over my work, but I get so excited after I finish a chapter that I just want to post it so my readers can read it quicker.

Ready. Set. Go.

My eyes started to flitter open. I had to blink a few times before I could see clearly again. I sat up and grabbed my head. It was throbbing to no end. Wait, what? I grabbed my head? I removed my hands from my face and just stared at them. Was I dead? I looked down to where I was sitting; it was a bed. I looked back up at my hands, and then grabbed my head again.

" Don'-_**t**_ worr_yyy_, _you_'re still ali-**ve**."

His voice creeped up on me like a chill through my spine; there was no way I was dead, the shock he sent through me was a very human feeling.

" Did…did Batman take off his mask? I don't understand." I stated in a flustered manner.

" N-**o**. I, uh, want-_ed_ to ke-_**ep**_ _you_ aroun**d**. I go-_**t **_some_-thing_ speci-**al** in store for you."

Something special? I didn't even want to think about it. All that mattered was that I was still alive. My mind hit a standstill just then. Was it better or worse that I was still alive? On one hand, I was alive. On the other, I was still here with the Joker, and he held my life in his hands; the same hands that orchestrated the utter chaos in Gotham.

I looked over to the Joker who was just sitting patiently in his desk chair with his feet up on his desk. He was grinning back at me as if reconfirming my current predicament.

I noticed some red stains on his green vest.

I rubbed my eyes one more time to make sure I was seeing things right.

I was still trying to get used to the fact that I was still here. I looked down to see myself, and noticed that I was no longer wearing my work clothes. I was in some jogging shorts and a long shirt.

"What happened to my clothes?"

" We-_**ll**_, uh, they we-_re_ discarde**d**." He said and his smile got bigger.

I just gave him a questioned look.

" Uh, remember th-_**at**_ blond wo-**man**?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. He knew I saw her. This guy knew everything. Was I even supposed to know about her?

I pretended I hadn't seen her.

" Uhh.."

He saw right through it.

" Oh, her pre-_**sence**_ was no-**t** mean**-t** to be a sec-_ret_. I kn-**ow** you saw her."

"What about her?"

I wanted to know what he did with her.

" We-_**ll**_, it seems she wen-**t **on a ver_yyy_ long trip; a trip s_ooooo_ lon**g**, even the Bat-_**man**_ couldn't save he_rrr_."

Wait, did he kill her?

"Is she dead? Did she take my place?"

"I'm sorr-_y_ dear. She stole _your_ spot-_ligh_**t**."

" What does this have to do with what happened to my clothes?"

" We-_**ll**_, if _you_ must know, I ha-**d** to give the _illu-__**sion**_ that the blond girl was _you_. Bat-s_yyy_ isn't the sharpes-**t** knife in my pock-_**et**_ but he isn't a blunt ed_ggg_e. If he saw the doc-_**tor**_'s clothes, he wouldn't ask any ques-_**tions**_."

I took all this in immediately. The blond girl was my replacement. Wait, but what did this mean?

" I don't remember changing out of my clothes."

" Uh, we-_**ll**_, that's easy; that's because _you_ didn'_**-t**_."

" I didn't?"

" Considering _you_ were knock-**ed** out co_llll_**d**, I too**k** the pleasure of uh, chang-_ing_ _you_."

I gulped. He took off my clothes.

" Scout's hono_rrrr_." He murmured.

Yeah, like that was going to put me at ease. Oddly enough though, it did. I, for some reason, believeed that he was being true to his word.

" Whose clothes are these?"

" Your-_**s**_. I bro-_**ke**_ into you-r apartmen-**t**, and brought you your, uh ward-_**robe**_."

" You broke into my place? How did you know…?"

I stopped right there. That was a stupid question. Of course he knew where I lived.

" Of course I kn_nneeww_, but you already reali_zzz_ed tha-**t**. I figure you'll need you-_**r**_ clothes, you are going to be **here** for a whil_lll_e."

Well this is just fabulous. I turned away from him and just looked at myself.

" Hey, uh, beauti-_**ful**_, if we're done playing 21 question**s**, I nee-_**d**_ your medi**cal** experti-_ssss_e."

I looked at him. He took his feet of his desk and he turned towards me. There was blood on his vest right around his shoulder and underneath his neck.

" I, uh, nee-_**d**_ you to patch the_s__**sss**_e up." He pointed to the blood on his chest.

" I'm going to need to see them first" I countered.

" Yo-_**u**_ are the doc-_**tor**_." He beamed.

He unbuttoned his vest, and I saw how much more blood there was underneath the vest and leaking through his hexagonal patterned shirt. He then took off his shirt. I literally stared for a little bit but I remembered the task at hand. I moved off the bed and toward him to see what kind of cuts I was dealing with.

It was extremely awkward. Here I was, helping fix up the most wanted man in Gotham. I touched the flesh around the wounds to get a better look at it. I didn't want to touch the wounds, I couldn't risk an infection.

Wait, why did I care about his well-being? No, it was my oath as a doctor to help anyone in need. It didn't matter that it was a murderous clown? Did it?

As I was looking at the wounds, I couldn't help but take a couple of sneaky glances at his chest and arms. He looked so weak and limber, but I knew of the muscles that lay beneath this weak looking exterior. I thought his whole body would be filled with scars considering all the life threatening situations he put himself in. To my surprise, he only had a couple of scars on his upper body. There was one running along his side, two small ones on his lower stomach, and a couple on his left arm. A guy this intelligent would probably figure out how to save himself.

He noticed me straying.

" Do _you_ uh, like wha**-t** _you_ see?" H_mmm_?" His face crinkled into a condescending expression as he looked at me.

I had been caught.

" This just looks like a stitch job. Do you have some rubber gloves, rubbing alcohol, surgical suture, and a surgical needle?" I asked nervously hoping I could play off my recent embarrassment. I also felt like an idiot asking for all these specific instruments. Would he really have all this?

" I ne-_ver_ though-**t **you-**'d** ask." He got up and as he did, he brushed against me as he made his way to the bathroom.

He came back with all the needed instruments still contained in the unopened plastic wrap. He brought the alcohol and gloves.

"Did you steal these from a hospital?"

" Yo-_**u**_ weren'**t** the only souveni_rrr_ I got from Gotham Genera-_**l**_."

I didn't want to ask. I'm assuming he did some of his own patch work.

I went to wash my hands and then placed on the gloves. He placed the instruments by his desk. I tried looking for a chair I could pull up. He had gotten wounded in the most awkward place that it was going to be extremely difficult for me to work it. His first wound was underneath his neck but a little toward his right shoulder blade. The second one was right next to it. There were pretty deep flesh wounds. He noticed my apprehension as to where to sit and begin the procedure.

" Si-_**t**_ on my la-**p**." He calmly stated, not even looking at me while he did so.

That would be the most ideal spot for me to actually see the wound and have enough room to stitch it up. God, it was like he planned these things.

" I'll just use the chair over there." I stated and I started towards the chair I had been strapped to. Using a chair was going to place me at an awkward angle with the wound.

" I sai-**d** si**-t**. On. My. La-_**p**_." he drawled.

I didn't want to push it any further. I started towards him and he looked up at me. He was definitely making me uncomfortable under his steady gaze. I had to put my legs under the chair arms and straddle him. My face was abnormally close to his, but I turned away to look at the wounds. I got the rubbing alcohol and opened the cap. It was almost finished. Apparently, he had been doing his own stitching in the past.

" This is going to burn." I held the bottle to me before I poured it just in case he had an objection.

" That's the _best_ par_**-t**_." I smiled a little. At first I thought he was being masochistic, but I sensed the sarcasm that hid in his tone.

I sprayed it on, and set it down. He didn't wince or anything. He must be used to this or just so jaded, he had lost all feelings in his nerves.

I wanted to work quickly; this position he had put me in was very nerve-wrecking.

He just looked away, and I could hear his tongue click against the sides of his cheeks. I opened the plastic wrap and took out the instruments I needed. I set up the surgical sutures through the surgical needle and began stitching together his wounded flesh.

Being so close to his face, I got a couple of glimpses at the scars on his face. They were roughly patched together; maybe these were the ones he did on his own. They extended quite far up his face and looked extremely painful. There were jagged lines; this had not been done in one clean swipe. It must have been a horrendous experience, and at that moment, I felt a little sorry for him.

I shook my head to rid of these thoughts. I had to finish my job; I couldn't stray. The Joker, on the other hand, felt otherwise.

" S_oooo_ do-_**c**_, _you_ shoul-_**d**_ give everyone this persona-**l** uh, treatmen-_**t**_. It woul-**d** bring in lots of busine_ssss_. People would in-_jure_ themselves just so you would s**ti**tc-_h_ them u_**p**_."

Was that a compliment? I just let out a nervous laugh and I could feel him grin.

" I don't usually do stitch jobs. Neurologists just see patients, do tests, or work in the lab. Sometimes, I have clinic hours, but rarely do I stitch up people."

I continued stitching. I was almost done with the first one.

" We-_**ll,**_ then you shoul-_**d**_ thank Bat-**man** for giving _you_ something to do."

" I don't owe Batman any thanks. If I recall, it was his antics that got me my supposed death sentence."

" Su_-ppose_-_**duh**_? Yo-_**u**_ ac-**t** as if you'-**re** not going to _**die**_."

I stopped stitching and looked up at his face. He turned to me and we looked each other straight in the eyes. Was he serious? After all I had been through, my death sentence still stood?

I felt that he knew what was running through my head right now. All he did though was run his tongue over his scars and looked away. So much for a decent answer.

I continued closing his wound. I cut the surgical suture and moved on to the next wound.

My thighs had grown very comfortable on his lap, and I hated myself for thinking this. I tried to brush away these thoughts, but another impending question kept circling around in my head.

" Does Batman know I'm still alive?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath.

" Wh_yyyy_? Do _you_ have some hope that he'll, uh, save-_**uh**_ you? Are _you_ going back on you wor-_**dddd**_?

The way he said "word" sent chills down my spine. It almost made me feel bad for what I had said. Did it mean I had some hope in Batman? I didn't answer; even I didn't know the answer.

He sensed this and knew that he had given me something to think about.

" In times like these, I just want to be saved; it doesn't matter by who. I don't want to die. Nobody does. I am not ready to leave behind my family or what I've built for myself."

" An_ddd_.. what's tha_**-t,**_ do-**ll**? What makes you_rrr_ life wor-_**th**_ living? "

" My career; I pursued what interests me, and I don't want to give up on my life's work. My family and friends mean the world to me. There is so much I haven't seen yet. Call it cliché, but I have so much to do still."

"Lik-**e** wha-_t_?"

" I don't know. I want to find the love of my life, get married, have kids, and grow old with my soulmate." I laughed at my remark. God, I was so cheesy, but I mean, what girl doesn't dream about that?

That had been the first time I had laughed this whole time I was here and the Joker noticed. He looked at me as I looked up from my work. He didn't say anything though.

" _You_ wan-**t** to be nor-_**mal**_?"

" I don't think that whole love of your life thing is normal. It's a normal expectation but a rare occurrence, if you ask me."

Why did it feel so easy to talk to him? Why in the world was I even telling him all this? There was something about him. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

" Allright, I'm all done here."

I sprayed some alcohol again on the closed wound just to make sure there would be no infection. I got off of him, and he watched me get off. After I got off his lap, he got up and went to the bathroom to check out my handiwork. I followed him.

He stood in front of the mirror and just looked at his now –stiched up wounds.

I smiled at my work; I had done a pretty good job.

" No-**t** ba_dddd_. "

His hands then moved from the wounds on his chest to the scars on his face.

" Yo-_**u**_ should-'_**ve **_ been here when I got the_ssss_e beau-_**ty**_ mark-**s**."


	8. Terminated Salvation

Chapter 8 – Terminated Salvation

Hey guys, I just want to thank all of you guys again for reviewing. You know who you are! You truly make this story what it is and I don't know if I would even be continuing without you guys! With that said, I encourage everyone to keep reviewing, it really makes me update faster!

.Go.

I sat with my feet over the bed facing what would be a window next to the Joker's desk. He was at his desk mindlessly working away on something. He moved papers around rapidly and had spontaneous bursts of writing spasms. I sat on the edge of the bed and I just watched him. I don't think he noticed but it was likelier that he did, and he didn't mind.

I wonder what would happen to me now. I mean, I felt somewhat at ease that the Joker had saved me. Yeah, I said it. In some wicked, demented, and twisted way, the Joker had saved me. It made his presence to me a little less disturbing and a little more comfortable. I wanted to tell him this, but I had to build up to it.

"Why do you keep your windows boarded up?"

I looked over at him for any sign of response. He didn't give any. He wrote down something for about 2 more minutes until he responded.

" I wouldn'-**t** wan**-t** anyone to p_ee_p in. You don't kno_wwww_ how many freak-**s** are ou-_**t**_ on the streets no_www_."

I laughed a little at this, and it seemed the mood had lightened a little. I felt compelled to keep asking him questions.

" Who was that blond woman?"

" Some woman I picke-_**d**_ off the str_reeee_t."

I had been unnerved by some random woman that he picked off the street. Fabulous. What was he doing to my emotions? He was throwing everything out of whack. I thought of the next thing I was going to say, and it was really going to take all the bravado I had.

" You know, you technically saved me."

He stopped writing and he turned in his chair. His face had become stoic and I felt the fear run through my veins.

" HA HA HA.. HAHAHAHHA!"

His face burst into laughter and I was completely confused.

His laughter wound down a little before he continued.

" HA.. I sa_vvvv_e-_**duh**_ yo_uuu_, as if **I'm** some sor-**t** of h_**eerrrooo**_?" He pointed to himself to emphasize how a person like him could be capable of heroism.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I looked back at his eyes but not even a fit of laughter could lighten up those dark orbs.

For some reason, I still had some courage left in me to continue my questioning.

"What's going to happen to me?"

He face crept back to me again, and this time he had a cunning look on his face. His lips turned, and his eyes had a mischevious look in them. He looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

With all that make-up, it truly was a terrifying image. No one knew what he was thinking, and no one could stop it either way. That was the power he held over everybody else – complete anonymity yet he still basked in all his publicity.

He was a contradiction, a mind puzzling contradiction.

While he just looked at me, I caught a glimpse of what he was writing. All I could make out was the word " mob". Hmmph, what the hell did that mean?

I turned my full attention back to him. He suddenly grabbed all his pieces of paper, and sat up. He went over to his closet, and put on his hunter green vest, and deep indigo trench coat. He gave me one last look before he left the room with his papers. He slammed the door behind him, and I jumped. Great, what the hell was I supposed to do now?

I heard his men gather on the floor beneath me. It seemed they were on a mission or something. I heard footsteps lead out of the warehouse, and it was silent. Was I alone? No, the Joker must keep a few men around.

I walked silently towards the door, and slowly turned the doorknob in effort to be as unnoticeable as possible. I opened the door just a little, and sneaked out. I stood hunched over and I looked down at what was going on. This was like a two story warehouse where the Joker's room was on top, and the bottom floor is where they all met. There was some sort of kitchen-looking area off to the corner somewhere. At first I saw nobody, but then a burly henchman walked to the meeting area. He sat down on some chair and I hid in the shadow of the door. Was that the same burly henchmen who led me to the Joker's room? Well, of course the Joker left him behind. He was as stupid as fuck.

I looked at him again when I noticed he was holding something. I glanced a little to the side to see him holding a big liter bottle of some kind of alcohol. It looked like rum. I tiptoed back into the room. This guy really was a dipshit. Rum, in that quantity, would knock him out in no time. I had a chance to escape.

Escape?! Wait, what was I thinking? I couldn't escape! The Joker would know! But, the Joker isn't here! It still didn't matter, he would know! Even if I did manage to get out, he would come for me again. I should be thankful he had not killed me yet, but I honestly couldn't stick around until he felt like it.

I laid on the bed and waited what seemed like forever. I stared at the ceiling, and I noticed knife marks on the ceiling as well. The Joker played with knives in bed?! What the heck?!

I heard a clank come from downstairs. I slowly glided towards the door and peeped through. The henchman had passed out, and the empty bottle had hit the floor.

I actually had a shot!

I stepped out of the room, and slowly closed the door behind me. I almost pranced across the hallway, keeping an eye on the passed out drunk at all times. He fidgeted here and there, but I knew his blood-alcohol level was probably through the roof, and he would show no signs of life for a while. I quietly made way down the stairs. Thank god, I didn't have any shoes on. Can you imagine trying to be quiet with high heels? Yeah, I didn't think so.

At the bottom of the stairs, I looked left to right to see any door or openings I could exit through. I kept turning from left to right to see an exit, and my nerves were building. Where was the exit? I started to slightly hyperventilate; my tanks of courage were starting to run short. I closed my eyes in desperation; I had to make it through. I tried desperately to calm my racing thoughts; I couldn't give up now. This couldn't happen to me right now.

I took a few deep breaths to refuel what courage I had left. I opened my eyes, and reset my vision on my main goal. I turned from side to side again, and I found what looked like a door behind the stairs. I tip toed towards the door, and to my surprise it was unlocked. I turned back to the henchman to see if he was still out cold. I heard a few grunts, but I knew he was still in his drunken stupor. I opened the door, and my hopes were crushed.

First off, the rest of the pathway was just stones. Also, there was a barbed fence surrounding the entire perimeter. However, after the barbed fence, it was just plain fields of nothing from there on. If I did make it over, I would have to run for quite some time before I hit any sign of the city.

God hated me. I swear.

I looked at the fence again and I noticed a little dug-out hole at the bottom. I could probably fit through there.

I stepped out and closed the door ever so quietly. The rocks sent painful sensations through my feet as I stepped on them. I had to run to the fence. I had wasted enough time trying to calm myself down. I bee-lined it towards the fence, trying to not think about the pain the soles of my feet were enduring. This fence had looked close but it was almost half a mile away.

I sprinted as fast as I could. I could feel cuts forming on the bottom of my feet, and the warm blood making its way around my soles. Tears started to escape from my eyes, but I bit my upper lip in attempt to hold them back.

I was in arms length of the fence when I felt an earth-shattering collision and I fell to my side. Something was holding me face down. It felt like somebody was sitting on me.

I felt my insides being crushed between this person's weight and the rocks.

" _**So-ooo**_ cl_ooo_se ye-**t** s_ooo_ far."

He was straddling me. My spine was bending under the Joker's weight and my face was being pushed into the rocks. I could feel blood running down my face just when the other bruises were just healing.

I was a dead woman now. He caught me. That clown caught me; I thought he had left. I guess he never really leaves. He's always lurking here or there.

I felt his gloved hand push my face further into the rocks, and I whimpered from the pain. He was enjoying the fact he had caught me.

He finally let up after what felt like a century and he got off me. It took me a moment to realize that my spine and other bones were still intact. I tried getting up and I got on my knees and used my arms to help me up. I was on my hind legs when I felt a force kick me, and I landed on the ground once again. I grabbed my side in pain; the Joker had kicked me to the ground again. He let out his manical laugh and everything else became silent. My heart was beating more so because of his presence and not of the terrible pain that was coursing through my body.

" Es-capin_**gg**_ is for the wea-**k**."

I was gasping for breath; he lurched himself at me and grabbed me forcefully by the arm. He pulled me to my feet with his right arm and tugged me into the warehouse. I was still grabbing my side and limping; it hurt to fully put my feet against the ground because of all the cuts.

We walked into the main meeting area where the burly henchman was still passed out but it looked like he was coming to. The other henchmen stood a clear 5 feet away from the Joker. I took this as a bad sign.

The Joker smacked the burly henchman across the face, and the guy was fully awake now. He was going to regret what he did.

" We-_**ll**_ Ad-a_mmm_, it seems _you_ fe-_**ll**_ asleep on the jo-**b**."

" No, no boss. I swear I was watching that bitch the whole time. I swea…swear!"

He was mumbling his words. Oh yeah, he was in for it.

"Rea_**-llly**_?It seems to me Ad-a_mm_, that you weren'-**t** doing _your_ jo**bbb**. She almos-_t_ escape-**dd** under _your_ watch."

He yelled the last word, and if there was any whispers before, there was nothing now. I stood looking at the Joker; he was livid. Even I was scared, and I wasn't the one under attack. Well, at least not yet.

" Boss, I'm sorry. It..it won't happen again. I swear. I swear on my mother's grave!"

The Joker was stalking him now and getting abnormally close to him. The henchman had fallen to his feet and the Joker was at eye-level with him.

" **A-**_**t**_**a-**_**t**_**a-**_**t**_**a**, _you_ shouldn'-_**t**_ sw_eeeeaa_r on anything."

The Joker took out a knife from the inside of his coat. It was a long one with a serrated edge.

He put the knife against Adam's neck as if he was about to slit it.

" Wha**-t** would _your_ uh, mot_hhh_er say if I sli-_**t**_ your throat? " The Joker's face looked inquisitive now, yet deadly all the same.

" Woul_**-d**_ she ask what _you_ di-**d** to uh, de_**s-ervvve**_ this? H_mmm_?"

Adam was whimpering now and his eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets in fear of what was to come next.

In one steady movement, the Joker dragged the knife across Adam's flesh, and blood seeped out. There was a gurgling noise as Adam tried to catch a breath, but I knew it was useless. Even I couldn't fix that wound.

" _**I'm**_ su_rrree_e your moth-**er** will be please-_**d**_ to hear from _you_."

Adam's lifeless form fell stiffly to the floor with a thud. There was silence.

" _Cle_an this up."

The other henchmen quietly started to move out the body. The Joker grabbed me once again by the arm and shoved me up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He threw me on the floor and slammed the door behind him.

He squatted down until his face was exactly about an inch away from mine.

He scrutinized my face. His eyes went over every single cut that had been made. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw him take off one of his gloves.

He brought his bare hand up to my face, and I somewhat moved back to avoid his touch. What was he doing?

"Sh…S_hhhhh_.." He mumbled.

I steadied a little bit.

He brought his hand close to my face, and then smacked me hard.

I let out a yelp and he did it again. I fell to the ground holding my face. He got up and I thought he was turning away. He did turn away but he turned back and kicked me in the stomach. I let out a yell as I gasped for air once again.

Tears left my eyes, and I wanted to black out. I wanted out of this; the pain wasn't worth it. The impending fear of death made immediate death seem so much better.

Coughing for air, I saw the Joker stroll over to his desk, put his coat over his chair, and continue his work. He acted as if he hadn't just beat the living daylights out of me.

" I though-_**t **_ _you_ were smar**t**-_er_ than this, So-_**nuhh**_."


	9. Unexpected Relief

Chapter 9 – Unwelcomed Relief

Hey guys, I just want to thank all my reviewers again. I just want all of you to know that I will thank all the reviewers at the beginning of every chapter because you guys are the reason I even continue to write chapters! Also, I really, really, really appreciate all the story alerts that my story has received but it would make me super, super, super HAPPY, if you reviewed as well. It takes like thirty seconds, but it puts a smile on my face for the whole day. Thank you all once again!

Ready. Set. Go.

I didn't want to go near him. After he kicked me, I didn't move and I didn't care what he said. I started crying; yet this time, he didn't tell me to stop. He didn't say much of anything.

I wasn't going to go in his bed that night. I tried to lull myself to sleep on the floor, but the pain in my face was unbearable. I wouldn't tell him though, and I wasn't going to let it get to me. I think I cried myself to sleep actually. The hard, cold floor was relentless on my joints but it was better than being near him.

I must've fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes, it was morning. Once I woke up, I scooted myself to the nearest wall, and just sat against it. I tried to lose myself in calming thoughts but they all led me back to my awful reality.

The Joker was still working away at his desk. His head was shaking from side to side and he looked truly diabolical. I didn't know what he was planning but it must've been big if he was dedicating this much time to it. I didn't even know if it was a plan; he probably just wrote down a bunch of scattered ideas. I broke my gaze from him again; memories of last night flooded through my mind. They wouldn't stop and I felt the pain from the wounds crawl back into my nerves.

I put my head down on my knees and tried to think of something else. I was taking deep breaths when I heard the Joker move. He went to this beat up armoire across from his bed. He opened it, and I was surprised to find that he had stuck a beat-up television on one of the shelves. He turned it on; at first it was static, but he adjusted some knobs, and we finally got a channel.

It was Gotham News.

"Good morning Gotham. In recent events, the kidnapping of Dr. Sona Parikh is still under way. Neither the police nor the Batman has been able to locate her. Since the death threat a couple of days ago, it was a young Adrienne Cooper who fell to her death instead of Dr. Sona Parikh. We have no idea if she is still alive or in the Joker's captivity. Reporting live, Rick I'll turn it over to you."

The middle-aged anchor turned it over to some other crewman who was in some Gotham neighborhood. It looked awfully familiar.

"Thanks Susan. I'm here with a close personal friend of Dr. Parikh's, a Jasmine Webb. Now, Ms. Webb, what do you make of her disappearance and the Joker's threats?"

It moved over to my best friend, and her Spanish boyfriend, Rafael.

I scrambled over to the television on my knees. I reached out my hand and touched the screen. I wished I was there with them and away from this hell.

" How would you feel, huh? It's terrifying not knowing where she is or what's happening to her right at this very moment. This isn't your average run-of-the-mill kidnapping; they don't prep best friends for this! There is lots of shit going down that we don't know about . We all thought she was a goner in the rooftop fiasco, but now, I don't know what to think. I don't even think Batman can save her. I mean, he didn't even save the other girl."

I could hear the Joker laughing in the background.

"Ms. Webb, do you think the Joker will come through on his threats? I mean, he didn't publically kill Dr. Parikh, but do you think he will do so in the future if she still is with him?"

Well, there was a euphemism for my supposed death.

"The Joker can do anything he wants in my opinion. That's why Batman should be doing something more to get my best friend back! You hear that, you lousy, good- for- nothing bat! Save her!"

Jasmine was fuming and Rick noticed. Rafael was trying to calm her down my rubbing her shoulders but she kept on ranting.

"What kind of hero are you? You're supposed to be saving citizens, not letting them die!"

It was blatantly obvious Rick was becoming uncomfortable.

"Well, thank you Ms. Webb; back to you Susan." He said in a rushed and nervous tone.

Rick apparently didn't know how to handle realistic, angry Gotham citizens. Jasmine was just voicing her opinion, and voicing it very loudly. I let out a little laugh over the little scenario; I missed them so much.

The news went on to cover some new medical pill that had just come out. Well, that really showed how important I was. Fabulous.

"That stupid pill doesn't even work. It causes cardiac arrest in over 87% of its users." I mumbled under my breath clearly annoyed with Gotham news' priorities.

I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned his way but turned quickly back. I wasn't going to submit that easily. I made my way back over to my corner and sat against the wall once again.

"Your fri-_**end**_ is quite an act-re_ss_."

"She cares a lot about me."

"I ca_nnn_ te-**ll**."

Was he making small talk? What the fuck was he trying to do?

"You migh**-t** wan-**t** so_mmm_e uh, alcohol for those little knick-_**s**_."

He pointed on his face of where the wounds were on my face and his own face scrunched a little. Yeah, like I didn't know where I had gotten cut and they weren't little knicks! They were wholesome cuts!

I didn't want his help, but I didn't want some type of infection festering in my face.

I got up and headed towards the bathroom. He followed me. Why was he doing that? I knew where it was, I saw him grab it last time.

I reached for the rubbing alcohol and some tissue paper. I poured it on, but I felt an incessant stinging on my fingers. I forgot about the cuts I had gotten on my hands. Great, this was going to be impossible. The Joker was probably there to laugh at my expense.

Instead, he grabbed the alcohol from me and the tissue paper.

" _All_-**ow** me to do the honor_sss_."

He started to dab the cuts on my face with the alcohol-filled tissue. I winced every time he touched my face. At least he wasn't pushing the tissue deep into the cuts. He was actually being very gentle which was weird. Didn't this guy have a reputation to keep up?

" You help a lot of hostages out?"

"No-_**oooo**_" His voice almost swooned.

He didn't seem in one of his ravenous moods. Maybe I could get a couple of answers out of him. There were some things I was dying to ask him. No pun intended.

" How did you know I was trying to escape?" I winced again, he had just covered another cut.

" If you haven'-_**t**_ noticed beauti-**ful**, I s_eeee_ a lot of thin_ggg_s. It's like **I**'m every_**where**_."

His face held a questioning look as if he wanted me to challenge what he had just said. It was true; there was nothing that got by him.

" Wh_**yy**_ did you try to e_sss_cap-e? If I re-**call **correct-_**ly**_, you sai-**d** it was stupid thing to **do**."

Why did I try to escape? Was I a hypocrite? No, no I wasn't. I was desperate and I had to try. I owed it to myself to try and save myself. It's not like anyone else was doing it. Except for the Joker; wow, did I just say that?

"I owed it to myself to at least try."

His lips and eyes turned up as if he was contemplating the words I had just said.

He continued swabbing my cuts.

" Wha-_**t**_ would _you_ have done if you go_**-t**_ out? _**Runnn**_ for miles?"

" If I had to."

" Ya know, if you m_aaa_gical-_**ly**_ go_**-t**_ out," He waved his arms around to emphasize the word "magic" and just how absurd it was.

"… I woul-**d** fin-_**d**_ _**you**_."

He said those last words so darkly that I trembled.

I didn't say anything after that. I just swallowed the pain from the rubbing alcohol and tried to blur out his latest threat.

The rest of the time was spent in silence.

As he was about finished, I mustered up one last question.

" Why are you doing this for me?"

He was closing the cap on the alcohol, but when he heard my question, he stopped and looked up at me. He moved his face within an inch of mine, and I was nervous all over again.

He then moved back, and his face held a grin.

" I can'_**-t**_ have peo-**ple** thinking I'm violen_-t_. **No, no, no** _no_. Wha-_**t**_ do _you_ think that woul-_**d**_ do to _my_ rep-_u_-t**ation**? H_**mmm**_?"


	10. Damsel in Distress

Chapter 10 – Damsel in Distress

Hey guys, I just want to take a few moments to thank all the reviewers! Thank you guys so much; it means a lot that you guys like my story.

Also, I haven't put a disclaimer in here for a while so I thought I would. I do not, by any means, own any of the characters, plot, or subsequent ideas from The Dark Knight. I do own Sona, though.

Ready. Set. Go.

The cuts were healing nicely. It had been a couple of days since that last incidence occurred and he hadn't beaten me in that time. With all my stuff, he brought some books and medical journals from my apartment. At least I could continue to write up some of the neurological research I was doing. Don't get me wrong, I was bored up the wazhoo, but at least I was being somewhat productive. The Joker hadn't talked much since that last occurrence. He had been out a lot; I think he was planning something with the mob. He had left early this morning. I had taken a little peep at his work on his desk, and the word "mob" was written about 20 times, so I figured it was important.

This place was honestly not that bad. I mean, he let me use the shower in privacy, he got me my things and he rarely ever meddled in my possessions. Maybe he was letting me have some comfort as a form of sympathy before he killed me. No, that can't be right; the Joker isn't capable of sympathy.

I had been working on my medical journal for the past few days. I had written up some of the research I had lately conducted and would have been ecstatic if he brought my laptop too. However, he might've thought that I would use it to communicate with the outside world; he wasn't that stupid.

I was finishing up my fourth paragraph when I heard an unwelcoming gurgle. My stomach was growling.

Now that I think of it, I was starving. Maybe I could go down and get something to eat. I saw a kitchen-like thing when I had tried to escape a couple of days ago. Would that make the Joker mad? I mean, he was pretty pissed when I tried to leave this joint. This relentless hunger though was not to be negotiated with. I set down my work, and tip toed to the door. I don't know why I tip toed. His men probably knew I was holed up in here. I probably wasn't allowed to go out of this room.

Oh well.

I opened the door and saw that the coast was pretty clear. I calmly went down the stairs. Maybe if I was calm, then they wouldn't suspect that I was doing anything wrong.

I made it to the bottom with no problem, and I quietly bee-lined it for the area that looked like the kitchen. Once I entered the dingy looking room, I saw that it wasn't even qualified to be called a kitchen. There was a haggard looking sink that looked like something that would be found in the back of a chemistry lab. There was a rusty white refrigerator that looked like it had been warped from the 1950's. At the side, there were two chairs that barely looked capable of carrying any weight. There was a table next to the sink which I guessed was for preparation but it honestly looked like there was nothing to prepare. I headed over to the refrigerator, somewhat afraid of what I might find. I pulled my sleeve over my hand to avoid touching the handle and pulled it.

There was beer and a lot of it. Various bottles of liquor were scattered around, but there looked to be no solid food.

I pushed past the beer cans and found some bagels and cream cheese. The cream cheese was unopened; thank god! I didn't want to use any of the utensils I found in this kitchen, so I opened the cream cheese and scooped it up with pieces of my bagel. I don't know how long it took me to eat, but I purposely ate slowly. I knew I was in danger of being caught, but I wanted out of that same bedroom that I had stared at for the past few weeks. I savored the last bite; it wasn't just the last bite of food, it was the last bit of freedom I would have now that I was heading back to the bedroom.

I was heading towards the rickety stairs when I saw a man in my peripheral vision. I sped up a little; I was becoming paranoid.

" Hey girl, why don't you come here for a second?"

God, he sounded like such a brute. I continued walking and I almost made it to the stairs when another henchman stepped in front of them.

" I think he said to stop."

Was I being surrounded? What the hell?

"Hey! Hey! You bitch! Turn around!" The guy from before came up to me and painfully yanked on my arm and turned me to face him.

The guy standing by the chair chuckled and I saw a couple more henchmen make their way towards the scene.

The guy holding me started to laugh and I knew this couldn't be good. I squirmed in his grip, but he just held me tighter.

"This bitch has got some spunk in her." His face came abnormally close to mine and I got a good look at him. He was tall, blond, and had green eyes. I saw his huge muscles peep through his shirt; he was bigger than the Joker, height and width.

To avoid his facial confrontation, I looked down to the pockets of his pants. I noticed he had a revolver in his left pocket and my breathing increased rapidly.

"You eyeing my piece, bitch? Hm?" He grabbed my face and pulled it up to his.

Before I knew it, he punched me across the face. I grabbed my face with my free hand to comfort the pain that was now spreading rapidly across my face. I had to get away.

"You know, the Joker has been keeping you cooped up in his room. A fine thing like you should spend your time being more useful. "

" Stop it, you fucking piece of shit!" I screamed.

" Oh ho ho, guys did you hear that? This little thing has got a mouth on her. Is that how you talk to the Joker when he's fucking you? Hmmm? You like to talk dirty, you little bitch?!"

His grip was getting tighter and I saw his hand reach for his belt buckle.

" Well, we're going to find out."

" No.. No stop. Please! Please! Stop! Stop! Please!" I was trying to get away but he kept pushing me towards him.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

The henchmen all around us were laughing and I felt doomed. I needed a miracle, and I needed one quickly.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. The blond man holding me didn't notice but I did. The henchmen also started to back away.

" I thin_**-k**_ the lad_y_ said to sto-**p**."

My savior.

I turned and there I saw him. He would've been angelic is he wasn't flicking his pocket knife back and forth. His tongue grazed his upper lip and his cold dark eyes met the man holding me. All the other henchmen backed away, and it looked like their party was over.

" Oh my god. It's the boss!" I heard someone whisper.

The blond man finally noticed the silence and turned in the general direction everyone else was looking. He saw the Joker and immediately released me. I fell to the floor but quickly scrambled up and ran towards the Joker.

I grabbed onto him around his waist and dug my wet face into his coat. I let out a couple of sobs. Oddly enough, his arm allowed for such a gesture and moved out of the way.

" My, my, m-_**y**_. Wha_**-t**_ were_ you_ all doing? Hmmm? "

He started creeping towards the henchmen that had been in the circle. I followed along with him; his arm somewhat protectively went around me, and it was almost like he was guiding me with him.

I took the time to lift up my head and take a glance at the blond man. He looked like a deer in the headlights. He knew what was coming.

The Joker's head turned from side to side expecting an answer to come from his terrified henchmen.

I let go of him, and followed closely behind him as he moved toward his men.

" Ya know, it's rud_**-e**_ to take wha**-t's** _mine_. I. Don'**-t**. Like. **It**." He grabbed a hold of one of his henchmen's faces with the hand that had been around me. I saw the henchman's face loose all color and it was like the Joker had sucked all the life out of him in that one look.

He then let that guy's face drop and he went to the next guy.

" No-_**t**_. One. Bi-**t**."

The Joker moved to the middle of the horde of his henchmen. The blond man was to his right and all the others were to his left. The tension steadily increased as the Joker became silent, and all one could hear was the flicking of his knife and the clicking of his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

The Joker slowly put his gloved hand into his coat , put his knife away, and pulled out a gun. He twirled it in his hand a little before grabbing a steady hold on it. He looked at it for what seemed an eternity before he aimed it at the blond man. The blond man began slowly backing away, but the barrel followed his every move. The Joker held his relentless gaze.

" Boss! I was just keeping your bitch in line. Boss! Please! Boss….boss! I was doing my job!"

He put up his hands to protect himself, as if that could save him from the bullet. Not even a white flag could save him now. The Joker's finger pressed against the trigger and I knew the blond man's life would soon be over.

In an instant that seemed faster than any human eye could comprehend, the Joker moved his arm from pointing at the blond man to pointing at all the henchmen. The Joker was still looking at the blond man, but his arm was a complete 180 degrees from the direction of his face. He then shot each and every one of his henchmen square on.

The gunshots caused me to jump and I let out an involuntary shriek. I had never seen anyone get shot before. From where I was standing, it looked like the Joker hit all of them perfectly. One shot to the heart and they all fell like individual domino pieces.

After disposing of the henchmen, he brought the gun back into his eyesight. He brought out a towel from inside his coat and wiped the barrel of the gun. He didn't like his gun being exposed to such filth.

The blond man let out a sigh of relief. The Boss had not killed him.

I looked from the blond man back to the now -dead henchmen. It was just a heap of bodies now. Being a doctor, I had seen my fair share of dead bodies, but it was nothing compared to this.

My attention was brought back to the Joker. He put the recently cleaned gun back into his coat pocket and searched for something else. He pulled out the knife that he had been flicking open and close before.

The blond man's eyes bulged at the sight of the sharp pocket knife. Sweat started pouring down from his face, and he began to tremble.

In what seemed like a millisecond, he grabbed the blond man's face and brought it to his level.

" St-**and** up, bo_yyy_."

The blond man tried his best to stand up but it seemed difficult to move when he was in the Joker's grip.

" Ro_nnnnall_-**d,** do _you_ wan-**t **to know how I got these sc_aaarrs_? H**mmm**?"

Ronald whimpered. Everybody had heard of these infamous stories and everyone knew that it was just a prelude to one's impending death.

" I was uh, walk-_**ing**_ home from work one night in the wors-**t **part of town. This part of town would pu-**t **_your_ lack of morals to _shame_. Anyway,** I** see some girl stand-_**ing**_ by the ligh-**t** post. From _afar_ it looks like she's a pros-titu_te_ hang_**-ing**_ around for a new clien**-t.** As I walk by her, I notice she's cry-**ing**. Being the **gentle**-_man_ that I am, I ask her if she's allrigh-**t. **She can bare-_ly _talk, tears are floodin_-g_ out of her eyes. …"

The knife is slowly pressing into Ronald's skin and I can see tears escaping from his eyes.

" She start_**-s**_ telling me about her_ boy_-friend and how he treats her like shi**-t**. I honest_**-ly**_ feel bad for her; she had it pretty rough. Little do I know, her boy-_**friend**_ rolls up with his posse, and he comes toward _me._ He think_**-s**_ I'm try-_ing_ to pick her **up.** I refuse and try to explain that I was trying to _help_ her. "Help her?" he says. "Yeah, " I say. " You should treat her better." I te-_**ll **_him. This angers him. " Fucker, you should be glad you're even alive right now." He start_**-s**_ walking toward me. " Ya know what fucker, Imma show you just how grateful you should be that I haven't shot you up ye_**-t**_."

The Joker stopped for a couple of seconds.

They car-_**veee**_ my face and then finis-**h** off with a couple of bull-**et**_s_."

The knife starts moving down Ronald's face and his yelps soon echo off the room's walls. I cover my ears to pull myself away from this situation.

The Joker stops midway.

" Don-_**'t**_ worr_yyyy_, wha**-t** happened to _me_ isn'-_t_ going to happen to _you_."

He finished splicing Ronald's face and it resembled a jagged smile.

Ronald was almost unconscious but the Joker shook him out of it.

" I liv-**ed**. You aren'_-t_ going to."

With that said, the Joker launched the knife right into Ronald's heart and pulled it back. Ronald fell to his knees, and glanced at me right before he fell face down. Blood began forming a pool around him, and the Joker just stared at the body with a satisfied look on his face. There was no sick humor in his story this time. He wasn't even laughing. He pulled out the cloth from his coat again and started wiping away the blood on the knife.

The Joker walked over the body, and made his way toward me.

" Don'_**-t**_ act so shock-**ed**, I kno_www_ you've seen a dea-_**duh**_ body before."

I was still in shock.

At that moment, I had no idea what to say. That's why I didn't say anything and I just wrapped my arms around him again. I buried my face into his vest and I let loose a couple of sniffles. I didn't cry. I now knew why he despised crying from his story. A crying girl is what led him to get those scars on his face— those painful scars on his past.

He didn't do anything; he just stood there while I hugged him. I inhaled his scent again; oddly enough, the mixture of gunpowder and greasepaint helped me calm down.

I felt like we stood there for ten minutes before I let go.

I wiped my eyes to catch any stray silent tears that might have escaped.

" Thank you."

He looked me straight in the face.

" _You_ won'**-t** be saying _that_ tomorrow."


	11. Trade Off

Chapter 11- Trade off

Hey guys, thank you all once again for the reviews. I also would like to encourage all of my readers to review! It really makes my day and serves as a great motivation. I love all your guys input and the feedback really helps me know what I am doing right and wrong.

Ready. Set. Go.

My eyes fluttered awake and I sat up, rubbing my eyes and face. I yawned but quickly closed my mouth when something was thrown at me. What was this?

The Joker threw some clothes at me.

"Ge_t_ ready."

I didn't challenge him. I wonder what was going to happen. I speedily trekked to the bathroom and got dressed.

As I made my way out of the bathroom, I looked around for the Joker but I couldn't find him. What was happening? I inched out of the bathroom entrance and felt something tight around my wrists. I turned as much as I could to find the Joker binding my wrists with some type of rope.

" What the hell is this?" I asked in confusion.

" A-**t**_**a**_**-t**_**a**_**-t**_**a**_, the sur-_prise_ is ye-**t** to come."

He then pushed me forward, and I almost lost my balance and tipped over. I caught myself with my foot though and propelled myself forward.

We moved through the warehouse; the Joker was always behind me, guiding me where to go.

I thought he had loosened up a bit, but something wasn't right.

We moved outside and as I took that first step out of the warehouse, my eyes were blinded by the sunlight I had not seen in so long. It took me a while to readjust and I lost sight of where I was going. The Joker saw my current predicament and grabbed a hold of my arm and guided me to where I was going. As I regained my vision, I saw that we were headed towards a white van. Was I going somewhere? Was he letting me go?

No, no that couldn't be it.

He shoved me into the van and I shrieked in pain as my knee hit the van's bumper. The Joker just looked at me, got in from the other door, and dragged me in.

The Joker clapped his hands, and his henchmen moved toward the driver's side and started up the van.

We started moving. It was just the Joker and I in the back and I looked up at him. He was sitting against the van's wall with one leg out and one leg in. He stared off into some distant world occupied in his own thoughts. His tongue grazed over his lips and his make-up looked freshly applied.

I was knocked out of my trance when the van took a sudden turn and my head banged against the side of the van.

"Ouch" I involuntary exclaimed.

The Joker looked in my direction, but said nothing. He just looked at me and I wondered what he was thinking.

We were on the road for about half an hour before we stopped. We were in front of some broken down warehouse in a desolate part of Gotham. What were we doing here?

The Joker dragged me out and pulled me in by my bounded wrists.

Inside, I saw two men, and a bunch of their crew standing with guns in the background. The two men stood in front of the others; one was tall and slim while the other was fat and pudgy. The slim one was smoking a cigar.

" Mr. Joker, so glad you could make it."

The Joker let go of me, and readjusted his violet coat.

I glanced at the other men in the room; their hair was slicked back, and they looked of Italian ancestry. They almost reminded me of the mafia.. wait.. mafi..was this the mob?!

My thoughts were interrupted when the Joker spoke again.

" Punct**u**a-_lity_ is one of my bet-_ter_ trait-**s**."

The slim one laughed shortly before he pulled out his cigar. It was a nervous kind of laugh. To be honest, none of these men looked the slightest bit comfortable with the Joker in the room. They kept up their tough demeanor but were cowering on the inside.

" Listen Joker, Batman has been on our asses ever since you kidnapped that doctor," He pointed his cigar to where I was. Yeah, like we needed to clarify who the hostage was in this situation. " It's kinda hard to get business done when you have the damn son of a bitch on your tail."

" He thinks that we may have some connection to you or links to the girl, which we obviously don't… until now."

A clever smirk spread across his lean face and the pudgy one began talking.

" You give us the girl so we can negotiate with Batman to stay out of our business." His voice echoed off the walls of the warehouse. Apparently, he could really use his belly to project his voice.

" Yea-_h_, yea-_h_ Maron-**i**, what's in **it** for _me_?"

Wait, was I being traded off? WHAT?! That asshole; he couldn't turn me over to these freaks! No pun intended.

" Joker man, we'll give you control of our part of the city."

That was over half the city. Was I really that valuable of a commodity? That's what I had become—a commodity.

The Joker moved his head around as he contemplated this offer.

" _Ya_ know, the Ba-**t** is not going to stop until he has the _girl._ He has to re-_**deem**_ himself after what_ I_ **di-d** to him."

" Even the more inclination for us to get the girl." The slim thug remarked through his cigar-filled mouth. The smoke began making its way to where the Joker and I were. I looked away in attempt to prevent myself from inhaling the toxic fumes.

" Wha-**t** makes _you_ think the Ba**-t** will stop hunt-_ing_ you down if you ge**-t** the girl? H_mmm_?"

Both men became silent for a while as they thought about this.

It was a while before the scrawny man spoke up.

"Batman is desperate for that girl. The whole city has lost their belief in him; if he gets the girl now, he can refuel that belief everyone has in him. We need a little time to make our recent uh, plan go through. The girl will buy us time. Batman will be preoccupied with saving her that we'll have enough time to finish our business. You of all people, Joker man, should know how we business types go about. You know how important it is to finish business on your terms."

I took all this in and it hit me. The Joker had made his point. He tarnished Batman's reputation with only one thing –me.

In my awe, I didn't hear the Joker agree. One of the Joker's henchmen came up to me and pulled me up to my feet. He pushed me to the other side and handed me over to the mob.

Tears started to form in my eyes. How could he do this to me? Well, what did I expect? He was, after all, a murderous clown. Well, I expected something; I don't know what, but something at least. I looked over at him, hoping that he could feel the anger radiating through me. He just looked me dead in the eyes; I didn't see any flicker of emotion or betrayal. I can't believe that asshole traded me off.

" Oh, she's a pretty thing Joker man. You do pick fine hostages." The scrawny one said. He pulled me up and I got a good look at him. His slicked black hair complimented his rough skin and pointy features. He oozed of deceit, but it wasn't stronger than his pungent cologne.

He pushed me towards the men in the back, and I fell to my knees once again. I cried out in pain but this time, it was more so for the separation that had occurred.

A couple of his men laughed at my predicament, but I looked down. Tears were forming in my eyes, and I didn't want to give these men any more to laugh at.

With all the courage I had, I turned my head to the Joker again. His expression was stoic, and he had that analytical look on his face. His tongue grazed over his lips, as it had so many times before, and his black eyes portrayed no emotion whatsoever.

He just looked into my red, swollen eyes for what seemed like forever. I expected some kind of reaction or something, but all I got was a long, hard stare.

The lean man was growing irritated with the Joker's presence and he started to fidget.

" Well, Mr. Joker, this about ends our meeting."

The Joker stared at me a little longer, and then broke his gaze and turned his head to the left a little to look at the lean man.

The Joker's face went from a stoic glare to a half smile that showed all his teeth.

" It was grea_**-t**_ doing busi-**ness** with _you_."


	12. Mindless Control

Chapter 12- Mindless Control

Thanks guys for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Here is the next chapter. I think this one took me the longest so I hope you all like it!

P.S. – There is a time lapse in the chapter. You will notice I skipped ahead after the plus signs.

Ready. Set. Go.

" You stay in here, until we trade you off in the morning to the Batman." The lean man said as he threw mw into some dingy room in the warehouse. There was no bed or any sort of sitting type of furniture. There were just hardwood floors and dust.

It had been several hours since the Joker traded me off and my emotions were still in a whirlwind. How could he do this to me? Was this the main goal? Was this the whole reason he kidnapped me in the first place?

Whatever. It didn't matter anymore, or did it?

The scrawny man shoved me into the room, and slammed the door behind me. At least there was a small window, and it let some light in. I crawled over to it to see if I could open it. It had a padlock on the outside that kept it from being open.

Disappointed, I huddled myself against the corner that had the least cobwebs and I just put my head down onto my knees. I hoped I could deflect the world right now and escape into my own calamity but it wasn't working. I thought about everything that had occurred in the past weeks, and I couldn't help the tears that started forming in my eyes. I wasn't stupid; the Joker had played me.

Those rescuing acts weren't bits of humanity that he accidently let slip; they were little bits of his plan that added up to his bigger picture—a picture of him ruling the whole city.

No, it wasn't a PLAN. The Joker never planned; everything just happened to go his way.

I can't believe I was still thinking about him.

I saw a light coming from under the door and I heard footsteps. Oh my gosh, what was going to happen to me? I wanted to be alone and I didn't trust these mafia guys.

I heard some talking through the door. I silently crawled to the door and put my ear against it in attempt to hear what I could.

" We gotta get control of the city back, Maroni."

" I know Jesse, I know. That Joker freak isn't going to let it be easy though. There ain't many that'd doublecross him for us. We gotta think big. Real big."

" The girl was important though. We got her for the Batman."

" Yeah she'll help us until we get the job done. Then we gotta take care of that clown."

I had heard enough. I crawled back to the corner and resumed my huddled up position. Great, not only had I been traded, but this feud wasn't even over. The Joker and the mob would still be fighting it out ; my trade was simply trivial.

The men soon ended their conversation and walked away. The light turned off and left me alone with my sole companion—the moonlight.

I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head down on them. I put my arms around my knees and started rocking myself. I thought it would help me go to sleep or at least calm my emotions.

My mind began to clear and my eyes became heavy and started to close.

I heard some kind of scratching against my window. It took me a while to realize what was happening. I thought it was a dream, but when I finally opened my eyes and regained some consciousness, I knew it wasn't. There was some kind of tapping at my window. It must be a tree or something.

Paranoid as I was, I stood up to see what was making the racket outside my window and to forget the fact that I couldn't sleep. I got up slowly, a cramp had started forming in my left leg due to my hunched up position. I got up to the window and looked out.

It was pitch black outside; it must be early in the morning. The only light besides the moon was coming from the street lights of Gotham. Oh god, they looked so far away.

Another tap against my window broke me out of my stare and I started to look around for the cause of the noise. There wasn't any tree in sight, so it couldn't be a branch banging against the window.

Something hit the window again and it looked like a little pebble. Was someone throwing them? I looked around afraid that someone might be watching me.

I started to look down, considering this room was on the second floor and I stopped breathing when I saw who it was.

His indigo coat was turned away from me at the moment, but I would recognize that figure anywhere.

He was bending over to get more rocks; despite being a sneaky bastard, he was quite conspicuous at the moment.

What was he doing here?

He was about to throw another rock when he saw that I was looking in his direction. He marched over to the side of the building below my window and I couldn't see him anymore. I think he was against the wall right beneath my window. What was he doing?

A rattling noise resonated in my ears, and I looked frantically out the window to see what he was doing. Had he been caught?

I turned my head to the right, and noticed a ladder that had been built on the warehouse. It was supposed to act as a fire escape, and I noticed the Joker climbing up it. The rattling noise continued as he climbed higher and soon enough, he was hanging on to a rung and leaning right outside my window.

I wondered what I was supposed to do now. What the hell was he even doing here? I thought he traded me off, ergo, he didn't want to deal with me anymore. He hung onto one rung of the ladder and he took his free hand and started to reach for something in his coat. He looked around several pockets and I was beginning to panic. What was he looking for?

At last, he pulled out one of his infamous knives. This one was long and thin. He put his left arm around the side of the ladder, and used his hand to hold the lock while his right hand began to pick the lock.

Wait, is he trying to get me out?

A little part of me was frightened that he's doing all this on a rusty old ladder with only one arm for support. What if he fell or the mob found out?

My nerves began creeping up on me, and I found myself in a very anxious state of being.

It didn't take him long to cut open the lock, but it felt like hours to me.

He opened the lock, pulled it off, and let it fall to the ground. He opened the window from the outside, and put his face directly in front of mine.

" Mi_ss_ **me**?"

His hot breath washed over me, and was a relief from the night air he had just let in.

I smiled. He was here to help me escape.

He took my smile as a "yes" and resumed talking.

" List-_en_ do**ll**, I'm going to nee**d** _you_ climb out of this win-_dow_."

I started to put one foot on the edge of the window, when I noticed that he put out his hand to help me balance myself. I grabbed onto it and his glove felt nice compared to the rough material of the window.

I put some weight on his hand as I climbed out the window. I was now on the ledge of the window with my hind legs.

" Oh-_kay_, now try to grab onto one of the rung_s_, and then **gr**_**aaa**_**b** onto my shoulder."

What?! He wanted me to clear like a foot to grab onto the ladder rung. How the hell was I supposed to do that without falling?

I looked over at him, and he looked me straight in the face. He knew of my current fear.

" Just. Do. **It**."

For some reason, I believed him. Getting out was much better than staying here. Wait was it? If I was traded off to the Batman, I could go home. No, no what I was doing right now felt right.

I took a deep breath and used one hand to grab the outside edge of the window. I then launched myself and used my left hand to grab the rung of the ladder. I made it!

I felt a sudden pain in my arm and realized that my arms were being stretched from holding onto the side of the window and the ladder rung.

" Ow.." I murmured.

I placed my left foot on a rung and my right foot was placed awkwardly against the side. I let go of my right hand, the one that was on the window ledge, and placed it on the Joker's shoulder.

Slowly and steadily, I moved my arms and legs downward so that I could go down first. This was the most awkward position I had ever been in. I was sandwiching the Joker between my body and the ladder, and I had to go down first. I moved downward, trying to place my hands on the rungs, but avoiding where his body was. The contact between us made it difficult to move downward on the ladder without touching him. I moved slowly, pacing myself. As soon as I moved over the Joker's body, I started to move a little faster. The ladder was indeed rusty, and the rust flakes made it difficult to grab a steady hold on the rungs. As I neared the end of the ladder, I noticed that it didn't go all the way to the ground. I would have to jump off to the ground. I could hear the Joker making his way downward as well, and realized that I had to get off soon. I propelled myself forward and jumped to the hard ground. I landed with my knees bent but lost my balance, so I stumbled forward a little in attempt to regain it. Once I had, I looked over and saw the Joker jump off and land perfectly.

Damn over- achiever.

He came towards me and grabbed my hand.

" _We_ go-**t **to go. Seems the _Ita_lians are awake-_uh_."

I looked towards the building again and noticed lights coming on through the windows. Oh shit, they were awake.

I was pulled out of my trance when I felt a tugging at my left arm. The Joker was dragging me forward, and I started to run beside him. We ran for what seemed a couple of minutes before I heard the Italians yelling behind us. They were barely getting out of the warehouse, but the Joker and I had already run a great distance from that location. I heard some shots fired but it was no use. We kept on running and a smile had spread across my face. We had made it!

Before I knew it, we had run across the grassy field that surrounded the warehouse, and were now on some road outside of the field. A van approached us, and I knew it was the Joker's men. The Joker opened the back, and I made my way inside. He followed behind and closed the door behind me, and we zoomed off.

I sat against one side, and the Joker sat against the other.

I looked at him, and he was avoiding eye contact with me.

" Thanks." I murmured.

That got his attention and he looked straight at me. He nodded his head to the side and then resumed looking off somewhere else. I looked down at myself and stopped looking at him as well. It was a very quiet ride to wherever he was taking me.

The van soon stopped and the Joker got out first. I came out and realized that we were back to the original warehouse. I started to walk towards it and the Joker followed closely behind. His henchmen got out of the van and went their separate ways. I honestly had no idea where I was supposed to go so I just went up to the bedroom.

The Joker didn't say anything so I assumed I was going the right way.

I made my way in and it looked exactly the way that it had when I left. I made my way over to the bed and collapsed. It was probably around 3 A.M. or something and fatigue soon grazed my body. I threw myself on the bed and I noticed the Joker take off his lavender coat and throw it across the room for it to land draped across his desk chair. He made his way over to the bathroom. I don't think he noticed that I was still awake.

He was in front of the mirror and I heard him turn on the faucet. He took some kind of washcloth and started to wet it. He brought the wet washcloth to his face and started to wash off his face paint.

Stunned, I made my way over to the bathroom. By the time he glanced in my direction, I was resting against the door frame.

He noticed that I was there and his hand dropped from his face.

He watched me and every single movement that I was making from there on out. Without thinking, I took the washcloth from his hand.

I started to wipe off the face paint on my own. He turned towards me and I took that as consent to keep going.

Since he was significantly taller than me, I was on my tip toes trying to reach his face. I saw his foot pull out a stool that was lying under the sink, and he sat down.

His face was within my reach now, and I started to dab off the white part of his mask. I ended up moving closer to his body and I was standing in between his legs now. I didn't notice it at first because I was too entranced by taking off his make-up.

I tried to be as gentle as possible, and I started with the cheeks first. The Joker sat perfectly up right, laying his hands on his thighs.

" What's the mob going to do now that I'm here and they have nothing for Batman anymore?"

I asked out of the blue. I moved up towards his forehead now. I was going slowly and trying to savor the moment, and the Joker didn't seem to mind.

" The mo-_b_ will most like-_lyyy _come **up **with some plan to ge**-t** _me_ back. Some, uh fu-_**tile**_ attemp-**t** that will _be_."

His confidence was overwhelming. He probably already knew how he was going to respond to whatever the mob did. It was an eerie thought.

All the white grease paint had been taken off by now, and his light skin tone began to show through. It was weird seeing such a human side to him.

I began on the eyes.

I carefully went under and around the eye.

" I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

He quickly obliged and I dragged the washcloth over his eyelids to rid of the black make-up.

"The Batman will be disappointed, won't he?"

He looked straight up at me, and his black orbs were still as menacing as they were when the make-up was on. Oddly enough, this time, I think I saw a hint of softness behind them. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me.

" B_oo_- h**oo**."

I laughed a little at his remark. He liked messing with the Batman; Batman's emotions were the Joker's _piñata_.

The red, wicked smile was the only thing left. I was nervous to wipe the make-up off; those were his scars and I didn't know if he wanted me to continue or not.

I glanced at his face again and saw that under all that makeup, there was a handsome man. Despite still having some makeup on, his prominent cheek bones, and soft bone structure added to his perfect face.

" You-**'re** not _done_."

Startled by his voice, I started to wipe the red makeup off his lips first. I saw that his lips were thin and refined. They added to his serious aura.

I started up the jagged scar on the right side of his face. I went along very carefully to avoid tugging or rubbing too hard against his scars. I was done with one side. The scars were less menacing now that I had rid of the red paint. I got a closer look at just how jagged and messily patched up they were. There were ripples in his skin around the scars and it still looked tender to the touch. The Joker didn't wince at all though when I rubbed the paint off. I started on the left side now.

" Why did you save me after you traded me off?"

He didn't answer immediately, so I just continued to wipe off the paint.

I had finished, and he still hadn't responded.

I took his face in as a whole, and I just starred. I was abnormally close and for once, I was looking him over and trying to make anything of his facial expression. He knew this and was as still and expressionless as possible.

" Be-_**cause**_, some things aren'**-t** mean_**-t**_ to be trade-_d_ **off**."

His hot breath hit my face and I continued to just look at him. His eyes met mine, and without thinking, I pushed my lips onto his.

At first he didn't respond but after a quick millisecond, I could feel his eager lips under mine. I was feeling light-headed, but I continued on. I put my arm around his neck to push his face closer to mine, if that was possible.

I was out of breath and had to break away.

God, that was one hell of a first kiss. Well, the first kiss ever for me.

I looked at him slightly embarrassed by my recent move. His right eyebrow rose up, and his tongue clicked against the side of his mouth. I moved away, still shocked by what I had done and placed the washcloth on the sink. I walked out of the room without glancing back and threw myself on the bed.

What had I just done? What in God's name motivated me to do THAT?!

I shut my eyes as hard as I could. Hopefully, this was all some dream or something. I never was one to do something like that. What the HELL was I thinking? Oh that's right, I wasn't.

My mind was racing and I heard the lightest sound within earshot.

" G_ooooo_d nig_hhhh_-**t**."

The line with the pinanta is taken from Chuck Palahunik. =). REVIEW! If you do, I might give longer chapters like this. Well, if you want!


	13. Lassie Go Home

Chapter 13- Lassie Go Home

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Once again, I see that I am getting numerous story alerts and I think that's totally awesome! However, I would encourage all of you to review. I feel that reviews really help me update faster and they take like less than 30 seconds! Do it for me please!

Also, I skip ahead in this one and I put symbols on Word to designate when I skip ahead but they never show up when I upload it to . I tried using X's this time. Maybe that'll work but if not, I know you guys will figure out where I skip ahead.

Ready. Set. Go.

Last night's events came flooding back in a whirlwind. Did I just trade my chance to go home to be with the Joker?

It was morning and this question had been bugging me all throughout the night. It was like a cut on the side of your mouth that you couldn't stop touching with your tongue and if you did, you know it would heal. You just couldn't do it though.

Last night, I wanted to be back in this warehouse. The thought of my own home never crossed my mind. Something compelled me to come back here. There was some kind of connection but I don't know…that was a scary thought. Never being in a relationship before, I had no idea what the ramifications of what I was feeling would lead to.

I decided to deter these thoughts and shook my head violently hoping that these thoughts would plop out of my head.

" You oh-_kayy_?"

His voice surprised me and I jumped a little.

" Yeah I'm fine."

I turned to where he was. He was sitting at his desk chair, with his feet propped up on his desk, and he was holding knives. At first, I gasped when I saw what he was holding, but he started to chuckle and aimed them at some picture of Batman. He was throwing knives at a newspaper cutout of Batman across the room, and might I say, he was hitting the bull's eye every time.

" Uhh..about last night.." I started. I had no idea how I was going to go about this.

" Las-_**t**_ nig_hhh_**-t**." He mimicked. He stopped throwing and titled his head as he looked at me.

He had put his make-up on again, and he was wearing just his purple pants, hexagonal shirt, and vest.

Did he ever not dress up? Well, I shouldn't say that. That outfit wasn't dressing up to him. It was an everyday thing.

The bravado I said that statement with quickly disappeared and I became silent. I had no idea what I wanted to say about what happened last night. He saw this, and continued chucking his knives. We sat like that for several moments until he ran out of knives, and he went up to get them out of the wall.

He stood up and walked over. He started to pull the knives out of the now destroyed picture of Batman.

I watched him and suddenly he turned around.

He looked at me for a second. His made up face was more menacing than the softer human I had revealed under it the night before.

His voice broke me away from my observational trance.

" Pac-**k** uh, _your_ thing_**-s**_."

It took me a while to process what he had just said.

" What? Why? Am I going somewhere?"

" _That_'s usuall**-y** why people pac**-k**, _doll_."

A smile lit his face and I continued to ponder.

" Where am I going?"

He took in this question and let out a little "mm.." His head bobbed up and down a little, and he strode on over to his closet where he hung his coats. He adjusted his collar as he turned away from me, and put on his purple coat.

" Home."

Home? I was going home?

" Are you serious? I'm free?"

He turned and looked at me again. This time, his look was somewhat grave and he clicked his tongue again. He was thinking about something. I don't think I should have said "serious"; he obviously had a problem with that.

He turned back towards his closet and started talking once again.

" You'-_**re**_ only fr_eeee_ if you wan-**t** to _be_."

He ignored my first question and his answer was a conundrum. What did he mean by that?

I let it go and focused on the task at hand. I started moving my clothes to the bag that held them, and put my books and work away. I didn't know how I felt about this. For some reason, I didn't look forward to going home. It just didn't feel right.

As soon as I was finished, the Joker grabbed my things and walked out of the room.

I took one last look around this place that had been my prison. I pulled myself away and followed behind the Joker. I didn't want him to get mad or anything.

We walked out to the van, and he threw my stuff inside. I followed behind, and then he came in. He closed the van doors, and we were off.

I had become so used to this ritual of entering and exiting the van. I sat against the side I usually do and looked at the Joker. He took out one his knives from his coat and clicked his tongue.

He started to flick it open and close; it was the same knife he had used to kill Ronald.

A sudden panic hit me; he never played with knives in front of people unless he intended to kill them.

He saw my sudden alertness, and started to chuckle to himself. He looked me straight in the face, and I saw his makeup didn't have its severe demeanor as it usually did.

" Don't wo_rrrr_y beauti-_**ful**_, _your_ face is too pret-**ty** to ca_**rrr**_ve **up**."

I exhaled a silent gush of relief, but the nerves never really went away. That was the end of our conversation but the Joker kept flicking the knife like it was play toy.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride back.

I got a glimpse of what part of the city we were in. It looked like we were around the city limits but I had no idea. All of Gotham looked the same to me.

We drove for a little while longer until we suddenly stopped. I prepared to exit the van because I saw the Joker moving towards the doors. He got out first and just as I was about to get out, he grabbed my face.

Pain surged through my nerve-endings and fear began to creep up on me. I saw him raise a gun with his free hand.

" Ho-_me_ sw_eeeee_-**t **home, So-_**nuhh**_"

A crushing force hit me on the side of my head and I fell back. Blackness crept around my eyes before it enveloped me whole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes slowly fluttered awake. It took me a couple of tries to successfully open them. As I did, I felt the aches that were running through my body. Where was I? What had happened? Where was the Joker?

I grabbed my head and sat up. I looked around and noticed I was in some kind of office.

" You're awake."

I turned quickly, but a knot in my neck wasn't having any of it.

"Ahh.."

" Sorry, we didn't have any spare beds. The bench would have to do. I'm Lieutenant Jim Gordon."

Jim Gordon? Police? What the hell?

I grabbed my head and attempted to introduce myself.

" Dr…. Dr.."

" Dr. Parikh. Don't worry, we all know who you are."

I nodded a little but was still trying to figure out how I ended up here in the first place.

" How..um how did I end up here?"

" I don't know. I came into my office, and there you were, lying right outside the police station."

What? Why was I there? Had the Joker dropped me off here? I don't remember walking here.

" Would you like some coffee? It might help you wake up."

What? No it wouldn't. Caffeine was not going to lull my head pain; what was this guy, a doctor?

" No, thank you. Umm can I go home? I honestly have no idea why I'm here."

" Yeah, we can drop you off at home, but first we'd like to ask you some questions. As you can see,"

He pointed outside the station doors, and I noticed mobs of reporters standing outside.

" ..The press would have a field day to be the first to talk about the Joker's first living hostage. You're the one that survived."

I looked out at the reporters again and they looked like a pack of lions vying for the last piece of meat in the jungle. Why did this have to happen to me? What did the Joker want me to do? I just wanted to be home in my bed, not on some police station bench. I nodded towards Gordon that I'd do what he said; it'd help me get out faster and I had no reason not to. I followed him to an interrogation room.

I entered the room and noticed that all this room contained was a desk, two chairs, and huge windows all around. No doubt, they were 2 way mirrors. The room at first was completely dark, but I heard some kind of external movement as I entered the room. Gordon turned on the light, and to my surprise we did have another visitor in the room.

His black suit looked odd against the tope colored walls, and his cape was worn from all his crime fighting. He turned and I felt I was under some kind of watchful glare as his eyes met mine.

" Uhh, Dr. Parikh, this is Batman." Gordon squeaked as he made his way further into the room. His beige trench coat reminded me of the Joker's despite not being as nobly colored.

I nodded. I knew who he was; he was the guy who didn't save me! I stuck closely behind Gordon and he offered me a chair behind the desk. I sat down on the cold steel, and I immediately felt the frigid material under my thighs.

Gordon went on the other side and so did Batman.

" Now, we are just going to ask you some general questions. You don't have to be here but we feel you might be able to give us some insight on the Joker considering you made it out of his captivity."

There wanted information on the Joker. What could I say? That under all that make-up, there was an incredibly handsome man that was a great kisser? Yeah, that'd be a great newspaper headline.

" All right." My voice was a little shaky presumably because there was a six foot Bat standing right next to a sitting Gordon.

I looked over at Batman. Why was he here? Was he actually trying to help people NOW? I dismissed this thought. I didn't know him so I couldn't judge him, but I wanted to so badly.

" Well, first off, being in the Joker's captivity, did you happen to notice where you were? A building, warehouse, some underground location?" Gordon questioned. He jotted this down on a legal pad he pulled from his trench coat earlier.

" Uhh… no. I was tied up in one room most of the time. There were no windows so I had no idea where I was. I honestly could have been in Wayne Manor and I wouldn't have known." I heard Batman move a little and he looked a tad bit unnerved. I wonder why.

" All right. Did the Joker ever mention any other plans? Did he make an insinuation of other acts of violence or crimes he was going to commit?"

" The Joker never makes plans. He does things on a whim. Therefore, I could have no idea what he was going to do because I don't think even he knows."

I looked over at Batman while Gordon wrote some notes down. He gave me a peculiar glare, and I wonder what he was thinking at this moment. He probably thought I was off my rocker.

" Did the Joker make any references to other criminals? To people he was working with or some "business" associates?"

" Umm.."

I knew about the mob, but was that important? I didn't want to tell them that the Joker saved me from the mob because what would that entail? What would they think?

" I think he mentioned something about the mob, but I'm not sure. I was knocked out so many times that I wasn't hearing things right."

This time I noticed Batman put his head down and he knew that the pain I endured was somewhat his fault. I let him dwell in his guilt as I turned back to Gordon.

" How'd you get here?"

Did Gordon know that somebody dropped me off. Maybe he knew it was the Joker but he wanted confirmation.

" I don't know."

He stared at me for a bit still trying to swallow the answer I had given him. That's all I had though.

" Why do you think you survived, doctor?"

I truly had no idea. I wanted to think that the Joker spared my life because he felt something for me but I knew that would be too hard to believe. It was probably my idealism showing. Batman looked up at me inquisitively and I thought he was trying to decipher what I was thinking by just looking at me.

Sorry buddy, only the Joker can do that.

"I don't know. Maybe he's moved on to something else, and he has no real need for me anymore. I honestly don't know and I think it's pretty ridiculous to ask me what you guys don't know either."

My voice lacked the conviction to make that statement but Batman and Gordon seemed to have swallowed it with ease.

" All right Dr. Parikh that will be all. Thank you so much for your time and we'll be more than happy to drop you home. No doubt, the press will try to horde you with questions, but we'll try to get you out as quickly as possible."

With that our session ended and we made our way back into the hall leading to the room I originally woke up in. Batman pulled Gordon aside to whisper something and I trailed along ahead.

"Gordon, I'll keep an eye on her. The Joker doesn't let people go just like that, there must be something else."

I stopped while I was some feet ahead and waited. I looked back to see Batman moving in the opposite direction, and Gordon approaching me.

" Let's go out through the back."

We went through some other room that looked like Gordon's office, and then exited out the door that was supposedly the "back".

As sneaky as Gordon thought he was, I soon saw a mob of reporters and television cameras approaching us, and before we gained enough speed to make it to the car, they were all over us. Gordon pulled his hand out in front in an effort to protect me and guide me to the car, but the reporters were having none of it.

"Doctor! Doctor! How does it feel to be the Joker's only living hostage?" I heard someone shout in the group. I had so many microphones thrust in my direction that I had no idea which one to speak into.

" It feels great to you know..still be alive."

How else was I supposed to answer that question. Was I supposed to say that something still didn't feel right about being able to go home?

" What did the Joker do to you?"

" I think everybody saw that on the news." I retorted.

I didn't mention that he showed some acts of kindness towards me but then they'd probably think I was crazy. Maybe I was.

" How'd you get out?"

I guess nobody saw the Joker's van. He must've dropped me off but I'm not going to say that. Gordon must've known but I don't think he knew what to make of it. Neither did I but I didn't want all the press knowing that.

" Luck, I suppose."

" All right, that's enough. Give the lady some room!" I heard Gordon yell and then I saw some of his officers come up and help me into the squad car.

I got into the backseat, and Gordon handed me something before one of his men drove the car out of the lot.

I looked down and saw that it was his card. I snuck it into my pocket and sat quietly for the rest of the ride.

The cop dropped me home, and by that time, it was nightfall. I walked up to my door, and at that moment it hit me. Did I even have my keys? I felt around in my pockets but found nothing. The cop found my landlord and had him open my door; he seemed happy that I was back. He had a celebrity living in his complex now. He could jack up the price as much as he wanted to.

I got inside and the cop left. I made my way into my bedroom. God, this felt so weird. I was in my home after what felt like eternity but I wasn't excited or relieved as I thought I should be. The apartment still looked the same, and I made my way over to my bedroom. I noticed the bags I had packed back at the Joker's place set right next to my bed. He must've broken in and put that stuff back after he knocked me out and dropped me off at Gordon's. For some reason, that didn't bother me as much as it should've.

All I wanted to do right now was sleep. I could call my relatives and friends later. I plopped onto my bed and stuck my head in my pillow. I took in the scent of the sheets and could smell hints of my detergent. It was a vast change from the smell of gunpowder and greasepaint.

I tossed and turned for a while before I found a comfortable position. Thoughts of why the Joker let me go whirled around in my head. Why would he leave me in front of Gordon's? What would the mob do now? What was Batman going to do? My head was traveling in a million different directions but they all led to one thought.

The Joker.


	14. Normalcy

Chapter 14 – Normalcy

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Once again, story alerts are fantastical but reviews are the cherry on top! Please review, you know how much they mean to me!

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know! I don't own any of the Dark Knight characters but I do own Sona.

Once again the lines of X's symbolize a jump in time.

Ready. Set. Go.

The sunshine seeping through my window woke me up. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing things right; I hadn't experienced sunshine in the morning for so long. This thought brought me back to reality; I was home.

It felt weird not waking up to knives hitting against the wall or that peculiar tongue clicking that could silence a room. It felt weird being in my own bed after embracing the smells of gunpowder and greasepaint on his mattress.

What was wrong with me? Why was I thinking like this? I should be glad to be home, and I was.

Then why did I have to convince myself?

Hoping to rid of these thoughts, I got up and started my morning routine. I was planning on stopping by the hospital today and picking up a shift.

I walked into my living room and turned on the television as I started getting ready. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I heard my name coming from the television set. I ran out, with the toothbrush still in my mouth and toothpaste dripping down my mouth.

It was the morning news.

It was the same reporter that had been with my best friend, Jasmine the other day.

I turned up the volume.

" It has been reported by Gotham PD that Dr. Parikh has safely made it back home and out of the Joker's captivity. Dr. Parikh was kidnapped by the Joker when Gotham General was blown up, and she is the first person to make it out of the Joker's grasp."

I turned it back down and took in all that had been said. My friends and parents were going to kill me for not calling them when I first got out and that they'd hear of my safe return through the news. As if on cue, my phone rang and I ran to answer it.

It was my mother, and after several minutes of frantic yelling, she finally calmed down and confessed how glad she was that I made it home safely. I conversed with her for 30 minutes when she finally felt that I would be okay. After I hung up and decided to call my best friend, Jasmine.

I picked up my cell phone and picked her name on my contacts.

" You know, I think our friendship is in jeopardy when Gotham news knows more about you than I do!" She yelled upon picking up.

" I missed you too" I smiled against the phone.

" Yeah, you can't imagine how glad I am that you're back. It must've been awful being with that freak. God, they should lock him up forever."

" It wasn't that bad."

" Excuse me?! He beat you to kingdom come and you think that it "wasn't that bad". Did he fuck you up while you stayed there? Do you have voices in your head now?!"

" No I don't," I chuckled a little. " At least, I got out. I think that in itself is a miracle."

" Yeah it is. How did you get out by the way?"

" I know this might sound weird Jasmine, but I think the Joker kind of dropped me off."

" He dropped you off?! Like a taxi?" she added sarcastically.

" No, I was knocked out and then I woke up outside Gordon's office. Maybe he doesn't need me anymore for his diabolical plan or something."

" Yeah, you better hope that's it. He doesn't PLAN remember?"

" Yeah, he doesn't"

Silence followed.

" Well, I am so glad you are okay. Never do that again okay?!" She comically added.

" Haha. I'll try not to be so kidnap-able."

We said our goodbyes and after I hung up, a smile spread across my face. It felt so good to be back…right?

I finished getting ready and made my way to the hospital. It felt so weird driving my own car, and actually seeing daylight when I wanted to. It felt extremely odd to put on my doctor's coat again; it brought me back to the first day I had my face on encounter with the Joker.

I wonder what he was doing right now.

My thoughts were interrupted my some car honking behind me.

I pushed my last thought aside and drove to St. John's Hospital. It was Gotham General's sister hospital, and so many of the workers would have been relocated there.

After dubiously fighting for some parking, I made my way inside. Walking in felt so foreign to me at first because it was a new hospital, but also because it was a confirmation that I was back to my normal life.

As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by a nurse who recognized me as the "girl who had survived." Before I knew it, there was a crowd forming around me, and my old co-workers were coming up to me and asking how I was. Disliking all the attention, I quickly assured them that I was fine.

After several minutes of catching up, the group dissipated and I headed over to the neurology department.

I walked over to the head desk when I heard someone call my name and grab my shoulder.

" Sona, it's so good to have you back."

It was Dr. Ronson; the royal asshole who got me in this predicament in the first place.

I gave him my most nervous smile but it was so hard to be nice to this guy.

" I just..uh want to apologize; I feel that your kidnapping was somewhat my fault."

" Well, you didn't know what was going to happen. What's done is done; lay it to rest Steve."

" All right then. Umm, I'll have you scheduled back in this week; it's the least I can do."

" That would be great. "

" You can go ahead and head back to the lab. Just clock in."

" Thanks."

I nodded curtly and headed to the lab. I wonder how long it would be until they started to build a new hospital in place of Gotham General. I noticed how crowded St. John's was; this hospital was housing not only its own patients but also Gotham General's. I clocked in, but the stupid machine didn't recognize my employee number. Oh well, I would tell Steve later.

I made my way to the lab where I was reunited with my fellow lab coworkers. They informed me of our new project and I began working quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Mr. Wayne, it's so good to see you again." Steve Ronson said as he greeted the multi-billionaire.

" Well, it's a pleasure, Dr. Ronson. " Bruce said back while offering his megawatt smile.

" We hear that you are interested in helping rebuild Gotham General." Dr. Ronson continued as they walked along the emergency ward and began to head upstairs.

" Yeah, I think with me having my kind of resources, it'd be the best thing I could do. Plus, Wayne Enterprises seeks to expand into different career areas. I've done the military, telecommunications, and other businesses, but I've never really considered the medical field." Wayne continued.

Dr. Ronson gave a nervous smile.

" Well, as you can see, St. John's doesn't have enough resources to maintain all the admitted patients. Gotham General like St. John's is part hospital, and partially functions as a research facility as well. Let's being our tour, shall we?"

" We shall" Mr. Wayne replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After meticulously staring down a microscope for a couple of hours, I decided to take my lunch break. I told my fellow neurology buddies that I was taking off and disposed of my rubber gloves and lab eyewear.

I made my way out of the lab, and decided to find Ronson and tell him I was going on my break. The clock in machine still hadn't registered me as a worker, so I had to notify him of my hours.

I headed out of the lab and walked down the ward when I noticed Dr. Ronson walking alongside some business type person.

Who was that?

I didn't want to spend my time wondering. It was my lunch break and the less amount of time I dealt with Ronson, the better.

I made my way up to him.

" Excuse me Dr. Ronson, I am taking my lunch break. The machine didn't register my employee number yet, so I came to tell you. "

I happened to notice amidst my talking that the man standing next to Ronson was Bruce Wayne. What was he doing here?

He noticed me, and extended his hand.

" Bruce Wayne " he said.

I smiled, and greeted him the same way.

" Sona…Sona Parikh." I looked into his face. It was well chiseled, and his cheek bones protruded and gave his jaw line a strong structure. His warm brown eyes contrasted with the rigid structure of his face and they looked…familiar.

" Dr. Parikh? The one that survived?" He questioned.

" Yeah…" I murmured in a very low voice while I broke eye contact.

" Why yes she is! Gotham's one and only Dr. Parikh!" Ronson spoke in with an uncharacteristic bout of cheeriness.

What the fuck?

" Mr. Wayne here is considering sponsoring the rebuilding of Gotham General." Ronson added. Was he trying to convince Bruce Wayne to fund him by saying an infamous hostage worked at his hospital. Well, that's efficient.

Why would Bruce Wayne do that? I just thought he was a self-centered playboy, who basked in rich parties and scandalous women. I wonder what he was getting out of this. He's probably trying to show everyone how caring he can be.

Bullshit.

" Well…that's very noble of you, Mr. Wayne." I commented.

" Oh, call me Bruce, Dr. Parikh." He said as he flashed me his million dollar smile.

" Call me Sona" I added nervously in an effort to not be rude. His gaze had yet to be lifted from me and I was becoming a little uncomfortable under his stare.

" Well, then, Mr. Wayne, shall we continue our tour?" Ronson asked. Ronson did not like being ignored so he had to bring Wayne's attention back to him.

" It was very nice meeting you Sona." Bruce said in his warm voice.

" Likewise." I nodded and headed off towards my car.

Well, that was weird. Bruce Wayne was actually somewhat human and not a superficial, egotistical bastard everyone made him out to be. Who would have thought?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It'd been hours since my lunch break, and I was about to clock out of my shift. I told Ronson, and got my schedule for the rest of the week. Apparently, I was working each day this week, which was fine by me. It would help me not think about **him**.

I walked out of the hospital entrance's sliding doors, when I heard someone call my name. I turned quickly and saw Bruce Wayne rush up to me from his car in the parking lot.

He wasn't wearing his suit anymore, but had changed to some more casual clothes.

I smiled nervously, not really knowing what he wanted.

He came up to me, somewhat out of breath, but still was able to plaster a huge smile across his face. God, maybe that was why all the women swooned for him or that his bank account had more money than the whole city of Gotham.

" Hi Bruce" I said in a surprised tone.

" You're off the clock right?"

" Uhhh yeah. " I replied somewhat confused.

" Well, how would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me?" He asked.

I was shocked; did he just ask me out a day after I made it back to Gotham. God, was this guy in it for publicity?

" Listen Bruce, that's very nice of you but…," I started

" It'd be real quick, and it's just coffee. I went home, and for some reason, I just felt compelled to, I don't know, talk to you after spending the whole day with Ronson. I came back here and waited until you walked out. Give a guy a break, huh? I need to detox after spending so much time with that guy."

He smiled again, but there was some sort of pleading in his eyes. His eyes…those eyes looked so familiar, and he caught me looking at them and quickly moved his head to the side.

After a quick millisecond, he looked back at me, and pleaded a little more.

" All right. Ronson is difficult ; I feel for you. " I gave in. I mean what the hell? I had just spent time with Gotham's most notorious criminal, and now I was having coffee with Gotham's richest man.

" We can take my car." He said and walked me to his Rolls Royce. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw his vehicle that I didn't notice his chauffeur.

" Sona, this is Alfred. Alfred, this is Dr. Parikh" Bruce said.

I wiped away some of my drool and looked up to meet an elderly man. He shook my hand and warmly smiled, and I instantly took a liking to him.

" The pleasure's all mine." He said and walked towards the door to open it for us. Bruce let me in first, and he followed.

Once we were all seated, Alfred spoke up.

" Where to Master Wayne?"

" How about that little bistro on 8th street and Elm?"

" All right."

I saw Alfred smile thorough the rear view mirror and I felt calm. Bruce began talking to me about my day, and being polite by asking all the mundane questions one does when they first meet. I did my best to be interested.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up to the bistro. Bruce led me out of the car and into the bistro. It was a small and quaint place, and Bruce seemed to know the workers. He probably owned the place, and when I asked him about it, it turned out he did.

There really was no one in the bistro at the moment, and Bruce seated us in the lounge chairs, with a small table between us. He got us the coffee, and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke up.

" So, how are you adjusting to being Gotham's new celebrity?"

I laughed a little at his comment, and pulled the cup of coffee away to answer.

" I don't think of myself that way. I honestly do not want the attention at all. I went from Dr. Parikh to the "girl that survived"" I added wittily.

He laughed at this, and I saw some aura of comfort flow through him. He seemed so much more relaxed than he was when he was with Ronson.

" I know you probably get this a lot now, but what was it like, you know, being with the Joker?" he asked

At first, I sat in silence.

" You know, you don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable." He quickly added on.

" No, no I'm just trying to sum up what it was like. It wasn't as bad as I thought, and it was honestly not as morbid and terrifying as I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, I was scared to death half the time, but in retrospect, it could have been far worse. I mean, I took a couple of beatings, and that was difficult, but at least I'm not dead." I felt like I was rambling, but I didn't want to give him the impression that there was more to the situation than what I had said.

His face lost some of the light it once held, and his smile was gone.

" Well, I can't imagine how nerve-wrecking and dangerous it must have been for you" He solemnly commented.

" Yeah, well what's done is done."

" Only if Batman had done something. He could've found out where the Joker was hiding you and saved you or something" Bruce said.

" Or… he could have taken off his mask. I don't know. I mean, from what I noticed, I think the Joker held me in some kind of warehouse but I had no idea where. None of the surroundings looked familiar. It would have been pretty difficult to find the hiding spot" I replied.

Bruce's face lit up again, and he seemed to have gotten out of whatever funk he had been in earlier.

" Yeah, the Joker seems like he would be one to stay away from a crowd. He seems to like solitude" Bruce mused

" I guess. I couldn't tell. I think he can be whatever he wants to be, when he wants to be" I stated.

" What do you mean by that?"

" I mean, he's unpredictable. Right when you think he's going to do something, he changes on you. He technically is the definition of chaos; the same chaos he wants to submerge Gotham in."

Bruce seemed to take this in before he said anything else.

" Yeah, he is crazy. I wonder what he's going to next; no one knows what to expect from him."

I moved in my seat when he said the word "crazy". The Joker wasn't crazy, and I had experienced that first-hand.

" There is honestly is no way to know what's going to happen. All I know is that whatever he is going to do, it is going to be big. It always is with him. He is never one for subtlety" I reflected.

Bruce nodded, and noticed that I had finished my coffee.

" Are you ready to go?" He asked curtly and I nodded.

We made our way to his Rolls Royce after we disposed of our cups. Alfred was waiting patiently outside, and smiled when he saw me again.

Bruce carried on our casual conversation but talked no more of my hostage situation or the Joker.

Before I knew it, we had reached the hospital parking lot, and Alfred was pulling up to my car.

" Well thank you for this Bruce. It was very nice of you." I said.

" No problem, we should do it again some time." Bruce kindly replied.

He got out with me and escorted me to my car. He held open my door as I took a seat.

" I'll see you later. Goodnight." I said.

" Goodnight." He added and gave me one of his genuine smiles. I smiled back and he closed the door.

I started the car, and made my way out of the parking lot, but noticed that Bruce and Alfred were right behind me.

I turned right and drove on home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…In Bruce's Car…

" Well, Master Wayne, she seems like a nice girl." Alfred commented as he drove down 52nd street.

" Yeah Alfred, she's really nice. It doesn't hurt that she actually has a brain too." Bruce replied with a slight laugh.

" Well, did she say anything important?" Alfred questioned.

" She doesn't know his whereabouts, but I expected that. She said it might be a warehouse. Maybe it's on the outskirts of the city. Who knows?"

Alfred answered with silence before asking another question.

" What else did she say?"

" She said the Joker was going to do something big. It wouldn't be like him to not to. She believes the Joker is the epitome of the chaos he wants to bring upon Gotham." Bruce added.

Alfred chuckled to himself.

" What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked intrigued.

" She is a thinker, Master Wayne."


	15. Return of the Mask

Chapter 15 - Return of the Mask

Hey thanks guys for all the reviews! I love all the comments I'm getting for this story and I greatly appreciate it! Keep them coming! More reviews make me super happy and when I'm super happy, I write more! Hahah!

FYI: I'm watching The Dark Knight as I'm typing this. It is the most perfect form of inspiration but I bet you guys already knew that!

Ready. Set. Go.

It'd been a week since I'd left the Joker and 5 days since I had coffee with Bruce. I don't know why I was counting, or that it even meant anything. I just was.

Thoughts like these consumed my thoughts when I was on my break. Ronson gave me 12 hour shifts this whole week, so these thoughts had been curtailed, but not completely obliterated.

I was just finishing my last ten minute break I would receive before my shift ended. I might as well get back to work, I wanted away from these thoughts and preoccupying myself with my work was the only way.

I threw away my now-empty cup of water, and headed back to the neurology office. I had seen my share of patients today, and now the remainder of my work day remained in the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finished up my latest diagnosis report on my newest patient and wrapped up all my work. I cleaned up my workstation, and clocked out.

As I was heading down the stairs, I had the most unfortunate luck of running into Ronson. He greeted me with his fake smile, and acted like I actually enjoyed talking to him.

"So...uhh, how's that new patient of yours coming along?"

"She has a minor case of encephalitis. She's sedated and I've started her on corticosteroids and anticonvulsants for the seizures. "

God, why is he trying to make conversation? I hate it when he does this. He actually acts like he cares about his employees. Self-righteous son of a bitch.

"Bruce Wayne has recently invested in the rebuilding in Gotham General. I think that's partially because of you."

Well, this is what he wanted to say all along.

"Me…why me?"

"Well, your celebrity status would definitely be a motive for him to invest. It would add to his reputation if he helped Gotham's most famous survivor. You know how these things work."

God, why was he saying this to me? This was appalling; did he want me to punch him in the face?

I scoffed at this needing to get away.

"Actually I don't. Goodnight Ronson."

With that, I stormed away not wanting to hear any more of his bullshit. The head executives in charge of the hospital would give him big props for getting an investor. Dumbass didn't deserve it.

Aside this thought, something in me didn't believe that Bruce Wayne would invest for some superficial reason. I know he was Gotham's playboy and he was known for his narcissism but I saw something in his eyes that told me otherwise.

I shook my head trying to rid of these thoughts. All I wanted to do now was go home, and relax. I had a tiring day and I couldn't let thoughts of Wayne or Ronson exhaust me even more.

I rushed to my car and drove home hoping to reinstate my peace of mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked up to my apartment door and had to use the light of my cell phone to find the correct key. It took me a while to get the right one, and I opened the door to a living space of complete darkness. I could see the faint light of my alarm clock coming from my bedroom and the street lights donated some of their light to illuminating my space.

I stood in my entryway, but hesitated going any further.

Something didn't feel right.

I didn't know what to do. Here I was just standing in my doorway, with my door open right behind me. I inched towards the kitchen that was right next to the front door, but stopped in my trek when I heard a muffled noise.

I stopped breathing in effort to hear more of the noise. It was getting somewhat louder but I had no clue as to what it was. Was someone in my house?

I pulled out my cell phone and used the light from it to see around me.

Nothing.

Maybe it was just some odd creaks in my home. Nothing to worry about…right?

I continued inching towards the light near the kitchen. If there was someone in my home, I would find out now. I slowly moved my finger, and flicked the light on.

Holding my breath, I turned around, and jumped a little when I saw somebody sitting at my table.

" Su_rr_-**prise**"

His green hair was a little tousled and his make-up was worn but it didn't subtract from his demeanor. That muffled noise hadn't been a creak but rather the clicking of this tongue.

My nerves started to tense as I let out small breaths of air. My heart began to beat a tad bit faster, but I had no way of soothing it.

The Joker looked around my house as he sat in my chair, and a confused look appeared on his face.

" I hand-_**ed**_ out other invites, **but**_ I_ gue_ss_ the other-**s** couldn'-_t_ make **it**."

Some of my fear dissipated, and I let loose a nervous laugh.

The Joker's mouth turned up into a grin extenuating his scars even more. We stood like that for a while when a thought hit me. Why was he here? Was he going to kill me? I mean I was the Joker's only surviving hostage; that couldn't be good for his reputation. No, it couldn't be. I hadn't noticed that my head dropped down a little, but it rose back up when he started talking again.

" Hey toot-_s_, _I'm_ goi-**ng** to nee-_d _those hand-_**s**_ of _yours_."

"What?"

He used his index finger of his right hand to motion me forward. I moved slowly towards his seated figure and when I stopped, he stood up, and closed the gap between us. I let out a heavy breath, and the Joker noticed because he started to chuckle. To my surprise, he took of his long trench coat and threw it aside. He then started to take of his vest, and threw that on the table. I was fixated on what he was doing that I didn't notice that we were in a very close proximity of one another. He then began on his blue patterned shirt. He had taken his gloves off and I saw his strong lean hands again. The same hands that beat my face to a living pulp.

My eyes moved up to the skin being exposed by the opening shirt. He finally took off the shirt, and I knew what he was talking about.

There was a long gash running along his chest, and it was bleeding profusely. I swept the sides of his shirt aside to get a bigger look at it.

" How long ago did this happen? You could've lost too much blood and would need to go to a hospital!"

He chuckled a little to himself.

" Bat-_**syyy**_ and I had a_ little, _just a little, al-**ter**-ca-_**tion**_ earlier tonigh-_t_. I think he's** mad** at me for uh, mak-_ing _him look **bad**."

He followed this statement with a bout of laughter. He was probably woozy from the blood loss.

His attempt at reassuring me that it was " a little altercation" was not going to soothe me. I didn't fight him though.

" Oh my gosh, sit down. I'll stitch this up right now."

I hurriedly scrambled around the house, and found some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and rubber gloves. I was running from room to room trying to find a surgical needle or suture that I might've brought back from the hospital. Luckily, I found some neatly packed in the back of some drawer in my bathroom. I had no idea where I got these; I must've brought them back with me from the hospital. I rushed back to the room the Joker was in, and took off my coat and my shoes. I washed my hands thoroughly and put the gloves on.

I made my way to the Joker, who was just slouching in the chair, and extending his mile long legs across my floor. I caught a glimpse at his rock hard chest again, and the scars that decorated it.

I know I had done this before, but I wasn't as scared to look now. Remembering the task at hand, I made my way over to him and he straightened up. He put his hands on his thighs and tapped his fingers. I brought the items over to the table and looked for a chair to sit in.

My search was interrupted by the Joker clearing his throat. He obviously did it to get my attention. I looked his way and an awed look was on his face.

" U_hhhh_, do-_**ll**_, _you_ have the bes-**t** sea-**t** in the hou-_se_." He spread his arms wide but motioned towards his lap. I let out an exhale and moved that way. It was better to do it his way; the wound was my most important priority right now. I straddled him like I had before, but this time, I grew accustomed to it far more quickly.

I sprayed the alcohol on him, and he didn't do as much as even wince. I got the surgical sutures on the surgical needle and began stitching away.

" _You_ ough**-t** to _than__**k**_ me."

"Yeah, and why is that?" I was used to talking while stitching; it made the process go by faster.

" _I _got _you_ hang-i**ng** out with the like-**s** of Bruce Wa_yyy_ne."

I stopped stitching for a while and looked up at him. His eyes met mine and entertained a mischievous glint.

How did he know? Well, that was stupid. I should rather ask, how did he not know?

" Yeah, well it was just coffee. He's investing in the rebuilding Gotham General, and I guess he just wanted to talk or hang out. It was all rather odd, he asked me about you a lot."

" M_**eeee**_?" He said with mock surprise.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

" Yeah, I guess everyone is dying to know what it's like to be your hostage. No pun intended."

This time it was his turn to laugh, and it was a heartfelt one. I honestly thought he was laughing because he thought it was funny and not because he was mocking it; it brought a smile to my face.

" That's _aw_fully nob-_**le**_ of him to rebuil-**d** that hospi-_tal_. _May_-be he's trying to **impress** _you_."

" Impress me? Why would he even care to do that? He's got loads of girls throwing themselves at him. He has to be doing it for the reputation or something to inflate his ego even more so."

" _You_ don'-**t **think tha-**t**."

" What? Of course I do."

" _No_, you don**-'t**. _You _think he's decen_**-t**_."

I looked up at his face again, and he had seen right through me.

" Well, he's not as stuck up as I thought he'd be."

"H_mmm_."

The Joker became quiet and I think he was contemplating what I had just said. Had I upset him? Why would he care about Bruce Wayne?

We sat in silence for quite some time, and as I reached the lower end of this gash, I happened to notice the other one that ran along his side.

Mindlessly, I traced it with my gloved finger and I heard the Joker exhale. I looked him straight in the eyes.

" How did you get this one?"

He looked back at me and the intensity in his eyes caused me to cower a little. I felt scared but my curiosity kept nagging at me. I tried to look him back with equal vigor but it wasn't possible.

" I was in Ark-_ham_ for the firs**-t** time. I was pu**-t** in the last ce_ll_ in the war-**d**. The guar-_d_ who look-_ed_ over the war-**d**, Ro_gggg_er, uh, made fun of the…scar_**-s**_,"

He pointed to the scars on his face.

" I. Didn't. Like. **It**. No**-t** one bit. But, I pu-_t _up with** it**. Some nights though, when all the doc-_**tors**_ left, Ro_ggg_er would gath-_er_ up his other guar-**d** buddies, come in-_**to**_ my cell, and **beat** me. With me in a straight-jac-**ke**_t_, they though_-t_ it'd be good spor_**-t**_. I fought back. _That_'s when good ole Ro_ggg_er go-**t **a li_tt_le scar-**ed**. He pull-_**ed**_ out a kni-**fe** when I was taking care of one of his budd-ies , and dra_gg_-**ed** it along my **side**. I stoppe-**d** and fell to the groun-**d**. He gather-_**ed**_ his budd-ies and lef-_t_ _me_ to blee-_**duh**_."

I looked at him at that moment, and I tried to study his expression. A wave of sorrow rushed over me, and at that moment, the Joker wasn't the mass murderer he was known to be. He was a victim. Even if he hadn't been telling me the truth, I still felt sorry for him. I felt angry at the men who did this to him. I felt that he needed me there.

In that instant, I pushed my lips to his, and put all the emotions I was feeling at that moment into that kiss. The touch was electrifying, and his lips on mine caused the rest of the world to melt away. His reaction was immediate, and he was kissing me back just as eagerly. I didn't care that his makeup was rubbing off on me or that I was kissing the most wanted man in Gotham. I cared about his lips were moving in a rhythm against mine. This was where I wanted to be.

I broke away for a bit for some air, but our faces were still abnormally close. I could feel his hot breath on me, and I reveled in its warmth. After a few breaths, I looked him back in the eyes, and pushed my lips onto him again. This time, I could feel his hands on the back of my neck, pushing me closer to his face. His powerful hands on my neck made me yearn for more.

I hoped Roger was dead.


	16. An Explosive Beginning

Chapter 16 – An Explosive Beginning

Thanks guys for all the reviews! I'm so glad all of you like the way I'm portraying the Joker and that you're all glad he's back! Wooo! Also, I'm glad you like my character Sona and how their relationship is developing. I love all the input so keep reviewing guys!

Ready. Set. Go.

I woke up in my bed. I don't remember even walking into my room the previous night. I sat up, and last night's memories flooded back into my mind. I was still wearing my clothes from last night, so nothing like that had happened. I thought of the kiss we shared and my face broke into a huge smile.

I looked at my alarm clock; I only had 2 hours to get ready and go to work. Booo. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I flicked on the switch and was face to face with my reflection in the mirror.

There were smears of red and white makeup around my lip area and on my neck. I touched them hoping that it could magically bring him back, and we could do it all over again.

I know this might sound crazy but I wasn't about to analyze what was happening between the Joker and I. I know it was crazy that I was making out with the most dangerous man in Gotham at my dining table all through the night, but I didn't want it to be crazy. When I was with him, all forms of reasoning went out the door. He messed up my thinking; he brought out the pure impulse and instinct in me. In the end, I couldn't analyze things I hadn't thought about. Maybe the ramifications of my actions would hit me later on, but right now, nothing was wrong to me.

I scrubbed my face in order to get the makeup stains off. I later got in the shower, got dressed, and made myself some oatmeal. I hurried out the door and drove to the hospital. It was so weird going back to my daily routine when last night was anything but ordinary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hustle and bustle of St. John's reminded me of all the work I needed to get done. Half my shift had already past, and I still needed to write out the last few remaining reports on my current patient and her severe case of dementia. I was beginning to examine the diagnosis and her current medications, when a voice interrupted me.

" Hey Sona, the guys and I are going out for some drinks after our shift. Do you want to come?" my associate and dear friend Max asked.

" I wish I could. I know how much Jack Daniels loves to see me, but I'm going to have to blow him off tonight, unfortunately." I wittily responded with a smile.

" Haha. Poor guy will be heart-broken." Max said, joining in on the joke.

" You guys have fun. I still have loads to do." I proclaimed with a slight dip in my voice.

" Well take it easy Sona. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked out.

I heavily exhaled and began working on the report once again. I headed over to the microscope to check out the latest biopsy I had taken from my dementia patient when an annoying beep from the intercom filled the hospital.

" Paging Dr. Parikh, Paging Dr. Parikh, you're needed at the front desk."

" God, do these people want me to get anything done!" I shouted to myself. I was in the lab alone, so I could've screamed for my life, and no one would have heard.

I frantically left my work, hoping that this would be quick. I power walked to the end of the hall and to the front desk.

" Yes, Susan? " I said to the receptionist, in a somewhat angry tone. I didn't mean to, but work needed to get done. She didn't sense my anger at all and cheerily handed me the receiver to the phone.

"There's a Jim Gordon for you on the line." With that said she turned away and continued to type away on her computer.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Yes, Dr. Sona Parikh. This is Jim Gordon. We are…I have something to tell you,"

His voice was frantic and his speaking was disheveled. It was probably bad news.

"What is it?" I demanded in an alarmed tone.

"We have a situation at your parents' home. There seems to be uhhh, bombs located within the home, and there is an imminent threat to their lives considering they are tied up in the house…"

"Hello? Sona are you still there?"

I had dropped the receiver after he mentioned my parents' home and began running to my car. What the hell was happening? I got in my car and drove to my parent's home as fast as I could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I most definitely broke every speed limit on the way here. I was doing sixty in a neighborhood for Christ's sakes! I drove up to their home and saw a mass brigade of police cars, fire trucks, ambulances and a SWAT vehicle. I parked the car right there and ran towards the scene.

Jim Gordon saw me and jogged on over as well.

"Sona, the situation has gotten…"

"What the FUCK is going on Gordon? Why are there bombs?"

"Right, right," His voice was shaky. I'm betting that he didn't know or that if he did, it still wouldn't help the situation.

" Well, uhh, the house has been uhh, rigged with bombs and charges. Your parents are inside, uhhh tied up, and we're doing our best…"

" Tied up?! Why haven't you gotten them out yet?!" My voice was steadily gaining volume.

" Well, the thing is, uhh, whoever did this uhh, told your parents that if they stepped out of the house, the bombs would uhh.. They would uhh.."

"Would what, Gordon?!"

" Detonate." He answered solemnly.

The weight of that word hit me like an Amtrak train. My parents were in imminent danger and it seemed like there was nothing I could do! My face froze for a couple of seconds, and Gordon tried to shake me out of it.

" What..Who would do this?"

" We have no idea. Your parents only heard a voice; they were blindfolded."

" Well, shouldn't bomb squad be doing something like trying to stop the bomb or something."

" Bomb squad is trying to work on the bombs connected to your parents but its turning out to be to very tricky. The ones around the house are another story."

" Wait, what? There's nothing you can do? Is that what you're telling me?"

" No, no it's not Sona. We are doing everything we can." His voice lacked the conviction to make me believe that statement and I just stood there motionless for a bit.

Tears started to well up in my eyes, but oddly enough, rage started to pump through my veins as well. Who would do this? My parents were innocent, sweet people! Who would do this to them?

I couldn't take it anymore. I started to walk towards the house in a forceful stride when I felt a hand grab my arm.

" What do you think you're doing?" Gordon exclaimed.

"I'm going to go be with my parents! Maybe I can help! You have to let me do this!" I pleaded.

I tried walking towards the house again but his hand tugged me back.

" The house is rigged to explode and you want to walk in there?! We have no idea how much longer we have!"

I turned back at him and there was a look of frenzy in my eyes. He didn't even know how much longer we had?!

This didn't motivate me to stay behind. I pulled as hard as I could away from his grip and began sprinting to my front door. I could hear Gordon's footsteps behind me but I was halfway across the lawn when the explosion of the house pushed me back.

The house burst into a fit of flames and thunderous noises; I fell backward several feet and landed face-first on the concrete. My head was aching from the blow, and my body was unable to move.

The windows of my parents homes were blown out, and the roof was nowhere in sight. From my lying position on the ground, I could see almost my whole life breaking apart in slow motion. My parents; oh my god, what was I going to do?

I tried as hard as I could to keep looking but my head was having none of it. It was pulling me into an abyss of unconsciousness but I fought for more seconds to see the remains of my now-shattered life.

Pretty soon, my mind had gained the advantage and pulled me into a sea of darkness.


	17. Comfort with Solace

Chapter 17 – Comfort without solace

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like my story up to now! Please please please reviewww!

Ready. Set. Go.

I was awake but I turned over in the bed with my eyes closed. I shoved my face into the pillow when I smelled…. grease paint.

Grease paint?!

I quickly sat up and realized that I wasn't in my home. The boarded walls, murky interior, and newspaper clippings gave it away.

The sudden movement triggered pain all over my body and I was quickly reminded of the events that happened the day before. My parents, oh my god, my parents! I let out a little shriek due to the pain that was coursing through me.

How did I end up here?! What about my parents?!

I pulled the covers off my body when I realized that I wasn't the bloody mess I expected to be. To my surprise, I saw white cloth bandages applied all over my legs. I looked at my arms, and lifted up my shirt to my bra to see that I had been bandaged there as well. I looked down to see that I wasn't wearing what I had worn last either. I was in some shirts and my old UCLA shirt. What the hell, this wasn't what I was wearing last.

As if to reconfirm my thoughts, I heard a long tongue click some from the side of the room. I turned and saw him sitting at his desk, writing furiously away.

" What the hell happened? Why am I here?!"

Even with his back turned, I could see him stop writing, and turned his head slightly. I could see him glaring at me through the corners of his eyes. I got out of bed, and walked over to where he was so I could have direct contact with his face.

" U_hh_, you blacke_d_ out from the explo-**_sion_**," he started

I stopped and froze for a second. It all started to replay in my head, and tears began to form in my eyes.

" a_nnnndd_d I brough-**t** _you_ here."

His resumed talking broke me out of my trance.

" Explosion..my..my..parents..my parents are gone.." I murmured under my breath. I made my way back to the bed again fearful that my legs wouldn't be able to hold me anymore. My mind was just hit by the inevitable –my parents were gone. I still had no idea what happened but the shock of it all was still throwing my head into a whirlwind. I sat down and grabbed my head in effort to stabilize my fluttering mind.

With my mind in a chaotic mess, I didn't notice that the Joker make his way over to me. He pulled the chair by the bed near me and sat right in front of me.

I brought my hands up to my face and I sobbed. I let loose the pain and sadness I hadn't been able to release until now came out in tides. All I heard was the echoes of my sobs in the room and I lifted my hands away from my face to see the Joker sitting right in front of me. Through my wet and puffy eyes, I looked up at him. He looked at me, and I just wrapped my arms around him, and sobbed into his chest.

He didn't move. He just sat there; his rigid body didn't lose form at all. I just wanted to rewind time and make all of this go away. I wanted my parents back. Oh god, I wanted them back so badly!

I felt his arm touch the small of my back, and I was instantly comforted. I needed the sense that somebody was there for me. Especially right now.

He let me cry. I cried until I don't think I had anymore left in me. I felt weak and emotionally fatigued. I felt hollow and that I was in some alternate universe. I didn't want to believe what happened.

After at least ten minutes of solid waterworks, I started to move away from him. I saw the tear stains I left on his vest and I wiped away whatever tears I had left on my face. I looked up at him again, and this time I think I saw a flicker of gentleness behind his hardened eyes. If I did, it was gone in a moment because he stood up immediately after that.

I watched him get up and walk over to the place where he had chucked his knives into the wall.

" Who did this?" I said in a silent tone. It was still difficult to talk.

" The mo-**_b_**."

It took me a while to process this.

" The mob? But why?"

He forcefully grabbed a knife out of the wall, and turned back to me.

" I sai-_d_ they would get **me** back somehow for taking _you_ bac-**k**."

" What? Why me? If they are trying to get you, what do I have anything to do with you?" I asked perplexed. His face now held an expression of sorrow and made his way over to his desk with his knife.

" The way I figure, they uh, though**_-t_** that _you_ obviously mean-**t** _something_ to me if I bothere-**d** to take-**uh** _you_ back after trading you. They got to _me_ by hurt-**ing** _you_."

It took me a while to process this statement and when I did, I didn't say anything in response. Did this mean that he felt something for me to? Did he rescue me because he liked me? Silence ensued and I just watched the Joker and he forcefully launched the knife into the wall across the room. It struck the wall with some force and I saw some wood splinters fall off from the collision. He got back up and started to dig the knife out.

" I shoul-_d_ have seen **it** coming. I should have seen wha-**t** they were doin-**_g_**. " His voice broke the silence and anger resonated through his words. It wasn't directed towards me though; it seems that he was angry with himself. Did he want to prevent this pain I was in? Did he care that I was in pain? No, no that couldn't be it , as much as I wanted it to be. He was angry because he didn't have the upper hand for the first time.

My thoughts were interrupted again when I saw him launch the knife again at the wall. How did he manage to hit the same spot every single time? I turned away from him and looked at myself. The bandages caught my attention again and I wondered who patched me up. It was probably the ambulance I saw at the scene outside my parents' house but I couldn't help asking.

" Who uh, patched me up?"

" I di-**d**, do**_-ll_**. You were uh, pre_tt_y bea-**t** up. I couldn'-_t _have **you** bl_ee_ding every-_where_, could _I_?"

At first, discomfort washed over me, but in the end, I was thankful that he had done that for me.

" I suppose you changed my clothes as well?"

He stopped chucking knifes and looked over at me.

" Tre-**_bek_**, we hav-_e_ a wi_nn_er."

I let loose a much needed laugh. I saw the ends of his mouth turn up a little but it might have just been my eyes playing tricks on me.

" You probab_-lyy_ should res**-t** up. You were pretty bange-_d_ up."

I looked down at his work all over my body. He did a good job; he probably had a lot of experience dealing with wounds.

" Well, uh thanks." I said somewhat nervously.

Once again he looked over from his game of chucking knives, and tilted his head a little. He didn't say anything but continued to stare at me until I looked away.

" You'-**ll** be stay-_ing_ here until **I **say _you_ can lea-_ve_. "

At first I wanted to refute and say he had no control over me, but after a while of mental deliberation, I saw his logic. The mob was after me, seeing that I had a connection with him. It wouldn't be safe for me to be home. His warehouse or wherever we were was technically the safest place in the city. Being with the Joker was technically the safest place to be; well, only if he was on your side that is.

I wonder what this meant there was between us. I pushed these thoughts aside. I couldn't afford to dwell on where that train of thought was leading.

"What about the funeral?" I asked with slight tremors in my voice.

He looked me in the eyes again but I saw a hint of softness in his eyes.

" You can g**_oo_**."

I smiled in an effort to thank him.

" What do you think Batman is going to do?"

He continued chucking what knives he had in his hands. He landed one square in the bull's eye of the torn Batman picture.

" The Ba-**t** will _prob_-ably dress up, like he alway_sss _does, and try to be right-**eous** or some-_thing_. He'll tr_yyyyy_ to figu-**re** out who did this, but _he_-'ll send them to **Gor**-don. The Ba**-t** doesn't kill. Wha_-t_ a **shame**. He thinks _he_'s a better person because of it. He thinks he can sculp**_-t_** morals into "wrongdoers", and _they_ think **I'**m craz**_yyy_**? There are no mor-**als** to be sculpt-**_ed_**."

He was staring off into space and probably picturing how sinister the world was. I finally got a glimpse into his thinking and mind you, it made sense to me. People aren't as good as they pretend to be. It really is a dog-eat-dog world. People labeled the Joker as crazy because he ruthlessly killed or committed horrible crimes. Yet, we have people cheating and stealing every day, and we let it happen. His thoughts and reasoning started to fester something new in my blood—a thirst for revenge.

I tore away from these thoughts and addresses and more pressing issue.

" What are you going to do to the mob?"

I assumed he was going to do something. It wasn't in him to not do anything.

He stuck the last knife he had forcefully into his desk, blade first as he started to answer my question. He turned towards me.

" Ya kno_www_, the mo-**b**, "

He extenuated his hands and used them to talk.

" the mo**_bbb_** doesn'-_t_ know who they messe-d with. They are used to _wav_ing around their Cuban cigar**_s_** and big e_go_s to get wha-**t** they wan_-t_. The mo_-b_ is _nothing_. The Itali-**_ans_** have no clue. No, no. They ha_vvvv_e no **clue**. They squan-**der** and pilfer for mone_y_ and they think that makes them leg**it**-im-_ate_. No. I'll sh**_ooww_** them."

His voice got eerily deep as he said that last sentence.

" What does this mean?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes narrowed, and a sinister smile appeared on his face.

" **It** means tha_-t_ _I_ will** eat** them ali_vvv_e."


	18. True Revelation

Chapter 18- True Revelation

Hey guys, please review! This story is taking a lot of planning and effort and reviews make me feel that it is for a good reason!

Ready. Set. Go.

I woke up to find a steaming cup of coffee by my bed. I had cried endlessly last night, and had gotten very little sleep. The aroma from the coffee was soothing and just what I needed to refuel.

I sat up against the bed headboard, and brought the coffee up to my face. I sniffled a little, but the scented steam from the coffee cleared my nose. I took a tentative sip, and realized it tasted just the way I wanted it. I took a bigger sip, and gripped the cup with two hands when I felt an odd sensation. I felt like someone was looking at me, and I looked to my right to find the Joker just looking at me. His feet were crossed on the bed but he was sitting at his desk chair. I looked over at him, and our eyes just met for a moment.

His stare was intense and I had to look away to maintain my calm. Had he been watching me sleep? I finally gained enough nerve to look back at him, and he was still looking. Elated, I smiled at him, and the tension that was there before seemed to disappear.

I finished my cup of coffee, and put it back on the nightstand. He walked over and picked up the cup.

" S_ooo_, **I** go**_t_** the amount of cre_aaa_m and sugar ri**_gh_**t?" He questioned.

" Yes, it was perfect." I replied in a little voice.

He stared at me after my response, but didn't say anything. He brought over a chair and sat on it, and continued to look at me.

" _You_ cried all nigh**t**."

I looked over at him, and my eyes welled up a little.

" I still can't believe it." I put my head in my hands to avoid him seeing my face scrunching up with tears. My body jolted when I hiccupped and hyperventilated simultaneously.

" He_yy_, l**_ooo_**k at **me**," He said softly, and grabbed my face with his hand. It was a gentle grab this time, and his soft touch was something I wasn't used to.

I looked up at him, and he looked at me. My breathing slowed and I had stopped crying. He analyzed my face, and without notice, he instantly brought his hand behind my head and brought me to his lips. It was a tender motion, and his lips weren't as demanding as before. I leaned in, and kissed him back. For some odd reason, I felt relieved by his gentle motion and my sadness from before dissipated.

I began to move closer to him, and what had been a gentle kiss at first grew with ferocity. My lips started to move faster against his, and I could feel the pressure between our faces. I latched my hand around his neck, and I could feel his lips wanting more. They grazed my face with such instinct that it felt so right. I opened my mouth for a quick second, and I could feel his tongue graze the insides of my mouth. I was now on my knees, on the bed, and holding onto the top of his shoulders for support as he sat on the chair. The sensation he created in me was new, and something that was essentially satisfying.

We kissed for several minutes when I suddenly felt his hand behind my neck tense up. His started to grip the back of my neck and it was a painful grasp. Before I knew it, he was pulling my face away from his with immediate aggression. He pushed me away and somewhat threw me backwards with his hand. I landed with my butt on my bed.

Confused, I looked over at him.

He seemed to be breathing deeply or rather seething. What was wrong with him?

" What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked over at me, but his eyes were filled with anger.

He got up and grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up. I screeched in pain, and tried to pry his hand off. He was hurting me.

He forcefully pushed me into the wall, and I fell to my knees in pain.

" What the fuck is wrong?!" I screamed hoping I make him realize the pain he was causing.

It was to no avail.

I was leaning over on my knees when I saw him pensively walking back on forth in the room. When I yelled, he came back over and kicked me in the stomach. I squealed in utter pain, and watched him continue to pace the room. Gasping for air, I saw him come back, and grab me by the hair, and push my head into the wall. I clutched my head in pain from the blow and fell over. He pulled me up again, and threw me against another wall. The contact between the blow and my face reopened some of my healing wounds and gave birth to new ones. Warm liquid started to seep down my face.

I saw the Joker continue to pace and he was holding his head.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!" I yelled hoping for some kind of explanation.

I tried standing up, but only to see him come and push me back down.

Tears started to well up again. I had no idea why he was doing this. Why did his emotions ceaselessly change so instantly?

I audibly started crying now, and he stopped pacing.

" Stop-**uh** it. Sto**p**. **_It_**." He roared.

Taken back by his new wave of aggression, I cowered into a corner, and put my head down. I was still crying but I tuned it down to avoid being yelled at again.

I could hear him punching the walls in frustration, and kicking other things around. He let out angry yelps, and this was the scariest time I had ever spent with him. He was out of control, and his emotions were sent off in an instant.

Through my quiet sobs, I managed to say what I wanted to for so long.

" What did I do wrong?" I asked.

This got his attention and he turned from where he was standing. He was facing a wall and pounding on it, but my recent words shocked him and forced him to look my way.

" Yo_uuu_, " He began quietly as he pointed at me. He slowly made his way over to my crouched being.

" Yo**_uuuu_** were supposed-_uh_ to be a hos-t_age_. A hostage! A mindless pa_wwwn_n in my **game**. Bu**-t** n_ooo_, you talk-**ed** and I listen-**ed**. HA HA HA. I listen-**ed** to you-r pret-_ty_ face. You have a brain, do**_-ll_**, a very **_good_** one at tha**-t**. You uh, were a bi**-t** too interes-t_ing_ to ki**ll** off, "

He paused for a second and I considered what he had just revealed. Did he feel something for me?

He put his head down as if to collect his thoughts but I continued to look up at him.

" s_ooo_ I le**t** you li**_vvv_**e. " His finger pointed at me and he tilted his head to the side. His voice was seething with anger, as if he had made a mistake.

" I tol-**d** myself I was going to kill you soon. Yes, **yes**, you were throw-_ing_ off my game. I couldn'-**t **have tha**-t**. I. Couldn**-t**. **_No_**. But yo_uuu_ continued to _squirm_ your wa_yyy_ into my head. It's fu**nn**y, usually **_I_**'m the one get-t_ing_ into people's **_heads_**," He flicked his hair back a little, and displayed a small grin.

What he did next took me by surprise. He took out his knife from his pocket and flicked it open. I sharply inhaled, fearing what was to come next. He slowly glided towards me, doing some balloom-esque dance with his feet. Was he trying to lighten up the mood? What the hell was he doing?

He flicked the knife in and out as he pranced on over to me. He crouched down to my level, petted my face with his gloveless hand. He never used his gloves on me. That was weird.

I slowly exhaled when he petted me. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my face in his right hand, and held me in a painful grip. My body was aching from all the blows and hits I had suffered within the last ten minutes, but his grip on my face was the most frightening of them all.

He played with his knife in his left hand, and then slowly brought it up to my face. He lightly grazed my skin, and I shut my eyes hoping this would all disappear. I could feel the cold metal against my warm skin, and I shuddered. My heart picked up the pace, and felt like it was going to burst out of my ribcage at any minute. Was he going to kill me?

He saw the panic in my eyes and chuckled.

" C_ommm_e on, op-**en** up." He stated.

I closed my mouth tightly. He, on the other hand, shook my head vigorously side to side to get me to open it. He put the knife right outside my lips, so any external movement on my part, and the knife would enter my skin. God, he was good at this.

I reluctantly opened my mouth, and he pushed the blade against the side of it.

" Wh_eeeerr_e were we? Oh ye**ss**, you go-**t** into my head. I didn**_-'t_** think i**-t** wa_ss_ a big deal at firs-**t**. _No_. I though_-t_ it wa**_sss_** jus-**t** a minor setbac**_kkk_**. That's why after ever-_y_ evening I was uh, nice to you, I push-**ed** _you_ away the next. You were get-t**_ing _**to me.. Bu_tttt_ then, then, we ki**_ssss_**ed. HA HA. I knew then that I was _losing_ **it**. I don-**'t** know why I let _you_ do these things or wh_yyy_ I responde-**d**. I didn'**-t** have **control** anymore, buttermuffin. No.** No**. I ha_ddd_ to push you away. I le**-t** you g_oo_, but i-t obviously didn-**'t** work. You-**_'re_** send_-ing_ my mind into **_chaos_**. As mu_ccc_h as I love it, this **chaos** is differen**_-t_**. **I** don-'_t_ have the upper**-hand**. No. _No_. You d**_ooo_**."

Those last words shocked me, and now I understood why he seemed so bipolar. Those days he was nice and warm towards me were offsetting for him. He tried to convince himself that wasn't him. He had to push me away and hope that whatever I made him feel would go away and he would quickly regain the upper hand. It didn't happen that way, and now we were here. He did feel something for me, and it was driving him to the ends of the world to forget it.

I looked him straight in the eyes. He couldn't kill me off. He couldn't. Could he? He just admitted that something about me kept me alive all this time. It couldn't have dissipated by now, could it?

" I wan**-t** to slice you u**_pp_** so bad-_ly_. I wan-** t** to shatt-_er_ that pret-_ty_ face of yours, **doc**. I wan-**t** to cut up your body into **itty** bi_tt_y pieces. Oh. **I.** _do_."

He put some pressure on the knife, and it knicked the inside of my mouth. I could feel the warm liquid seep through, and the iron taste of my own blood filled my mouth as it touched my tongue. I whimpered in pain, yet he was oblivious of it. His head tilted to the side, and he raised his arm with the knife up, as if setting himself up to make the cut. I closed my eyes shut, and a tear escaped from my eye. I prayed. All I could do now was pray. My mouth was paralyzed at the moment, and it seemed that he would have to make up his own mind up about me. I could feel him glide the knife across the inside of my mouth very slowly, and I yelped in pain. My nerves tensed up, and the sides of my mouth that were being butchered became increasingly sensitive.

He went a little way before he stopped. When he stopped, I automatically opened my eyes and looked into his. He glared into mine but he seemed frozen. Was he going to continue?

He took the knife out of my mouth, and dropped it to the floor. His tongue clicked and I could tell that he was thinking. I swallowed the blood that had been seeping into my mouth. You can swallow a pint of blood before you get sick.

He sat next to me on the floor, against the wall. He leaned his head against the wall, and let out a huge exhale, as if he had just overcome an obstacle. The knife was somewhere near him, but he wasn't going to grab it. I think the worst was over.

He sat there humming to himself, and playing with his thumbs. I had no idea what was going on inside his head and I think I was in the clear with him. I tentatively turned my head to the side to catch a glimpse at him. He was breathing in and out, his legs were sprawled out, and he looked… defeated.

What had I done?

I started to crawl over to him, and did the unthinkable next.

Nervously, I straddled him, like I always did when I was patching up his wounds. He looked at me throughout this entire process but didn't say anything. I looked him in the eyes, but he didn't even flinch. Through my peripheral vision I saw the knife lying there, but his hand was nowhere near it.

I put my left hand on his heart and left it there. The steady beating of his heart was soothing, and made him a little bit more human at that moment.

"Do**_c_**, my **heart** feels a little w_ei_rd," he interjected.

His voice caught me by surprise and I smiled. I looked up at him, and his eyes showed cheeriness in them that I hadn't seen before.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

" Be_cause_ **you**'re h_eeer_re" He boldly stated.

My smile grew even wider and I couldn't help myself, but I pushed my face onto his and kissed him. He kissed back with an equal if not higher level of ferocity. I felt his hand against my back, and on the back of my neck He was pushing me closer, and I didn't resist. We were locked in this position for several minutes when I broke away for air.

I placed a little peck on his lips, and rested my head on his shoulder. He let me lay there, and I felt his hand against my back as I fell into my restful position. For a few moments, we just sat there, and I put my hand on his heart again to feel the beating. It was comforting.

At that moment, he wasn't a mass murderer or a sociopathic clown. He was there for me. I think that he also felt the same way about me.

" Why are you worried about what I'm doing to you?" I asked out of the blue. I was now playing with a loose end of thread that was coming off his vest.

" Be_ccauss_e emotions impair judge-_men_-**t.** In a town where every-**one** is gunnin-**g **for you, judge-**_ment_** is vit-**_a_**l." He stated.

I saw him bring up his hand and wipe away some of the blood that was on my face from the earlier beatings.

I noticed his bare hands and grabbed them when he was done.

" How come you never wear gloves when you hit me?" I inquired. The question sounded wrong and a moment-killer but my curiosity was overwhelming.

" HA HA observa_nnt_, aren't you do**ccc**? It's because I like touch-_ing_ you**urr **face." He stated, and he watched the smile on my face grow wider.

I dug my face deeper into his vest and inhaled the fumes of gasoline and grease paint. Yet, this time, I enjoyed them.

" What's going to happen to us?" I asked with my face still buried in his clothes.

He was playing with my hair, but stopped when I asked this question.

**" I'm** goi-_ng_ to let the chips **fall** where they _may_."


	19. Coffee Mates

Chapter 19-Coffee Mates

Dear Reviewers,

YOU RULE. =).

I don't own any of the Dark Knight characters.

Ready. Set. Go.

I knew he wasn't crazy. After what he admitted, he consciously knew what was going on in his head, and the effects it was having upon him. He wasn't crazy, no, he wasn't.

Unless of course, he was lying. That was a possibility, but one I refused to believe. I was emotionally invested in our relationship, if you could call it that, and I didn't want to second guess it. I didn't want to because he was all that I had left. After the loss of my parents, he was the only one that was still there. He was thrown into this whole catastrophe with me, and for that I felt connected to him. I had no siblings, and of course I had my best friend, but HE was there. It was an odd sort of feeling to explain, but one that I submerged myself in.

I imagined how hard it must be for him to admit all this to me. I don't think he's ever done that as the Joker. Was the Joker capable of feelings?

Of course he was.

Maybe before his transformation, when he was whoever he used to be, he had a girlfriend and a normal life or something. Then he changed, and his world changed as a result. He grew a hard exterior and threw people off with his menacing demeanor, frightening tactics, and diabolical genius. It still didn't mean he wasn't human though. He was a man underneath the make-up, a man with very real feelings of touch and emotion. There was no denying that. It was a medical impossibility.

People just chose to believe that the Joker was some inhuman monster. They didn't want to accept the idea that a human was capable of all he'd done. They didn't want to swallow the fact that a human could kill another being without so much as a flinch. They refused to submit to his higher logic or inescapable truth because they didn't want it to make sense.

It was the same for Batman. People didn't see him as some other human being who was standing up for Gotham, or trying to at least. They praised him when they needed him and accused him when they didn't. They labelled him as a vigilante and were done with it. They didn't realize a human lies under the mask and cannot just be the good guy or villain on a whim. That's what the Joker and Batman had in common. People didn't realize what really existed underneath the masks.

It had been several days since the episode with the Joker. He had been kind to me every since but a little distant. He still talked to me or got me food, but we weren't as connected as we had been. I suspect he was still trying to swallow his newfound emotions, and it was difficult for him. I gave him his space. I didn't want to force anything upon him or be a victim of one of his angry episodes.

I had been ignoring the calls from my other family members for the past several days. I wasn't ready to talk about it. I hope the Joker was planning something to get back at those Al Capone wannabe bastards. My cousins kept texting me and asking me where I was; everyone was really worried about me, but it didn't faze me. For some odd reason, I enjoyed being in this warehouse with the Joker. It was isolated; a place where no one knew or dared to tread. It was kind of like the Joker's mind.

My train of thought was broken when I heard the Joker come back into his room. He left this morning without any word of where he was going. He came in just as silently, and threw his long coat on the bed next to me. I had been lying in bed, and reading some old books to keep my mind off of things. He made his way to his desk, and started writing furiously. I sat up and watched him eagerly. It was always fascinating to watch him. He scribbled some things down, and then suddenly paused. He felt around his vest, as if he was searching for something. He let out a few annoyed grumbles, and he turned to me.

" Hey Son-**_uhh_**, can you chec_-k_ the inside pocket_-s_ of the coa-**t**? I lef**-t** some_thing_ in there." He asked. I scrambled over to the coat, and searched each of the inside pockets. I put my hand in tentatively because I knew he kept knives in these pockets. However, all the pockets were empty, albeit the bottom one. I felt a huge round item in that pocket and slowly grabbed it out.

It was a grenade. A little shocked, I handed it over to him oh so gently. He took it without even a blink, and stuck it on his desk and continued writing. I dismissed this notion; it honestly was something he'd do.

I wanted to see what he was doing. I slowly crawled over on my knees, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. I was at the edge of the bed, so I lifted my head to peep over his shoulder. I saw some chicken scratch which he apparently called writing. God, and I thought doctors had bad handwriting.

The bed let out little screeches here and there but I thought he was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he took no notice of them. That wasn't the case. I tried peering over his shoulder again, but this time he stopped writing and turned to look at me. I jumped a little in my seat, and felt almost guilty for what I had done.

" Jus**-t** wha_-t_ do _you_ think you're do**ing**? H_mmm_?" His face tilted to the side and his right eyebrow rose up in a questioning manner. I thought only Colbert could do that.

" Just looking. I want to see what you're planning." I nervously answered. Why was I so nervous? It's not like I was looking at a legal document or something.

" Do-**ll**, I don-_'t_ pl_aaann_. I. Don**-'t**." He quickly replied.

I wanted to ask him more, but I didn't want to test him.

" So what are we doing about the mob?"

" W_eeee_ aren-**t** doing any_-thing_. I hav-**e** a _little_ group meet-**ing** with them lat-_er_. It'-ll be **oodles** and _oodles_ of fun. You, my **dear**, are goi-_ng_ home."

" Home? Why home? Everyone is going to be on my ass then. I don't want to talk to them." I replied.

" You can**-'t** be _here_. Do-**_ll_**, as much as those Ita-_lian_ men would l_oooo_ve to deal with **you**, they are go-_ing_ to have to deal with **me** in-_stead_. No. You are goin_-g_ home."

I felt like a little kid being told what to do. Yet, I knew he was right. I had ignored my relatives and friends for too long. I had the funeral to attend tomorrow as well.

" Fine."

" No-_w_ that's a g_oooo_d g**irll**." He said in a false motherly tone. His humor brought a smile to my face; it was one of those that I didn't want to show because it meant he had won.

" So what are you going to do?"

" A-**_ta-ta-ta_**, that's for m_eee_ to know, the mo-**b** to suff-_er_, and you to fin-_d_ **out**."

I laughed at this. Most would find his humor offensive or twisted but I found it rather amusing. I guess I was sick and demented in that way.

I sat like that for a while as he resumed his " not planning". I got up after a while, and started to pack my things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Joker dropped me off in his non-conspicious white van around the corner from my apartment. It was kind of scary walking up to my apartment, but I knew the Joker was watching me until I made it to my room safely. This thought put me at ease. I made my way up to my apartment unlocked it, and went in. I had been gone so long that this place felt foreign to me. I flicked on the light, and everything was the way it should've been.

Except one thing.

My answering machine was beeping because of my full mailbox. I knew it was just my relatives and friends calling to tell me about the funeral. I listened to a message, and wrote down the directions. My aunt and uncle had the courtesy to set everything up. Thank god, I would never have been able to handle it.

After the message, and hurried to my living room window. I looked down for any sign of the Joker's white van, but didn't see it. He was probably still hidden in the shadows.

All of a sudden, the doorbell broke me out of my thoughts. What the hell? Was that the Joker? Hoping it was him, I made my way to the door. I looked out the peephole, but what I saw was surprising.

I flung open the door.

" Bruce?" I questioned.

" Uhh hi Sona. I just uh, well, uh, can I come in?" He nervously asked. Bruce Wayne was standing outside my door in suave khakis, a brown shirt, and slicked back hair. What the hell?

" Uh yeah Bruce. This is totally unexpected." I put in hoping that he would understand it's not exactly normal for people to show up at night unannounced at your doorstep.

" What brings you here Bruce? Wait, no really, how'd you know where I live?" I asked.

Bruce casually walked into my apartment and took a seat at one of my counter barstools before he even opened his mouth to respond.

" Ronson told me."

" Oh mhm. Do you always pay night visits to people you have coffee with?"

" The ones that intrigue me, yes." Bruce suavely replied.

I caught his last comment but chose to ignore it.

" What brings you here? Coffee?" I asked.

I made my way over to the coffee maker.

" Yes, please. I heard about the incident involving your parents and I just dropped by to say that I am terribly sorry. I wanted to see how you were doing, but you were gone all of the times I stopped by. Where'd you go?" He asked.

I stopped mid way as I was filling up the coffee maker, and tensed up. What was I going to tell him? Oh yeah, I crashed at the Joker's for several days. We made out and it was totally rad. Yeah, not going to fly at all.

" I uh, went to my cousin's place out of the city. I, uh, needed to get away." I mumbled. I resumed making the coffee so he wouldn't suspect anything.

" No, I understand. How are you holding up?" He pressed on. God, who does this guy think he is that he can come into my place and push my buttons like this?

" I'm not holding up at all." I replied, and tears started to well up in my eyes. I went to the counter to find some tissues but before I knew it, Bruce's hand was on my back in a supportive gesture. I wasn't going to cry. Not now. I had to be strong.

I swiftly moved away from his grip and went back to the coffee maker.

" I'm sorry you have to see me like this." He stayed at his place at the counter, and turned to face me.

" It's alright. I lost both my parents as well. I know how you feel." He added. I took this fact in, and for some reason, I felt a bit closer to him.

I turned away as to avoid any eye contact. I continued to fill the coffee maker and turned it on. It took all the guts I had to turn back and face him. I kept my head down but he was persistent.

" Who do you think did it?" He asked.

God, did this guy have any form of sensitivity at all? I could say the mob, but that would be raise up a whole lot of questions that I had no explanation for. Well, I did, but I doubt including the Joker in any of this would slide by easily.

" I uh, don't know." I hope that was convincing enough. It was going to have to be. Bruce took it all in and subtly nodded.

The coffee was done and I poured him a cup. We drank in silence, but it was nice having someone there. This was a terrible time to be left alone.

We chatted afterwards. He didn't ask me any more questions about my parents, and for that I was thankful.

He left a couple hours later, and I thanked him for giving me the company I needed. He gave me his number if I ever needed anything. I took it and placed it on my counter. For now, I needed to escape into my own world and prepare for the funeral tomorrow.

I made my way into my bed, and snuggled under the sheets. It felt weird sleeping in my own bed, but I didn't care at this point. I was so emotionally exhausted that I shut my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I shut my eyes on the world that had caused me so much pain.


	20. Payback

Chapter 20- Payback

I want to take a moment of silence to thank ALL the reviewers who helped my story become what it is! Over 100 REVIEWS! You go guys. I am so happy that I bust the triple digits that I'm updating even quicker! WOOT WOOT! P.s. There are parts of this chapter that are in third person because Sona isn't in them. You guys will figure it out! I skip around a lot in this chapter guys!

.Go.

Nightfall came, and all was silent around Gotham. Well, almost silent. There was a meeting taking place in an abandoned warehouse just outside the city limits.

The Joker glided on his way into the abandoned mill warehouse. Jesse and Maroni were waiting for him in the central area of the warehouse. They brought along the rest of their tough men, and some dogs. The Joker had nobody with him. Or did he?

The restless growling of the dogs were enough to send anyone into a coma of fear, but the Joker stood unfazed.

" A, **_d_a, _d_a, _d_a..**No pet_-s_ allow-**ed**." The Joker mumbled as he stood in front of the Italian mob.

Jesse, the thin one, pulled the cigar out of his mouth, and staggered on forward. He only had the balls to come within a five foot radius of the Joker because his whole artillery was behind him.

" We let you in here, didn't we?" Jesse mumbled with a snicker. The rest of his men laughed, but the Joker remained silent.

" No_-t_ **funny**. No_-t._ **Funny**. The Joker whispered under his breath, and he suddenly took on a lethal demeanor.

Maroni noticed it, but Jesse kept pressing on.

" What do you want clown? Where's that girl of yours? I'm tired of staring at you." Jesse retorted clearly devoid of who he was toying with.

" She, uh, hasn'**_-t_** recov-_ered_ from the explo-**_sion_**." The Joker replied.

" Oh yeah. I was hoping she'd get our gift." Jesse replied with a huge smile on his face.

" HA HA, oh, _HA_ **HA**." The Joker responded with mock laughter, and it made Jesse uncomfortable. In fact, the whole room was silenced by this frightening noise.

Jesse, not one to be outdone, raised his voice as he spoke again.

" Listen freak, you think that you can lie to us, and walk over us like we're nothing? Think again circus reject! Hopefully you got that message when we hurt your girl. How is she by the way? I haven't seen her pretty face in a while. You should have seen her parents beg for their lives, and hers." Jesse responded with malice.

The Joker tilted his head to the side and clicked his tongue.

He looked down, and it appeared he was thinking.

" Wo-_ah_** woah** Je_ssss_e. I don-**'t** wan_-t_ any **hard** f_ee_lings." The Joker replied.

" What do you want clown?! We want our part of the city back!" Jesse retorted and was heading over to the Joker, but Maroni held him back.

" HA HA HA. I apo-_lo_-**gizee** Je_sss_e, but **all** sales are fin-_al_. " The Joker retorted with a hint of humor in his voice.

" Well then why are you here then?! If you aren't going to fucking negotiate with us then get the fuck out clown boy. "

" Oh don-**'t** ge_-t_ me wron_ggg_ Jesse. **I** did come here to nego-_ti_-**ate**. I.**Did**."

" Well then talk!"

" I jus**-t** wanted to know how _you_-'**d** like to die. _Knife_? My absolute fav-_or_-**ite**, and high_-ly_ rec-o-**_mended_**. Gun? Taste-_less_ but quick. Bombs? Fun, but very me**_ss_**y. How about impaling? Dra-**cula** was ver_yyy_ good at it."

" What the fuck? Get out of here before I blow your fucking head off!"

" **HA HA HA HA AH HAHAH**! My hea_-d_? No. **no**. _Your_ head! **HAHAHHA**!"

" What the fuck? You are fucking crazy! Get outta here! Jim , get this fucker out of here! I can't believe we lost our part of the city to fruity looking clown!"

" **HAHAHAHAH**! I _can_!" The Joker retorted through his horde of chuckles. Jim, a gruff and buff man of about 6'5'' walked over to the Joker and began dragging him out. The Joker was still falling over with laughter, and was scrambling around that it was difficult for Jim to move him. The Joker broke out form Jim's grip and stumbled over to Jesse still laughing out loud.

" **HAHAHAHAH**!" The Joker leaned over to catch his breath, and held up a finger to signal to Jesse that he needed a minute. The laughter resonated off the warehouse walls and made the entire mob slightly uncomfortable. The mob hesitated but waited until the Joker was done.

All of a sudden the Joker stopped laughing, and this abrupt silence caught the mob's attention. They all turned their attention to the Joker. The Joker with a wicked smile on his face, imitated an explosion with his hands and added his own sound effects. The mob, confused, stared speechless.

" **HAH HAHA HAHAHAH**!" The Joker continued.

" That's enough. Get this shit outta here, Jim." Jesse screeched.

Jim grabbed a hold of the Joker once again, and threw him out of the warehouse. The Joker rolled onto the ground, still laughing hysterically.

" Weird ass fuck." Jim mumbled under his breath as he left the Joker and went back into the warehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

After a few moments of intense laughter, the Joker got up, and brushed off the dirt from his coat and pants. He started walking away in a waltz-like strut, and pulled out a detonator from his pocket.

" They ge_-t_ my suit _dirty_ and they don**-t** even appre-_cia_-t**e **my _joke_." The Joker said to himself.

With that, he pushed the red button on the detonator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

" You get rid of him, Jim?" Jesse asked.

" Yeah, he's gone boss." Jim replied.

" Good, good."

" Listen Jesse, we should be careful around this guy. He's serious." Maroni added.

Jesse took a drawl from his cigar, and exhaled a huge cloud of smoke.

" Don't worry Maroni. He's nothing." Jesse added.

" We.."

Jesse was interrupted by an ear-deafening explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Joker casually waltzed away from the warehouse. It blew up behind him as he strolled away.

" Y_ouuu_r hea**-d**. No**_-t_** **mine**." The Joker told himself. He let loose a couple of chuckles as he made his way down the empty street. He walked over to the van that was parked behind some abandoned buildings. He entered through the back.

" Chuckles, mission acc_-om_-**plished**. Let's g_ooooo_." He said as he put the detonator back into his coat pocket. He looked over at the man sitting at the driver's seat.

" Go where?" The man responded.

" Ahhh Chuckles, where do you _think_? Let's **go** to Gordon's for _some_ tea and crump**-ets** shall w**_eee_**?" The Joker sarcastically replied.

" Actually, that's not a bad idea." The driver looked back at the Joker, and took off his mask. To the Joker's surprise, it wasn't Chuckles that he had been talking to.

It was Jim Gordon.

At that moment, Gordon's men busted into the white van and forced the Joker to lie face down on the floor. They handcuffed him, and took the detonator away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Thanks for coming. It's been a really hard time, and it helps seeing all of you." I said to my aunt and uncle at the crematorium. The ceremony had just ended and now my family and friends were slowly leaving the crematorium.

" Don't worry honey. They are in a better place. They are with God." My aunt said, and tears welled up in my eyes again. I hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

"God must be testing you. First the hostage situation and now this. Don't worry, the good times will come. We are all here for you." She added, and we parted.

Gradually saying my goodbyes and thank you's to everyone, I walked over to my car and drove home. Today had been an extremely difficult day, and I don't think I could take much more. I made it home without any worries, and as I entered my apartment, I collapsed on the couch and put my face into a pillow. I breathed for a couple of seconds, hoping that the rest of the world would disappear into this pillow.

I was finally achieving some calamity when I heard an abrupt knock on my door. What the hell? People need to leave me alone for Christ's sake!

I hurried to the door, and opened it without bothering to ask who it was.

To my surprise, I saw Jim Gordon.

"Hello, Dr. Parikh. We are going to need you down at the station immediately."

"What is this about Gordon?" I asked with a hint of attitude.

"You'll see." He gestured that I could ride with him, and somewhat forced me down to his car.

What the hell was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gordon didn't tell me anything in the car. We finally made it to the station, but I was still dressed in my funeral attire and felt extremely out of place.

"Now can you tell me what this is about?" I asked, as I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

He pointed to somebody sitting in a lone cell across the room.

"We found out who bombed your house."

Stupefied, I looked over to where Gordon was pointing and my jaw literally dropped.

The Joker was sitting in the lone cell.


	21. Interrogation

Chapter 21- Interrogation

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews once again! Keep reviewing and I'll keep putting more chapters out! The more reviews, the faster I update!

.Go.

The Joker had been accused of blowing up my parents' home. What?! How the hell did they come to that conclusion.

I saw an officer go into the Joker's cell, grab him by the handcuffs, and walk him out. The Joker saw me and winked at me through the corner of his face. I smiled a little, but held it back as to not make Gordon suspicious.

" Ignore him. He is trying to get to you." Gordon informed me.

I turned back to look at Gordon and tried to suppress my grin. God, he had no idea.

Realization of why I was here hit me again.

"Wait, Gordon, how do you know he did it?" I questioned. Gordon was wasting my time and arrested the Joker for no good reason. Well, scratch that. The Joker had a lot of other crimes he could be arrested for.

" We caught him blowing up an old warehouse that the mob used as headquarters. It was similar to the bombing at your parents' place. All you have to do is connect the dots."

What the fuck? What kind of dots was Gordon using?

" Gordon, I think this is a mistake. The …" I started.

Before I could finish, Gordon was grabbing my arm and walking me over to the interrogation room.

" We need you for this. " He briefly stated.

Speechless, I entered the room with Gordon. To my surprise, Batman was standing there as well. He saw me, and gave me a subtle nod. I deterred from this eye contact and looked straight at the Joker. He was just staring back at me like he always does.

Right then, I felt some warmth next to my ear. Gordon was leaning in and whispering to me.

" Try not to be afraid. He can be very intimidating, but don't cower." He reinforced.

Oh yeah, he had NO idea.

" A_hhhh_, if it isn'**_-t_** my fav-_o_-**rite** do**_cc_**. How are _you_, do**_-ll_**?" The Joker chided. I felt Gordon put an arm around me for support. God, did he know how much I didn't need it at that moment? I knew what the Joker meant, and I just played along. Gordon sat me down next to him, across the table from the Joker. Batman stood at the side of the sleek metal table, and acted like he was a mediator of some sort.

The Joker at that moment broke the austere atmosphere of the scene, and leaned back in his chair, and slouched. He looked so irresistible.

_" I_ didn'**_-t_** know we were hav-**_ing_** he_rrr_ over? No_ww_, it's a par-**_ty_**." The Joker continued on, and looked from Batman to me with a huge smile on his face.

" Don't get any ideas Joker." Batman rasped. This was the first time I really heard his voice, and its hoarseness was surprising.

I turned my head away so no one would see the small grin spreading across my face. The Joker saw this notion and started to let out little chuckles. Gordon and Batman seemed to dismiss this.

Gordon suddenly sat up even more so, and began to question his "prisoner".

" Is it true you blew up the mob warehouse?" He asked.

The Joker responded with a stoic expression on his face and at that moment I realized that the Joker got revenge. Well, our revenge. Or was it just mine? Either way, relief spread over me, as bad as that may sound.

" Yeah, we_ll_, tha-**t** side of town need_s_ to LIGHT-**_EN_** up." He wittily remarked, and a grin spread across his face. It was a vast contrast than the rigid expression he held a moment ago. His words made me smile, and I had to try my hardest to stop from laughing out loud. I put my head down and trying covering my mouth, so Gordon and Batman wouldn't get any hint.

Batman and Gordon, unfortunately, weren't as touched by the Joker's humor as I was. Gordon still displayed a pale and rigid demeanor, and Batman, well, Batman always seemed serious.

"Yeah, well, you've caused millions in damage that the city now has to pay for." Gordon retorted and I felt the anger seething through his words.

Batman just continued to stare at the Joker hoping for some kind of response or answer that would get him closer to "catching" the Joker or stopping him. Good luck.

"I'm so_rrrr_y. Too ba-**d** they uh, don**_-'t_** make Hall-**_mark_** cards for _these_ kinds of situa-**_tions_**." He cleverly replied.

Once again, I tried my best to not laugh out loud at this comment. Was I the only one finding this funny? I was able to control the laughter, but not the small smile that formed and stayed on my lips. Batman turned over to me, and saw me smiling, and I quickly turned my head to avoid him. What was he going to think of that? He probably thought I was laughing at their futile attempts to get a confession out of the Joker. It was either that, or that I was crazy.

Batman's husky voice caught my attention.

" Why'd you do it?"

The Joker got up from his slouched position and leaned in. He put his elbows on a table, and moved his head forward as if he was going to tell us something really important.

He turned his head toward Batman.

" Bat-_sy_, **you** of _all_ peo-**ple** should know; Loo-_ney_ Tunes wasn**-'t** on las**_-t_** night."

This time I couldn't help it. I let out a little chuckle, and the Joker heard it, and smiled. He looked over at me, but quickly looked away as to not give us away.

I quickly covered my mouth, and masked my chuckle into a cough. Batman and Gordon looked over when they heard the interruption. Gordon looked away when he figured out where the noise came from, but Batman held a lingering look. Becoming self-conscious, I avoided his stare and looked back at the Joker.

" Seem_-s_ like the do**_ccc_** need_s_ a do_ccc_." The Joker said.

" Enough!," Batman hollered. His fist hit the table, and caused me to jump. The Joker looked unfazed.

" Tem-**_per_**, tem-**_per_**." He mumbled under his breath, and shook his head in a disapproving manner.

" Why did you kill her parents?!" Batman rasped.

The Joker took this in, and very clearly saw the implications of why he was here.

" Good ques-**_tion_** Bat-_syy_. Why _would_ **I**?" The Joker retorted.

How was he going to implicate the mob? If he did, then Gordon would question why he blew up the mob's warehouse, and they might see the connection the Joker and I shared.

Batman, his frustration clearly visible, launched himself at the Joker, and brought him to his feet by grabbing his vest. He then lifted the Joker up into the air, and his feet dangled. I gasped and was about to say something, but I held my breath.

" Why did you do it?! WHY?!" Batman yelled.

" Lis-_ten_ Bat-**sy**, I'd l_ooo_ve to answer _your_ quest-**ion**, but all ques-**_tions_** must be sub-_mitt_-**ed** in writ-_ten_ form. Ex-**pect** a response in abou**_-t_** a couple of week_-s_. **AH HAHAHA.** "

Batman, not satisfied with this answer, pushed the Joker against the glass window, and I could hear the glass crack as the Joker's head hit it. Gordon suddenly got up as I did, and put a protective arm in front of me as to prevent me from going any further.

" WHY?!" The Batman continued to question.

" **HA HAHA**, is it jus_-t_ **me** or is there an ech_ooo_ in this room? **HA HAAHA AH**" The Joker responded, and Batman threw him on the ground, and landed his fist straight across the Joker's face. I saw some blood droplets, and my heart fell. I can't believe he was doing all this to protect us. Well, that wasn't true completely. He also liked screwing with the Batman and if he gave in, it would mean the Bat won. Now, THAT could not happen.

" Why did you hurt her?!"

Woah, what?! This question threw me off .This wasn't about me, but my parents. I looked over at Gordon, who also seemed confused. I then looked at the Joker, and if my vision was correct, he too was lost.

The Joker tilted his head in a questioning manner, and silence followed. The only noise in the room was of Batman's heavy breathing. He punched the Joker one last time before he headed for the door. He stopped when he was in front of me, and just glared at me for a couple of very long seconds. He then made his way out.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why'd he stare at me? Well, it was more of a watchful look but still. What a weirdo. I looked over at the Joker, and it looked like he had seen it too. Gordon immediately took hold of the situation, and called in his guard to take care of the Joker. A guard came in and took the Joker out as Gordon and I exited as well. The Joker went to the left from the door, and we went to the right. I looked back, as I headed to the right, and he did too and our eyes met for just a moment. Our eyes were locked on each other for a brief second before Gordon directed me into his office.

Broken out of my trance, I had to put up my act again.

" Why did you bring me here Gordon?!" I asked, and tried to put a bit of anger into that statement.

Gordon, frustrated, threw his arms around a little, and collapsed onto his chair.

" I thought it would give you closure if he admitted it, but he's difficult ,as you can see. I mean, it has to be him, who else would it be?" Gordon responded.

Gordon had been so mentally fatigued at this point, that he was questioning himself. The confidence I saw in him earlier today was now slowly deteriorating that it made me a bit sympathetic towards him. Gordon was so out of the loop, it wasn't even funny.

" What about Batman?"

" He's just frustrated. Out of all of us, the Joker loves giving Batman the hardest time." Gordon weakly responded as he put his head in his hands.

I took a seat, and waited for him to speak again. I gave him his time to recover.

" You know, " Gordon's head suddenly lifted.

" Both the Joker and Batman are fighting for Gotham's soul. Yet, there is no clear winner. That is a good and bad thing if you think about it."

I thought about this and it did make sense. Both Batman and the Joker fought over Gotham's soul, but for Gordon's sake, Batman hadn't won yet. That was a scary thought to many people.

Gordon took my silence as a sign to continue on.

" Batman is on your side, remember that." Gordon added.

I knew the truth, but I nodded to oblige Gordon.

A more pressing question filled my head.

" What are you going to do with the Joker?"

" He's in a heavily guarded cell for now. We're waiting to acquire more evidence so we can take him to court."

He couldn't go to trial! What the hell?! I had to do something.

" I want to talk to him, Gordon." I boldly stated.

This got Gordon's full attention and he stopped sulking.

"What?! You saw how crazy he was in the interrogation room!"

" Gordon, I know what he's like. I need closure though. I need to hear him say it."

This point caused Gordon to waver. That was the reason he brought me here after all.

"I'll be right there." He said.

" No. I need to do this alone. Plus, maybe that's why he didn't say anything before because you were there. I mean, take the guards out as well. There has to be a security system that still monitors prisoners." I added.

" A very good one at that. " Gordon responded but he still hadn't given me an answer.

" I need this Gordon." I pleaded.

He played with his thumbs as he thought this over.

" Fine." He responded. He got up and led me to the heavily armored area where they kept all the high-risk prisoners.

Gordon opened the door into this area, and to my surprise, the Joker was the only prisoner in this area.

" Holler if you need anything. Also, see this red button over here, " Gordon pointed to the red button beside the door.

" If anything happens or you just want to get out of here, push the emergency button."

"Alright. " I replied.

" Okay, I'll be back in 10 minutes." Gordon responded. He headed out the door, and took the guards with him.

As soon as Gordon left, the Joker made his way to the bars. I did the same. We were both at the bars when I realized just how much taller he was than me. His 6'1'' frame towered over my 5'4'' one.

I put my hands through the bars and placed it over his heart, and he slightly exhaled. I looked up at him.

" You got the mob?" I quietly questioned.

"Ye_ssss_." He responded.

I smiled, and moved my hand up to his face. I rubbed my thumb across his skin.

" The Ba-**_t_** f_ee_ls for **you**." The Joker stated quicly changing the subject.

" Yeah, that was kind of weird. You're really toying with his mind." I said.

" N_ooooo_, yo_uuu_ a_rree_." He replied.

I laughed at this. Yeah, like I could get into the Batman's head! I stopped mid-laugh though as I remembered the look he gave me and the weird question he asked. His eyes, they looked so familiar. I changed the topic.

" How the hell did Gordon come to the conclusion that you blew up my parents' place? " I questioned.

"Gor-_don_'s go**-t** it out for me. I _blow_ up **one** building and they thin**_-k_** I **blow** up a_llll _of them."

I laughed at this. It was true. The Joker was the go-to guy for the police. My hand was still over his heart, and I could feel his heart beat under my fingers.

" How will you get out? They are looking to take you to court." I asked. I was truly worried about what was going to happen to him.

" Don-**'t **worry, do_-ll_, " He started, and put his hand through the bars to lift my chin up.

" Jes-**_ters_** are mean_-t_ for court-**s**." He replied with a grin on his face.

God, him and his jokes.

" So you're going to court?" I asked.

" _May_be, may-**be** no**-t**. Don**_-'t_** worry your pret**_-ty_** little head off."

I smiled at his comforting comment, and leaned in for another kiss. He placed his lips on me that time. I put my hands through the bars to place around his neck, and he did the same around my waist. I yearned to feel him against me instead of the cold metal of the bars. We broke away but our arms were still around one another.

" How did _you_ persu-**ade** Gor-**_don_** to le**-t** _you_ in here?" He asked. Our faces were so close to each other that it was electrifying.

" I said I needed closure and a confession." I responded reveling in the warmth of his breath.

" How was the fun-_er_-**al**?" He asked. His arms rested peacefully around my hips, and it felt so right.

" Depressing, but it provided the closure I needed. Plus, the mob's gone now." I said.

His mouth extended into a grin as I said this.

" Tha**_-t_** always bright-_ens_ my day. " He responded.

He brought his face to mine again and we locked lips once more. This kiss was different than the others we recently shared. There was a hunger in them that I hadn't felt from him before. There was a sense of urgency but a feeling of necessity as well. I fell into it, losing awareness of my surroundings. Surprisingly, the Joker broke apart mid way.

" What is it?" I asked

" Gor-**_don_**'s com-_ing_." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Joker was sitting again, and I assumed a standing position as Gordon came in.

" Why'd you do it you fucker?!" I yelled.

I had to pretend like getting a confession was the real reason I was in here.

"Lis-**ten** do-_ll_, your face is too gor-**geous** for such foul words. I sug-**gest** you tone it down a lit-**tle**. Just a _little_." The Joker replied with a sly grin on his face. He used his fingers to accentuate the "little" part.

I tried my hardest to hold back a grin. Did he just compliment me?

Gordon came in confused, but clearly knew that I was having a hard time getting a confession.

I continued on hoping it would persuade Gordon even more.

" Please tell me why? I'm begging you!" I asked. I drastically changed my tone from angry to pleading in hopes that Gordon could see me trying every possible thing I could to get a confession.

" I _wou_-**ld **if I _cou_-**ld**, but I can'**_-t_**, so I won'**_-t_**." The Joker replied.

" What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

" Please don'**-t** speak of my area of res-i-_dence_ in tha**_-t_** to_nnnn_e, **missy**." He retorted. That one almost got me, but I held back the laughter that was building inside of me.

" UGGGHHH!" I audibly grunted.

" I think this is enough, Dr. Parikh, " Gordon intervened. He came up to me and started directing me towards the door.

I looked at the Joker once more before I was escorted out of the door.

Gordon shut the door behind us, and I saw his guards make their way back into the area.

" He is impossible, isn't he?" Gordon asked.

" You have no idea." I responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At mob warehouse)

Flames engulfed the area, and the fire department rushed to the scene to handle it. Nobody seemed to be alive, but a few meters away there seemed to be something moving. The firefighters could not see it, but it looked to be a person crawling away.

Heavily burned, and bleeding from every orifice, it was Jesse.

" I'll get you, you motherfucker!" He yelled under his breath.


	22. A Night In

Chapter 22 – A Night In

Dear Reviewers, where have you gone my dearies? I hope you like how the relationship is developing and let me know how you feel about it! Review, dearies! Review!

.Go.

I was working an early shift today. The Joker's recent capture had made headline news, and everyone was whispering about it at the hospital.

I was currently heading over to the break room, and as I took a seat, Ronson came in and turned on the television. Naturally, his break would be at the same time as mine.

Wonderful.

He tuned it to the news, and the blaring voice of Susan, the head anchor of Gotham news filled my ears.

" Lieutenant Jim Gordon recently arrested the criminal mastermind known as the Joker, and has him in custody now. The Joker is being charged for blowing up an old warehouse in the outer limits of Gotham, as well as a multitude of other heinous crimes."

" Thank god" I heard someone mumble in the back of the room. I turned around to see that there was now a crowd of doctors, who were supposed to be working, but got distracted by the television. Disgusted, I made my way out of the room. I didn't want to hear anything about the Joker. I was worried about him enough as it is, and hearing him on the news just reconfirmed my doubts. All of today, people remarked on how glad they were that the Joker was behind bars and out of the streets. Why did I feel so differently?

Today was going to be difficult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a tiring 12 hour shift, I finally made it out of the hell hole. The gossip and whispering had toned down, but had not completely gone away. I was glad to be away from it and heading to the luxury that was my apartment.

I quickly drove home, completely devoid of any speed limits and whatnot. I made sure there were no cops around.

I rushed up to my apartment, and found my keys in my purse. I opened the door to be greeted by complete darkness and my television..that was on.

What the fuck? Did I leave it on before I left this morning? The way my apartment was built, the wall from the kitchen protruded into my eye sight, so all I saw was the television, but not the couch or anything. Was someone else here?

Anxious, I quietly tip toed into my house and closed the door. I put my stuff on the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife. Luckily, I don't think the intruder heard me. He probably couldn't hear anything over the volume of the television.

I made it to the wall, and walked into the living room, with my knife extended in my arm.

I didn't need it.

I saw the Joker slouching on my couch, with his feet on my coffee table, taking swigs from the Jack Daniels bottle that I hid in my cupboard. Well, apparently, he found it.

He looked over at me, and started to laugh.

" Do-**_ll_**, **I**'-m not _one_ for much fore-_playyy_." He stated amid his chuckles. Relief washed over me as I realized it was the Joker, and my shoulders visibly dropped from their panicked state. I put the knife back in the kitchen and made my way over to him. He took another swig of Jack Daniels as I sat next to him. He placed his arm over me. It was the cliché arm move when a guy and girl go to the theater together for a date.

I didn't mind.

He took another swig, and then turned to face me. I could smell the heavy whiskey on his breath.

"Do you want some coke with that?" I asked.

" N_oooo_-**pe**." He said as he took another swig.

I looked over at the television. It was a rerun of Looney Tunes, and I smiled.

" Does Gordon know you're gone yet? DO you know how bad you make him look? Haha." I added.

" He _should_-'ve realized **I** wasn'**_-t_** in my ce_lllll_ about 20 mintues ago," He added and pretended to look on his wrist at a pretend wristwatch.

He took another gulp.

My nerves started to creep up on me when I realized how many swigs he had taken. I moved away a little uncomfortably, but he held me in place.

" A_nnnnn_d for your sec-**ond** ques-_tion_, I l_ooooooo_ve mak-**_ing_** Gor-_don_ l_ooo_k bad." He said. I was suddenly shaken by his abrupt laughter at the television screen. He was pointing at a scene where Wile Coyote fails once again at catching the Roadrunner.

" So I'm assuming you're not going to court then?"

" Din-**_g_** Din-**_g_** Din-**_g_**. We ha**_vvv_**e a wi**_nnnn_**er." He responded as he took another gulp. The bottle of Jack Daniels was almost empty, and my uneasiness was increasing.

" What's the news going to do? Obviously, there will be a look out for you."

" The new-**s** will frea-_k_ out and flas_hhh_ wante-**d** signs of my face on the tv, as if peo-**_ple_** don**_-'t_** al-_ready_ kno**www** what I look like."

It was true. You literally had to be born yesterday to not know who the Joker was and even that was an iffy statement.

" Won't this be the firs-t place Gordon will look?" I questioned. A wave of worry washed over me.

" May-**be**, may**_-be_** no-**t**." He responded, and took another swig. The bottle was very near empty now.

Why was he not as worried as I was? He had no care in the world, and he took things as they came. He was the complete opposite of me. He didn't worry about the future; he was completely free. I, on the other hand, thought up things to worry about.

He was staring back at the television, and I realized that I didn't know that much about him. I made conclusions on my own, but he virtually had told me nothing. What kind of person was I to enter a relationship with a person I barely knew?

" You know, I don't know a lot about you." I boldly stated. I gauged his reaction. He was mid swig when I asked him this, but stopped when I blurted out my statement. I could feel his arms tighten up around me, and he turned to me.

" Wha**_-t_** do _you_ wan**-t** to kno**_www_**?" His voice was noticeably deeper.

I took note of the change in his attitude, but my curiosity overwhelmed me.

" I don't know. What's your favorite book?" I asked.

He looked at me, turned to the bottle and took a little sip this time. He was preserving what he had left.

" Cri-_me_ and punish-**ment**." He said.

That was weird. That entire book focused on a man's deterioration due to his crimes, or rather single crime. The Joker didn't look like one for redemption.

His voice broke me away from my thoughts.

" Your_ss_?"

" Wuthering Heights." I quickly responded. At that moment, I made a connection I hadn't seen before. The Joker was exactly like Heathcliff—both were brutish and hardened men who were feared by society. They had become this way due to their turmoiled pasts, but Heathcliff had fallen in love with Catherine. Was I his Catherine?

I moved on from these thoughts. No good to dwell on things that weren't certain.

" Favorite author?" I questioned.

" Ed-**_gar_** Allan Poe." He responded.

I figured. I liked the dark and twisted writing style of Poe as well.

I was thinking of the next question when I noticed the Joker finish what was left of the Jack Daniels. He turned the bottle upside down hoping to salvage one more drop, but it was completely out. He threw the bottle aside, and turned towards me.

" Lis-t_en_ do**_-ll_**, **I**'-m not reall_-y_ one for ques-**_tions_**. Wh_yy_ all of a sudd-**en** do you care wha-_t _I like and don**_-'t_** like? H_mmmmm_? Are you try-_ing_ to fig-**_ure_** me ou**_ttt_**?" His voice had an edge to it that caused my nerves to tense up.

" No, no I was just curious." I responded in a defensive manner.

I felt like things were taking a sour turn. What had I done wrong? Was the alcohol taking a toll on him?

" Jus**_-t_** curious?" He mocked. He didn't believe me. He got up now, and stood in front of me. He leaned over, so both his hands were on either side of me and I felt like I was imprisoned.

I could smell the Jack Daniels on his breath.

" Curio**_-sity_** ki_lllll_-**ed** the cat, ya **know**." He stated. His face was abnormally close to mine and I felt like I had when I was his hostage and he did this to me. There was no kindness or warmth in this gesture. I looked into his eyes, and his hardened black orbs looked back. His breath was getting to me, and the smell was sickening. I moved my face to the side as to avoid his gaze and the smell, but he took my face in his hand and brought it back to him.

" Don-**_'t_** **ignore** me, So-_nuhh_. " He seethed. My breathing became faster, and I was worried about my own sake now.

His grip around my face became tighter, and pain started to spread throughout my face.

" Please stop." I begged.

This seemed to anger him. With his hand still on my face, he lifted me up, and threw me against my wall. I landed with a thud, and my head started to throb. I grabbed a hold of the back of my head in hopes to ease the pain.

He wasn't finished though. He came up to me and crouched down.

The alcohol had to be impairing his judgment. He was a violent drunk. He was just like his father in those stories that everyone gossiped about.

" I'm_ sorry_, did I hur**_-t_** you beau-_ti_-**ful**?," He swooned as he caressed my face. His bare hands were cold to the touch, and I remembered why he always used his bare hands on me.

It didn't help me get through this though. Without warning, the caressing came to an end, and he quickly took his hand, and pushed my head back into the wall again. I screamed in pain, but it was to no avail. He lifted me up again by the top of my shirt and pushed me into the wall. I fell against the floor and knew that I had to do something. I had to stop this. He was coming at me again, but I moved out of his grasp and to the other side of the coffee table.

" **HA HA HA**, are we play-_ing_ some kind of ga_mmmm_e here? H**mmm**?" He joked. He was on one side of the table and me on the other. I could feel blood dripping from my busted lip. I didn't deserve this.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't run out of my apartment, the Joker would get me. There was no one I could call either. God help me.

I watched his every movement. After all that he had drank, I would've expected him to lose his balance quite easily. He was standing up though. His decreased sharpness due to the alcohol was probably still higher than a normal person's sharpness without any alcohol. Without notice, he kicked the table, and it slid forward and hit me in the knees. I lost my balance, and fell over, hitting the wall as I did.

" _You_ think _you_ can **run**, So-_nuhh_? Come on do**_ccc_**, let's pla_yyy_." He cooed. His voice sent chills down my spine and I felt as uncomfortable as I did the first day I met him. This wasn't the guy I knew. It couldn't be.

" You're so fucking drunk! " I mumbled under my breath in anger. Unfortunately, he heard it, and walked on over to where I was laying. He bent down to my level, and grabbed my face again. It was bleeding and I could feel where the bruises were already forming.

" Wha_-t_ did you sa_yyy_, do-**_ll_**?" His eyes looked up at me in a very questioning manner.

I didn't respond, and he slapped me across the face. I felt the pain overwhelm me, and I screamed.

" Di**-d** _you_ jus-**_t_** call **me** a **drunk**? No. **No**. My fath-_er_ was a drun-**k. I** am no-_t_ my fath-_er_. No. **No**. My fath-_er_ was a drun-**k**. My moth-_er_ was wea-_k_, but inno-_cent_. I am nei-**ther**."

I looked up at him, and just stared. I wanted him to see what he had done to me. I wanted him to see the bruises and the bleeding. Apparently, it worked. I stared up at him, and he analyzed my face. The steady demeanor he once held diminished and I could see a frown beginning to form on his scarred face. He let go of my face, and stood up.

" **I** am no_-t_ my fath-_er_. **I**'m. No-_t._ **No**. I'm. No-**_t._**" He started to mumble under his breath. I started to get up once again, but his hand was on my throat once more. He had me pushed up against the wall.

**" I** am no-_t_ my fath-_er_. No. **I'**m. No-_t_." He repeated to me. I could see this was really getting to him, but instead of worrying about that, I focused on the pain that was spreading from around his grip to the rest of my neck.

He pulled my head away from the wall, and banged it back up against it. I began to slouch in his grip.

" You are fucking drunk! Look at you!" I yelled. I don't know where this came from. I was reminded of my teenage days where I got in fights with my parents, and I would argue with them. I would talk back, and here I was, doing it again. Albiet, I never cussed in front of my parents. They deserved more respect than that.

" Oh, dea-_r_ dea-_r,_ that mou-_th_ of yours will hav-**e** to be **fixed**. H_mmm_?" He said as he slapped me across the face. My skin reddened and swelled. He slapped the sensitive area again even harder, and I winced from the pain. I didn't want to let him know that he was winning, but I was steadily growing weaker.

His grip tightened even more, and he seemed to be getting something out form his pocket. He searched around, and I think he was pulling out a knife. He stopped last time, maybe all of this would pass. Maybe he would come to the realization that he was hurting me and stop. He did last time. I looked in his eyes again, but they showed no signs of gentleness or sympathy. He wasn't going to let up.

I closed my eyes in fear when I heard a thud come from the front door.

Was someone knocking at my door?

The noise became louder and I realized that it was someone knocking at the door. The Joker apparently heard it too because his grip loosened, and immediately fell. He stopped searching for whatever it was, and glared at me.

" Pla_yyy_ it **cool**, So-_nuhh_." He calmly said.

How the fuck was I supposed to play it cool when I was bleeding and bruised all over?!

I nodded in understanding and made my way to the door. He followed and hid right next to the door. I opened it and saw someone that I was not expecting at all.

It was my next door neighbor, Hayden.

" Hey Sona, " He started but stopped mid-sentence when he got a good look at my face.

" Oh god! Are you okay?!" He panicked.

I always hated that question. If I didn't look okay, then why the fuck would you ask that question?!

" I'm fine Hayden. Is there a particular reason for this visit?" I angrily mumbled. I couldn't let him in. His life would be in danger. I had to get rid of him as soon as possible, for his sake.

" I heard some loud thuds against my wall, and I assumed they came from your apartment. Is everything all right in there?" He asked, concerned. He then started to look over me and around my apartment to see if anybody else was in here. The Joker had hid right next to the door, so Hayden wouldn't see him at all. I took a quick glance at the Joker from the side, but quickly refocused on Hayden.

" I'm fine, really. I had something to drink, and then I tripped over my coffee table and hit the wall. Hence, the bleeding and bruised face." I pointed around my face to reinforce what I had just said.

" And the knees." He added as he pointed to my knees. I looked down to see the gruesome and massive blackish purple bruises already forming. I guess no skirts for me this week.

" And the knees." I confirmed quietly. I was shocked at how beat up I really was.

" Are you alright though? Do you need anything?" He asked. God, why was he being such a sweetheart?

" No, I'm fine. I just need to rest. I, uh drank on an empty stomach and uh, am not feeling too well. I think I'll go to bed. Thank you for your concern Hayden, and if I need anything, I'll be sure to let you know." I added and smiled. Hopefully, that would sell it.

It did. He smiled back at me and nodded in acknowledgement.

" Alright then, goodnight, and take care." He said and waved goodbye.

"Goodnight" I replied as I closed the door.

I looked back over to the Joker who was now getting up from his hiding spot.

" Ya kno**_www_**, "light-**_s _**out" isn't that bad of an idea." He started and used air quotations for the "lights out".

Wait, what?!

Before I could ask him what he meant, I could feel the butt of a knife hit me in the back of the head. I was soon engulfed in a sea of blackness.


	23. Redemption

Chapter 23- Redemption

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing and keep them coming! I really enjoy all the feedback that I am receiving and I love how into my story all of you guys and gals are! Three cheers for fanfic! WOOT WOOT!

WARNING: Detailed love scene ahead!

.Go.

I woke up on my living room floor. My face burned, but it was from my rapid movement against the carpet. However, carpet-burn was the least of my worries. I slowly got up, but my head felt like a ton of bricks from the abuse it received last night. I grabbed it in pain as I got to my knees, and my vision blurred for a couple of moments. I stabilized myself, knowing this would pass. I slowly got up, and tried to maintain my balance. I fell over a couple of times, but swayed back to a standing position. I looked over at the clock I had hanging over the wall, but realized I didn't have my glasses on. I searched for them, and found them lying half way across the room.

Memories of the night before hit me like a freight train. The abuse, the beatings, the …mental breakdown. Quickly, I grabbed up my glasses and looked at the clock! It was 7:38 AM! I had work at 8! I rapidly turned and started heading to my bedroom. I didn't notice that the coffee table had been moved from its original position last night. My knees hit it again, and I hollered out in extreme pain. I looked down and saw the huge bruises I had acquired from last night, and how much they hurt when I hit them again. I leaned over and grabbed my kneecaps, hoping my touch would make them feel better. I soothed them over, but it was no use. I should put some ice on them, but I had no time. I hopped my way over to my bedroom and got ready as quickly as possible. I then shuffled on my way to the car, and drove to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made my way into the hospital, and hurried over to my department. I got some pretty odd looks as I walked through the hospital and I wondered why.

Oh my god. My face! I hadn't done anything about it. I hurried to my department, clocked in, and was planning on setting my stuff down and going to the restroom, when Max came up behind me.

" Sona, how are you today?" He started with a grin but immediately as he saw my face, the grin disappeared.

" You need to get fixed up." He said. He started scrambling around for some rubbing alcohol and whatnot.

" I can do it Max, thanks." I said.

" No, you can go down to the emergency room. They'll do it for you right now." He said. He ushered me out of the lab, and toward the emergency room.

" How did this happen?!" He asked bewildered as we walked down the stairs.

" I uh, drank a little bit too much last night, and tripped over my coffee table and hit the wall. I passed out, and woke up this morning."

" You are HUNGOVER at work?!" He asked.

I wasn't, but for the sake of the story, I was. I did know who was hungover in reality though. Despite seeming inhuman, he was probably suffering through one terrible hangover right now.

" Yes." I quietly mumbled.

He grinned. That was Max for you. He was always a relaxed guy, so nothing like this would get to him. If Ronson knew though, holy shit would I be in trouble.

As we were walking, Max looked down and saw my knees.

" Holy shit, did you forget how to walk?!" He exclaimed.

" I guess so. " I quietly mumbled. Remnants of last night flooded back into my head, and I felt angry towards what he had done. I knew this was hard for him, but something in me felt that I shouldn't be getting the short end of the stick. I didn't take him for a drinker, but honestly, I didn't know what to think anymore. Whatever.

Max led me to the emergency room and told the nurse that I fell down some stairs. Yeah, couldn't ruin my reputation here. I was, after all, seeing a psychotic clown on the side.

The nurse quickly led me to a room in the back so the other doctors wouldn't see. This was so embarrassing. I couldn't help but think my colleagues saw me as someone who couldn't take care of herself or someone who comes into work a drunken mess.

Ashamed, I hoped that the nurse would work as quickly as possible. She sprayed on the alcohol, and unlike the Joker, I winced. She told me her name was Agatha, and I hadn't seen her down here before. She was new here, but she was an elderly lady with years of experience. She was soft and caring, and she reminded me of my mother. What would my mother think of me now? I held back tears, but Agatha noticed. She didn't push it though, but told me that if she needed anything, she was right here for me. I nodded and walked back up to my department. The cuts and bruises were still clearly visible, but now they were treated so infection wasn't likely.

Agatha's comfort and the evidence on my face from last night made me realize that my life had seriously taken a turn these past few months. I felt something for him, I really did, but was it worth getting beat up over every night?

I didn't have an answer for that one. I just needed to clear my head, so I got started on that day's tasks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall soon embraced Gotham City, and I was almost done with my shift. I had seen a couple of patients today, and by drowning myself in my lab reports and patient diagnosis, I was able to forget last night's events. Well, not completely.

I was heading down to the receptionist area when I ran into a man in a dark suit. My files fell, and I bent over to pick them up.

" Sorry sir, I didn't see you there." I mumbled as I started to pick up my lab reports.

" It's no problem. " He bent down as well, and began to help me. He looked over at me.

" Sona?" He questioned.

I looked up at him for the first time since the collision, and recognized him.

" Bruce! What are you doing here?" I questioned.

He immediately saw the damage to my face, and his grin somewhat disappeared. He kept up his cheeriness for the conversation though.

" Nothing. Just finishing some paper work with Ronson. Ummm, I'm sorry, but are you alright? You're face is pretty banged up." He questioned.

As odd as it may sound, Bruce seemed genuinely concerned. For some reason, I wanted to tell him what happened. Well, not the truth of course.

" I uh, had a bad night. I had a couple of drinks on an empty stomach, tripped over my coffee table, hit the wall, and passed out." I confessed. I instantly regretted telling him that because now he probably thought of me as a drunk. Fabulous.

He probably wanted to take back his investment on our new hospital if he knew drunken doctors worked there.

I immediately started to fret this and hoped I could fix it.

" I uh, was upset about all the Joker talk. You know, since I was..kidnapped." I added.

Hopefully, he would get my reason for drinking.

His face suddenly held a frown, and I felt bad for bringing it up.

" Wouldn't the Joker being caught be a good thing?" He questioned.

God damn, he had a brain. Quick, Sona, think!

" It isn't when everybody talks about it when you're just trying to forget about him." I added.

I wish that was true.

He nodded in understanding, and put his hand on my arm in a comforting gesture.

" You're going to be alright." He silently added.

" Thanks Bruce." I silently accepted. He smiled at me and my spirits were brought back up instantly.

" Hey, listen, I'm having a banquet for the rebuilding of Gotham General, and I was wondering if you would want to come with…" He started.

" Dr. Parikh, you are needed at the front desk immediately." The P.A. system blared.

I was standing there, barely able to hold up my files, and knew what Bruce was going to ask. I didn't know what I was going to say. Yes?

" Hey, I got to get that Bruce, but it was great seeing you again! Let's have coffee sometime." I added and flashed him a big smile.

He smiled back, and I felt a little weak in my knees. It was either him or the tons of bruises down there. I hurried to the front desk to avoid any more conversation with Bruce Wayne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was at the front desk of the hospital, near the entrance. I handed the files to Susan who would take them to Ronson, the department head. I swear, if I wasn't fascinated by the human brain, I would've specialized in kidneys or something in order to avoid Ronson.

" This is why you called me, right?" I asked, somewhat breathless.

" Well, yes. I needed the lab reports. Dr. Ronson needs them as soon as possible," She glared at my face while she talked.

She was a major kiss up to Ronson ergo, I hated her.

" And you're boyfriend is here, waiting for you." She added.

" What? Boyfriend?" I questioned.

" Uh yeah." She added confused.

" Right there." She pointed.

I looked over to the entrance of the hospital, and standing by the entrance wall, was a tall, lean man. He looked awfully familiar.

I just stared back.

" Are you okay, Sona? " Susan's voice broke me away from my gaze. I looked back at her, and tried to remain calm.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I uh, wasn't expecting him is all." I added. I started walking over to the man, so Susan couldn't question me any further.

I walked up to him. He had on a baseball cap, and kept his head down so no one could see his face. He was leaning against the wall, with one foot on the ground, and the other against it.

When I was right in front of him, he lifted up his head.

" He**_-llo_** sweet-**heart**." He said.

My mouth fell in awe. The green dye had been washed from his hair. He had no make-up on. He had covered his scars with some excellent concealer or something because they weren't visible at all. He had ditched the purple and green suit for a white t-shirt, jeans, torn up converse, and a LA baseball cap. He looked…normal.

I took in his perfect face and had to prevent myself from drooling. He was drop dead gorgeous. He looked so…approachable and human that I still couldn't believe it.

After a couple of moments, he smiled, and it looked odd having his grin end at the corners of his lips and not half way up his cheek. But then, anger flooded through me as I remembered what his gorgeous face had done to me last night. However, I couldn't have him create a scene here.

" Wha…what are you doing here?" I questioned.

He pulled me in with his arms, and wrapped them around my waist.

" Is that any-_way_ to tal**_-k_** to your _boyfriend_?" He countered.

" Uhh no." I responded but I was still entirely confused.

" G_ooooo_d." He replied and placed a peck on the tip of my nose.

" Let's ge**_-t_** out of **here**." He continued on.

I had no idea if he was still mad or what. I was still unable to comprehend this whole situation. I walked back to the Neurology department, grabbed my things, clocked out, and hurried down to where he was. For some reason, I felt compelled to be with him.

I caught up to him, and he took my breath away a second time. Speechless, he grinned once more, and placed his hand and mine. I hated that he could turn me away from my anger. Well, not turn me away, but make me forget about it with a flick of his finger. Part of the reason I was leaving with him was because I was afraid of what he'd do if I didn't. We started to walk out, when I heard my name being called from the back.

Sighing, I turned back to see Ronson calling my name.

" Sona! , " He continued as he ran up to me.

" Sona! Did you turn in the patient diagnosis and lab reports?" He asked.

" Yes. They are with Susan." I angrily replied.

" Oh okay. Who is this?" He asked and nodded towards the Joker.

God, why was he in everyone's business? I bet that's the whole reason he came in the first place.

" This is…" I started but I didn't know how to introduce him.

"I'm her boyfriend, Jack." The Joker responded. His normal and unexaggerated voice surprised me. He held out his hand for Ronson to shake. Ronson took it, but winced as the Joker held it firmly.

I laughed a little, but tried to hide it.

" Boyfriend? Well, it's nice to know Sona has a life besides this hospital." Ronson added and gave me a pat on the back. He let out a heartfelt chuckle.

Wow. He was THE biggest asshole I had ever met.

The Joker politely laughed along.

" Alright, well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone! Have a nice day off tomorrow." Ronson added before he turned and headed back to the front desk.

We both turned away, but I felt some warmth beside my ear. I turned and the Joker's face was leaning into my ear.

" Day _off_?" He asked. I shivered a little as his breath hit my skin.

We made our way out of the sliding doors, and into the parking lot, still holding hands.

" Yes. First one in two weeks." I added.

He chuckled.

" W_oooooo_pie." He added and lifted his face from my ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce Wayne stood at the top of the steps of St. John's. He was looking over Sona and the mysterious man she walked out with.

"Who could that be? I haven't seen him around here before." Wayne thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Ronson heading up the steps.

Bruce caught up to him.

" Hey, Dr. Ronson,"

" Hello, Mr. Wayne. Did you have a question about the contracts we just signed?" He asked.

" No, no I'm fine about that Dr. Ronson. Umm, who did Dr. Parikh just leave with?" Bruce questioned.

" Oh, ha ha, it's shocking isn't it seeing her with other people?," Dr. Ronson added with a laugh.

Bruce shot him a dirty look, and Ronson quickly became quiet.

" Umm, that's her boyfriend, I believe. His name is Jack." Dr. Ronson answered.

" Jack." Bruce mumbled under his breath, and started to walk away.

" Have a great night, Mr. Wayne." Dr. Ronson added from behind. Bruce didn't answer and Ronson headed back to his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" What are you doing here?" I asked again. We were in my car now, because he said he had walked here. It was a combination of that and Chuckles dropping him off a couple of blocks away from here.

I drove home because I didn't know where else to go. I didn't know how to feel about this, and he was quiet all the way home. This was odd. Did he feel terrible about what he had done? I wanted to pick a fight with him. I didn't care if he killed me. I had to get my anger out.

We arrived at my place, and he followed me up to my apartment. He came in behind me, and walked over to the couch as I put my things down on the counter. He picked up the empty bottle of Jack Daniels that was still there and he looked at it.

I came back and was about to spill my two cents, when I saw him looking at the bottle, and I held it back.

He noticed my presence and looked over at me. His eyes were still dark and haunting, but there was a flicker of something else that I didn't recognize. He didn't seem angry, but he didn't seem that way last night either, and we all knew what happened then.

" Are yo_uuu _okay?" He said in a little voice, and the his sense of vulnerability surprised me. His thumb was rubbing over the label.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I was too shocked that I couldn't remember what I was going to say to him in the first place.

He looked up at me. It was so weird looking into his face and seeing actual skin. It was weird looking up at him and seeing his hair not tousled over his face but under a cap instead. The only way I knew it was him was when I saw his tongue graze his lips.

" Don**_-'t_** _lie_ to **me**. Don-**_'t_**. **Lie**." He said.

Fine, he wanted it this way.

" You ..hurt me." I said slowly. My voice cracked amid the sentence, and I tried to regain my composure. I looked down; I couldn't take his eye contact any longer.

He kept looking at me. He dropped the bottle on the couch, and strode over to me. He put his hands on my face, allowing me to look up at him. His hands weren't rough or aggressive this time; there was a gentleness that I felt in them that I hadn't felt before. I looked up at him, and he looked back. I could feel his thumb rub against my skin, and he cradled my face. His eyes looked over every single cut and bruise he gave me, and I watched him analyze me. I glanced over his face, and saw his creamy skin, perfect bone structure, and chiseled features.

Before I knew it, he pushed his lips onto mine. He pulled me in closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had no idea where this was going. His lips on mine made me forget about all the pain he caused me; all the bruising and bleeding was trivial to what I was feeling now. His hat fell off, and I ran my fingers through his golden locks. He pulled me closer, if that was possible, and his hands were going around my blouse.

The kiss became more passionate as his tongue entered my mouth. God, he was good at this. Scratch that, very GOOD. I let out a little moan as his tongue explored the inner cavity of my mouth. I could feel him smile against my skin. He started edging towards the bedroom. We slowly made our way through my living room, and into my bedroom without breaking the kiss. I tripped over a box that had been lying out, but he caught me, and kept his lips on mine.

We were at the edge of my bed, and he pushed me onto it. There was nothing forceful about it; it was more of a playful gesture. I landed on the bed, and he then climbed on top. His hands started to undo the buttons on my blouse as he kept his lips on mine. He was almost on the last button, when I placed my hand on his. He stopped and broke the kiss. He looked up at me.

" I'm….I'm a virgin." I said to him somewhat embarrassed.

I was suddenly uneasy at the moment. I wanted him so badly, but was it the right thing to do?

He pecked my lips. He then buried his face in mine.

" Sona, I **want** you. I don'**_-t_** care abou-**_t_** that. _You_ are **mine**." He stated. I could feel his wet lips moving across my skin as he spoke to me. He then looked up at me.

" It's **up** to _you_."

I looked him in the eyes, and brought his face down to mine. I kissed him, and let all my emotions show through my body language. I wanted him.

I needed him.

His face moved from my lips, and he started to leave a trail of kisses down my face. He made his way to the side of my face, down to my neck. He sucked on the base of my neck, and I let out a pleasured moan. I could feel him smile against me, and he continued his way down. He had my blouse unbuttoned, and so he kissed me from my rib cage, and in between my breasts. He pulled me up suddenly, and took of the blouse and my bra in one expert move. He kissed my breasts and sucked on them, and I moaned in ecstasy. He continued down to my navel, when I had an impulse to take charge. I flipped him over and straddled him. He grabbed a hold of hips, and I leaned down and kissed him. My hair made a veil that covered both our faces as we kissed. For a second, I thought I heard him let out a little moan, but then I heard him say my name, and I knew more than ever that I wanted this.

I moved from his lips to his neck, and then placed my hands under his shirt. I started to move my hands up, and taking the shirt along, I moved my way back to his lips. I attempted to take the shirt off, but I didn't want to separate his lips from mine. He sensed it too and I could feel his cold hands against my back, and they were pushing me towards him. I shivered as his hands rubbed against my back, and I placed mine against his rock hard chest. I broke away, and quickly removed the shirt. I gazed at his chest; I saw the scar he told me about, and the ones I stitched up. He didn't let me stare for long, as he pulled my head back to his. I could feel something around my inner thigh and realized it was his member. I went to trailing kisses from his neck to his chest. I made it down to his navel when he flipped me over. His hands lingered around the top of my skirt, and his touch made me melt. His hair framed his face perfectly, and he looked like a blond angel when he smiled at me.

I could feel his hands undoing the zipper of my skirt, and he teasingly took it off with his teeth. I shivered when I felt the cold enamel hit my heated thighs. All of this was done with his lips still on me.

I started fumbling with the top of his jeans. I undid the top button, and started to slide them down, but it was difficult considering his face was still on mine. I was so engulfed in his kiss, but I started to take off his jeans. He broke away from the kiss momentarily to take of his jeans on his own. Immediately, he was right back on my lips. He cradled my face, and the hands that had caused so much damage were actually soft and caring. I embellished in this fact, and as we continued to kiss, I moved my hand down to the waistband of his boxers. I slid my finger under the band, and started to play with the tip of the boxers. I heard a guttural moan escape from him amid our kiss. I removed my hand, and bucked my hips against his to hear an even louder moan escape from him. I could feel his member against my inner thighs, and I wanted him so badly.

He placed his face next to my ear.

" _You_ are so beaut-**_iful_**." He whispered. His golden locks provided a veil around our faces.

He started working on my underwear and he took it off with his teeth, as he did my skirt. I moaned in pleasure. After he was done, his lips were right back on mine. It was like, I was the fountain of youth, and he couldn't stop taking a drink.

His hands ran all over my body, and his touch was electrifying. My back arched against him, and he began to take off his boxers. I saw his member, and my eyes bulged a little bit.

Was I ready for this?

He noticed.

" You read_-y_?" He calmly asked.

I looked up at him. Was I ready?

" Yes." I replied and I felt his lips back on mine. I spread my legs open, and felt him place himself above my entrance.

I quickly stopped him.

" A condom." I gasped out.

He stopped, and began to find his jeans. He went to the back pocket and pulled one out. He put it on. Was he expecting for this to happen?

I couldn't think like this anymore. His lips were back on mine, and I forgot all about it. He positioned himself above me, and gently entered.

I screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

" Jack!" I moaned.

" Hey, _look_ at **me**." He whispered gently. I looked at him as he continued to thrust in me. My hands dug into his back, and my back slightly arched. His lips met mine, and he made me forget the pain that I was experiencing. Ecstasy took over, and soon, I was moaning for more.

" Sona." I heard him say against my face. I climaxed, and he shortly followed. I was in a state of pure euphoria, and only he was invited.

He collapsed on top of me, and our heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Our sweaty bodies clung to one another, and he rested his head on my shoulder. I ran my hair through his now sweaty locks, and knew I had made the right decision.


	24. Pillow Talk

Chapter 24 – Pillow Talk

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I know the last chapter was a little controversial, but I felt it needed to be done, so hopefully you guys don't think it ruined the story. Also, I hope this chapter is also liked. Please let me know!

.Go.

I woke up feeling his arms around me. His legs were bent into mine, and I felt safe with him. I know that sounds crazy, but it was so right. His body fit perfectly around my smaller one, and it was like we were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be this way. I turned around to face him, but he was already awake, and was playing with a strand of my black hair, until I turned. I flipped over so I was face to face with him, and I could feel his breath on my face. That's how close we were. I looked him over, and the concealer makeup had rubbed off due to last night's activity. His scars were clearly visible now. It was then that it hit me who I had lying in my bed.

I knew that as much as he pointed out his scars and used them in his story, he was self-conscious about them. He didn't admit it though, because it would be foreseen as weakness. He knew he was different than others, but acquiring those scars would not have been an enjoyable experience and even he could falter to terrible memories. He was human after all.

I grabbed a hold of his face and started to kiss along his scars; I started from the top of his right cheek and made my way down. I landed on his mouth, gave him a quick peck, and moved on towards the left side. He froze under my touch, and I felt like I did something wrong. His rippled skin felt soft under my lips and the unevenness of the stitch job and the way the skin healed made me feel sorry for him. I wanted to hold him, and find out what the deal was about his scars, but I knew it was no use. He wouldn't tell me. Not yet.

When I was done, I looked him straight in the eyes.

"The scar-**_s_**.., they don-'**t **make _you_ un-_easy_?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Of course not."

He took this in.

"Is that why you covered them?" I asked.

He put his arm around me, and I felt his fingers tap against my back.

He didn't say anything and took it all in. I took his silence as a yes. It was a thoughtful gesture, but I mainly think it was because he didn't want people realizing who he was if he went out in public. Ever since he broke out of Gordon's place, Gotham's citizens have had an extra eye out for the Joker. Now that the Joker was on the loose, but known to be in the proximity of the city, everyone was in danger. He could be anywhere, and when people knew they might be in danger, they actually gave a crap.

How depressing.

I looked at him, and an understanding flashed in his eyes. His eyes had softened, and I liked him this way. He was still himself, but he was embracing me, rather than pushing me away. That is all I needed right now.

I stared at his face and he stared back. The incessant tapping of his fingers against my back was comforting.

My face was in a close proximity to his, and I was somewhat intimidated. I guess that was something he could never lose, and I think that's why most people were afraid of him.

"I was saving it for marriage." I mumbled in a low voice. I played with a golden lock of his hair.

He looked at me.

" Do _you_ regre-**t** **it**?" He asked. I froze. Did I regret it? I regretted that we did it when I didn't know him all that well. I mean, I didn't even know his real name. Was it Jack? I didn't know.

However, something in me didn't want to believe that reasoning. What's odd was that I felt I did know him. I mean not in the conventional " I-know-every-single-jelly-bean-flavor-he-likes" kind of way. There was that part of me that felt I knew enough about him. He had been with me through the toughest times of my life, and even if he wasn't much a talker, his actions literally spoke louder than words. He saved me from his men, he let me take off his make-up, he let me go home, he told me what he was feeling, he let me stitch him up, he let me sleep in his bed, he killed the mob, he let me…I don't know.

He took in my silence and nodded a little bit.

" I don-**_'t_** re-**gret** it a-_t_ all. **You** were wait-_ing_ until marriage, you PLAN-_NED_ to wait unti_-l_ marriage. **Plans** don-_'t_ work ou-_t_. _You_ take thing_sss_ as they come. Your parent_-s_ death wasn'**_-t_** _par_t of the **plan**," He stopped to look at me. I closed my eyes and nodded. Still hearing about that incident was painful for me.

" Meet-_ing_ me wasn-_'t_ par_-t_ of _you_r plan." He finished. He was right. I didn't plan on any of this. I didn't expect to be attracted and connected to him as much as I am now. Last night, I wanted to be with him, so why was I regretting it now?

I subtly nodded in understanding. His hand rubbed over my face and his thumb went over a cut I acquired from the night of his drunken rage. I winced when he touched it and he immediately took his hand away. He just stared at me.

" Was getting drunk part of your plan?" I asked.

His eyes fixated on mine, and they lost that gentleness I saw before.

" What was that the night before?" I pressed on.

He looked me over, and his tongue grazed his lips.

I put my hand over his heart. As my warm skin touched his bare chest, I could hear him exhale. I think he liked it; it was our thing.

" List-_en_, break-**ing** out of Gor-_don_'s police station is eas_yyy_ for me. I cou_-ld_ do it with my eye_s_ clos-_ed_. Hav**-ing** _you_ around in my hea-_duh_, even when you-'**re **not there, is **not** eas_yyyy_."

I had no idea where he was going with this. He saw my questioning look.

" Usu-_ally_ I don**-'t** d_rink_, my fath-**er** was a _drunk_. He dran_-k_ to for-**get** about things. He dran_-k_ to for-**get** about bills, marit-_al_ troubles, _me_ go-**ing** to the principal's office ever-_y_ week. I dran_-k_ be-**cause** I need-_ed _to for-**get** _you_."

" Yeah, but why come to my place, and smash my face in?" I asked edgily. I knew it was a gutsy move, especially with someone like the Joker, but I had to know. I needed a straight answer.

" Be-**cause** _may-_be if you weren'**-t** here in _real_ life, you wouldn'**-t** be in _my_ head any-**more**."

It took me a while to swallow his answer. There was a part of him that thought I should literally be exterminated from his life. Yet, there had to be something else in there that wanted me around, otherwise last night would not have happened.

I suddenly felt distant from him. He had, in fact, beat me to a pulp. He had made me into his personal punching bag. This man was all I had right now.

" The things you said last night, did you mean them?" I shakily asked. I knew he was struggling with his emotions, but he was reaching extremes.

A grin covered his face and the all familiar scars reached up to his ears.

" Do-_ll, _I don'**-t** _lie_. **I** steal. **I** bomb-**uh**. I sh_oo_t. **I** car-**_ve_**. **I** don**-'t** lie."

This made me smile and I dug my face into his chest. I knew this was hard for him. This was just as hard for me, considering all I had been through. He wouldn't make any promises, or say anything bad would happen again , because honestly, he didn't know either. At this moment, I wondered if Batman had a girl in his life. I wondered if someone like the Joker, who was so absorbed in his life's work, could let me stay along for the ride. I also wondered if I would want to stick along.

" Escaping is for the weak." I mumbled into his chest.


	25. Consider Your Party Crashed

Chapter 25- Consider Your Party Crashed

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I just want to say that I enjoy all of your reviews, and appreciate every single one of them! With that said, let the story continue.

.Go.

It had been a couple of weeks since the Joker spent the night over. I had been heralded with work these past few weeks, but the Joker had made a couple stops at my place, regardless. He hooked my cell phone up to his in some untraceable way. What? It wasn't like I was the techie person of the couple.

I just got off my lunch break, and was heading back to the lab; I had some brain biopsies I needed to look at. I was going to be out of here at about 4 p.m. That was mainly my Saturday.

As I was heading back, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and was face to face with Bruce Wayne. He had been stopping by more often as of late, probably because he and Ronson were finishing up their deal on the hospital. What else could it be? Who would voluntary hang out around Ronson?

"Hey Bruce," I exclaimed with a smile. He smiled back, and I wondered just how many girls he got into his bed with that smile.

"Hey, umm… as you know, the banquet for the rebuilding of Gotham General is tonight at my penthouse. It'll be a big thing for Ronson, since all my investor buddies and other big shots will be in there, and probably try to get in on the deal. Any who, I was wondering if you'd like to come?" He asked.

It was rare to ask hospital personnel to these kinds of executive meetings. I mean I wasn't the lead departmental head or anything.

"Umm... Bruce..," I started. Did he know I had a boyfriend? Apparently not.

"Bruce, I have a boyfriend." I stated. I gauged his expression; the smile faltered a bit, but his demeanor was still quite cheery.

"He can come to. It's Jack, right?" He continued.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

" Uhhh, Ronson told me." He replied.

"Of course he did." I stated. Ronson was going to hell, I swear.

I don't know. Would the Joker want to go? Would he not? Probably not, but I don't know…maybe he'd make it fun.

"Yeah, we'll be there." I responded with a smile. He seemed ecstatic, and we both parted our separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was alone in the department office, so I took out my phone and called the Joker.

" He-_llllllllooooo_" He answered on the second ring.

" Hey" I started softly.

"Aren'**-t** _you_ suppose-**d** to be work-_ing_ dear_r_?" He asked.

" Yes, but Bruce Wayne asked me to come to his banquet tonight." I rushed into one sentence. I was eager to find out what he would say.

" Oh, and he said my boyfriend can come too." I added on.

There was some shuffling over the phone.

" H_mmmmmmm_" He thought over.

" You al-_ready_ said **yes** so wh_yyy_ are _you_ call-**ing**?" He returned.

" Well, I don't know.. I could always tell him something else came up, if you didn't want to go." I replied.

" No, n**_oooo_**, take the g_oo_d man **up** on his in-_vit_-**ation**. Wha-**t** kind of guest_-s_ would _we_ be if we didn'_-t_ sh_ooo_w **up**?" He continued.

Something was up.

" Okay, well it's at 7 tonight."

" I'll pick _you_ u-**p** at **4**." He responded and hung up the phone. How did he know when I got off? I hadn't told him.

Whatever. I was surprised that I still thought he didn't know these things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 4 p.m..

I clocked out and started to walk out.

" Hey, so you are coming tonight?" I heard Bruce's voice catch up to me as he started walking next to me.

" Yeah, we'll be there." I said with a smile.

Bruce's face dropped a little when he heard me say "we". Weird.

I told him goodbye, and watched him make his way to Alfred in the parking lot. I smiled and waved to Alfred, and started walking in the opposite direction. I saw them drive off, and there was my ride.

He was parked in the way back. He actually had a pretty sweet ride. It was a completely black BMW M6. That baby purred.

It had black tinted windows so you couldn't see inside.. and that was good for obvious reasons. The interior was very nice, and there were heated seats. Oh, and the engine was uh.. to put it simply, it was the shit.

Oh yeah, and one more thing. It was stolen.

It used to belong to some hotshot who worked at Pierce& Pierce law firm. He was now lying at the underbelly of the river that ran outside of Gotham City, courtesy of the Joker. People thought he took an extended personal leave due to his ongoing divorce and the Joker very convincingly made it look that way. However, when they found out, the Joker would ditch the ride, and look for a new one. I think he was already eyeing some broker at Morgan Stanley.

I got in, and sat inside. The Joker was sitting beside me in his full suit, and I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He sat still, and didn't really react, but I thought nothing of it. I didn't expect him to be affectionate all the time and whatnot. He wasn't a Prince Charming. He was more like Beetlejuice, but younger , way hotter, and not dead.

I chuckled at my thought, and he drove off towards the warehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into his room again, and it'd been a while since I had been there. I made my way to the bed and plopped down.

" He-**y**, he-_y,_ shouldn't _you_ be get-t**ing **read-_y_ for the part-_y_?" He asked.

" Yeah. Hey, wait, I don't have a dress." I said.

" Ye_sss_ you **do**." He replied, and pulled a gorgeous black dress from his closet. It was long enough to be formal, but short enough to be sexy, and I absolutely loved it.

I smiled. He probably bought this. It was a sweet gesture. I started to change into it, and he started to take off his make-up. I was changing, but I couldn't help but watch. It was like a opening a present; no one could stop you once you were in the process.

Watching him take it off, I pulled on my dress. It had a zip up back, and I had to ask him to zip me up. I walked over to where he was by the sink.

" Hey, can you zip me up?" I asked. I walked over to him.

He came over, and put his hand on the zipper.

" Sure-_ly_, do**-ll**." I felt his cold hand graze my back, and he slowly put up the zipper. Then I felt his lips touch my back, and kiss me all the way up, and the zipper followed. I exhaled loudly; his touch was making me weak in the knees, and I had to grab onto the sink so I wouldn't fall. He went slowly and teasingly, and I didn't want him to stop.

His lips grazed over every open spot on my back, and I closed my eyes, and bit my lip. He knew what he was doing to me and he enjoyed it. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I saw myself, and he reached the top of my back, and I saw him behind me. The height difference was staggering. He was done, and I saw him give me a slight grin through the mirror.

He started to put on some of his concealer makeup, and I thought it was because there were going to be a lot of other people around.

I went to sit on his bed and put on my shoes as he got ready. He got my shoes as well. They were black stilettos. Perfect.

" What's with these shoes?" I asked.

" I wan**-t** Bru_ccc_e Way_nnnn_e to see wha**-t** he can**-'t** ha_vvv_e." He said from the bathroom.

I know I should be appalled by this statement, but I was happy when I heard it. I diligently put on the shoes.

He was done, and he walked out.

He cleaned up really nice. My jaw literally dropped, when I saw him step out. He actually owned a black suit, but his tie was hunter green. His hair was hanging loose, and he had washed the dye out. His face was perfectly chiseled- his cheek bones accentuated his wide mouth, powerful jaw, and hardened eyes.

" Wow, you clean up pretty nice." I said. I walked over to him.

" Oh **no** dea_rr_. No-_t _as well as yo_uuuu_." He said. I saw him eye me up and down and he pulled me in close. His fingertips tapped against my legs, and I shuddered at his touch. He gave me a quick peck and we were headed downstairs.

He whispered something to Chuckles on our way out. We then drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the banquet fashionably late. I slipped his hand into mine as we rode in the elevator, and he held my hand in a firm grip. We walked in, and the party had already started. Alfred was there to greet us at the elevator.

" Good evening Dr. Parikh, and uhh.." He motioned towards the Joker.

" Jack" The joker firmly responded. It still amazed me how much he could change his voice.

" Jack." Alfred repeated with a nod.

" Well, here's some champagne," Alfred started, and handed us two glasses from his tray.

" And enjoy the banquet. Mr. Wayne should be around shortly." He finished.

" Thanks Alfred." I said, and watched him greet other guests that had come in behind us. We started to walk around the floor, and I slowly sipped my champagne. On the other hand, I glanced over, and the Joker finished his in one gulp. He left it on some table, and then pulled me towards the other side of the room.

" Sona…" I heard from behind me. I turned around, or as much as I could with the Joker holding one of my hands.

It was Bruce. He walked over to us. He had some tall blond clinging onto him.

Fabulous.

" So glad you two could make it." He gestured at the both of us. He looked towards the Joker.

" I don't think we've met." Bruce started.

I noticed the blond was fixing her dress and shoving out her chest as much as she could. Wow, she was a gem.

" Jack" The Joker replied.

" Bruce Wayne" Bruce said, and they both shook hands.

After he released his hand, the Joker slid his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. I think Bruce noticed because he let out a muffled cough and turned to the blond.

" This is Brooke," He said, and the blond smiled at us. However, she did stare a little too long at the Joker.

What in the name of Buddha was she doing? I wanted to clock that fake ass, implant infested bitch.

Bruce's words brought me out of my fantasy.

" She's uh, a Vogue model." Bruce finished and held an uptight grin.

" So how long have you two been seeing each other?" I asked.

" We're not seeing…" Bruce started.

" Six months." Brooke finished and planted a peck on Bruce's cheek.

Six months? He was with her when he took me out to coffee? WTF.

" Six months" I repeated, while nodding my head and plastering on a fake smile.

Bruce was obviously uncomfortable and turned towards the Joker.

" So how about you Jack? What do you do?" He asked. He was obviously trying to change the topic.

I now tensed because Bruce was questioning the Joker, but the Joker's hand against my back soothed me.

" I'm a nuclear engineer. I render explosives and whatnot." The Joker suavely answered.

Well, that wasn't a complete lie. Actually, that wasn't a lie at all.

Bruce looked like he was going to question him even further, but Brooke intervened.

" How'd you guys first meet?" She giddily asked.

" At the hospital. She was doing rounds in the emergency room and I was visiting a dear old friend of my mine. She turned out to be his doctor, and we met in his room. It actually, wasn't romantic at all, but I mean, we got to talking and we really hit it off." He finished.

Now that wasn't a lie at all. I was clearly impressed.

" So what was your friend in for?" Bruce asked.

" Uh, he was new to my workplace. I took him under my wing. One day, uh, he accidently burned himself. Considering where I work, we play with explosives a lot, but him being the newbie, he wasn't aware of all the protocol. He's all better now." The Joker finished.

Well, that was a lovely rendition of the downfall of Harvey Dent, don't you think? I laughed a little at this; the Joker was a master manipulator of words.

Before Bruce could question the story anymore, the band started to play a slow tune, and I noticed some couples going out and dancing on a makeshift dance floor.

" If you will excuse us, I would love to have this dance." The Joker said and led me away from Bruce and Brooke. He didn't even wait for their response.

He sharply pulled me towards him, and rested his hands around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, and placed my head against his chest. I could feel him put his head on top of my head.

" Very smooth. Not one lie at all." I said.

" I don'-**t** **lie**, dear-_ie_." He quietly said to me so no one would pick up on it.

I heard his heartbeat as we danced, and it was comforting despite the dangerous position he was in, if he got caught. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Then, a new thought hit me.

" Did you plan something for tonight?" I asked.

I knew he wouldn't have come if he didn't get something out of it. I moved my head away from his chest and looked up at him.

He looked down at me, and smiled.

" Ac-_t_ scare**d**." He said lowly, and before I could question it anymore, Bruce interrupted us.

" Do you mind if I cut in?" He asked.

The Joker very nonchalantly obliged, winked at me and walked away.

Bruce took up my hands, and placed his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

Well, this was a definite change of scenery.

Why was he doing this? Wasn't it rude to ask some guy's girlfriend to dance.

I looked over to where the Joker could have gone but he was nowhere in sight.

I looked over at Bruce, and he smiled down at me. If the Joker was planning something, I couldn't be frantic right now, or Bruce might suspect something.

I smiled back in attempt to act normal.

" You enjoying the party?" He asked.

" Very much so." I replied, and I glanced very quickly to the side of the room to see fi I could find the Joker.

No luck. I looked back at Bruce.

" I'm glad. Sorry to cut in like this, but Ronson has been getting on my last nerve and Brooke as well."

I chuckled.

" Welcome to my world minus the Brooke part." I said.

We danced in silence for a bit.

" So you and Jack, you guys look serious." He stated.

I laughed when he said "serious". He had no idea.

" Yeah, I guess we are." I replied.

" I guess I missed…." Bruce started but was interrupted by a gun shot.

Several people screamed, and Bruce immediately let me go. Distracted, I turned toward the source of the noise, and away from Bruce. Everyone turned to the source of the noise, and the room became silent.

Then I saw him.

Clad in his emerald vest, indigo coat and pants, he stood holding the gun towards the roof. His henchmen surrounded him. I knew he had to be planning something. He had quickly applied his make-up and his hair was green again. He probably used the spray-on hair color stuff.

" Sorr_yyyy_ lad-**ies** and germ_-s_, but uh, I do dese_rrrr_ve a gran-**d** entrance." He put the gun away in his inside coat pocket, no doubt with his knives.

His eyes searched over the crowd, and finally landed on me. His grin turned up a little, and he made his way toward me. This is what he meant by "act scared". Well, he was pulling out a knife, so I really didn't have to act.

" Oh hey every-**one** it's the do_cccccc_ from TV. How ar_eee_ you? You l_ooooo_k gorgeous to-**night**. Ab-**so**-l_utely_ gor-**geous**." He said in a gruff tone. He grabbed my face, and starred into my eyes. He had his gloves on, but there was no helping that at this point.

I stood completely quiet, but anxiety still washed over me.

" Joker, over here" I heard a raspy voice from the side of the room.

Both the Joker and I turned.

It was Batman.

The Joker let my face go.

" Wh_yyy_ is it tha-**t** whenev-_er_ I cras**hhh** a Way_nnnn_e party, _you_ al-**ways** show up? H_mmmm_? You ne-_ver _le**-t** me have _any_ fun, Bat-_syyy_.**HAHAHAH**." The Joker stated.

" Why are you here?" Batman asked.

" I wa_sss_ clear-_ly_ in-**vited**." The Joker said, and started to laugh.

Shaken, Batman started to make his way towards the Joker. The Joker, in a blur, grabbed me and held me with the knife at my throat.

" Com-**e** any close_rrr_ and she die_sss_." The Joker said.

His arms were wrapped tightly around me, and I was trembling. I was scared because I knew what the Joker was capable of. I was panicking but I had to calm myself down. He said to "act scared" so this was all a fake situation. He was just using me as bait. Right?

I tried to breathe steadily. I thought of how nice his arms felt around me.

Batman stopped moving.

" G_oooooo_d. You must-'_ve_ b_eeee_n grea-**t** at red ligh-**t**, green ligh**-t** as a child. No-_w_, take _off_ the mas_-k_ or I car-**ve** her into little **itty bitty** pie-_ces_ as souv_enirs_ for every-_one_ here." He said in a much more serious tone.

Batman hesitated. There were murmurs in the crowd, but I could tell that everyone was frankly shaking in their boots at this point.

Batman starred at the Joker and I, and his eyes were penetrating. Those eyes…

" Tic-_k_ Toc-**k**, tic-_k_ toc**-k** Bats_yyyy_." The Joker cooed.

The knife pressed a little into my skin and I whimpered. The Joker shushed me, but I felt some hot liquid begin to drip down my neck. He had made a slight knick.

Before I knew it, the Batman launched himself at the Joker and I, and the Joker threw me away from him. I landed on my knees on the side, and the Batman had landed on the Joker. He angrily punched the Joker across the face, but the Joker just laughed. The Joker's henchmen came in and started to attack the Batman, and pulled him off the Joker. The Joker got up, and straightened his suit.

He turned towards Batman. The henchmen let him go, and the Joker ran towards him, and clocked him. The Joker punched the Batman in the stomach, and Batman hurled over. The Joker kneed him with great force, and an exasperated growl was released from Batman. The Joker started to laugh, and continued to knee the Batman in the gut while holding him in place. Frightened, the crowd just starred.

" **All** I aske-_d_, " The Joker began as he continued to knee the Batman.

" was tha_-t_ you take _off_ your **_silly_** little mas**-k**. Is tha**-t** worth all of _this_? H_mmmmm_? Wh_-y_ do you **make** things har-_der_ for your-**self**? _Hmmmm_?" The Joker continued. All of a sudden, Batman latched on to the Joker, and pushed him away. The Joker landed on the floor but scrambled to his feet. The Batman kicked him in the stomach, and the Joker fell down again.

The Joker was now bleeding and droplets of blood were falling onto the floor from where he had landed. I was worried for him.

He put up a hand to signal that he couldn't take anymore. Professional fighters usually put it up when they are done. Wait, was the Joker defeated?

It got eerily quiet and even the Batman stepped back.

" **ha ha hahah HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**." The silence was broken by the Joker's manical laughter. I suddenly got uneasy, as did everyone else in the room.

" I don**-'t** fa_lllll_ that eas-_ily_ **Batman**." The Joker said, and then I suddenly heard him snap his finger.

The lights went off, and the room started to fill with smoke.

People started screaming, and I started to fret. Where was he? Where was I supposed to go? I stood still hoping my eyes could adjust to the darkness, but then I felt a tug on my hand pulling me away.

" Let_-s_ g_oo_ Sona." He said. I ran with him, or as best as I could with stilettos on. He led me to the back of the building, and I saw that his henchmen were already waiting by his van. We both got in, and his henchmen drove off into the night.

I looked out the back window, and saw smoke coming from the penthouse. I also saw a flood of sirens and lights surround themselves around the building.

I turned back to the Joker, and he just stared back. His tongue grazed his lips, and clicked against the side of his mouth.

I knew how much he must have wanted to do that all night.


	26. Hijacked Mentality

Chapter 26- Hijacked Mentality

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews once again! Remember, I do not own any of The Dark Knight, or DC Comics.

I own Sona though =).

Ready. Set. Go.

It'd been a couple of weeks since Bruce Wayne's banquet. The city was still in havoc over the sudden return of the Joker. Now, people felt it was real. Now, people were looking over their shoulders when they walked on the streets, and were inside their homes by 9 p.m.. Now, people lived by the news, and panicked when they saw even the slightest tinge of purple of green.

Now, people were afraid.

I had contemplated what my life had become these past several months. I was now aiding the most wanted criminal in Gotham. That had to be a crime. I had fallen for the most wanted criminal in Gotham. That had to be a bigger crime, and one I couldn't help. What had become of me?

Don't get me wrong; as a child, I always rooted for the villain. The good guys were so righteous and optimistic that it was boring. The bad guys were the ones who had the brilliant schemes and it always sucked to see these schemes foiled by the do-gooder.

The Joker was not your classic villain though. He didn't have a big scheme. Well, actually, maybe he did, but I had no idea what it was.

After being with the Joker, I felt my moral compass had sincerely lost direction. I saw him murder and kill, and despite being traumatized by these events, I never spoke out against him. He threw my moral compass out of whack, or probably disposed of it. Something in me knew that what he was doing was wrong. My morals and principles were fighting against me every second of the day, but I pushed them off. I knew what kind of lifestyle I had entered by being with him, and my morals fought me every day. Part of me knew that blowing up buildings and killing civilians was wrong but a bigger part of me was somewhat alright with that and learned to accept it.

I mean, there was no going back now. He was literally all I had, and it may sound frightening or extreme, but he made a lot of sense.

I was sitting against the headboard on the Joker's bed. I often came here, or he lounged at my place. It's not like he needed a key. I was throwing, and catching a rubber ball in the air.

He was sitting at his desk, and scribbling down notes and whatnot. Sometimes, he would stop, and play with the knife on his desk. He would run his bare fingers over the blade, without the slightest scare that he might cut his finger.

Several questions had been bugging me lately. I caught the ball mid-toss, and set it aside.

" Do you like dressing up like Jack?" I asked.

He stopped writing, but he still faced his desk. I got off the bed, and slid my arms around his neck on and onto his chest. I rested my head on his shoulders, and dug my face into the cradle of his neck.

I loved being this close to him.

He stiffened at first, but then I felt his arm on my hand.

" Some-**time**_ssss_. The gen-_eral_ pop-_u_-**lus** tends to be b_oooooo_ring though. It's filled-**uh** with mind-**_less_** peo-_ple_ who foll-_ow_ rules and mor-**als** as if they **mean** some-_thing_." He spat out.

" Hey, I'm part of the general populous." I said, somewhat offended.

" **HA HA**. No you_-'re_ no-**t** dear. You ha_vvvvv_e a **brain**. You kn_ooo_w wha_-t_ the wor-**ld** is rea_llll_ly like. You don_-'t_ s_eeeee_ the world throu-_gh_ some flower-**ed** frame_ssss_. No. **No**. You see i-_t_ with you_rrrr_ **eyes**. "

" Is that why your eyes are so cold?" I blurted out. I instantly regretted what I said.

I could feel him stiffen under me, and I hoped this situation didn't take a turn for the worse.

He didn't respond, and I moved on.

" You know, the other day at work, Bruce Wayne asked me where "Jack" went when the Joker attacked."

" An_ddd_ what-'**d** you sa**_yyyy_**?" The Joker responded. The tips of his fingers were now slowly gliding over my hands as he listened to me.

" First, I asked him where he went. I didn't see his rich ass anywhere." I replied somewhat angrily as I remembered the moment.

Bruce Wayne caught me at work the day after his party, and apologized for what happened and blah blah blah. He then says, " I didn't see Jack when the Joker attacked."

" **HA HA HA**. He's tr_yyy_-**ing** to make me l_oooo_k ba-**d**. Well, I'-ll sho_www_ him. The Joker said a little more seriously.

Maybe that was true. Either way, I wasn't going to stand Bruce making the Joker look bad, or Jack, I mean. So I said, " I didn't see you either." This shut Bruce up and I didn't talk to him the rest of the day.

I loved talking to the Joker like this. He listened to my troubles, and more often than not, he made fun of them one way or another. I didn't mind though. It lightened up the mood, and made me smile. I took things too seriously anyways.

I loved listening to him talk as well. He was such an interesting person and so animated. Sure he was deadly, but that just added to his repertoire. I didn't mind a bad-ass, and especially one who had the right to that name.

I leaned into the cradle of his neck again. His touch was surprising. His hands weren't rugged at all, and it was tantalizing.

He started to draw little circles on my hands.

" Have you ever kidnapped another woman besides me?" I asked. It had been bugging me for weeks.

" **HA HA HA**. Jea_llll_ou**sss** toot_-s_? We-_ll_ tha**-t** blond you saw. I kid-**napped** her. I thin-_k_ I might-_ve_ kid-**napped** another blon-_d_ a couple of month_-s_ before. No _where_ as prett-_y_ as you, sug-**ar** _plum_."

I smiled. He knew how to charm a girl.

" Yea-_h_, I carv-**ed** her face. She talk-_ed_ bac-**k**. **HAHA**. Whe_nnn_ I was done, she couldn'**-t **even op-_en_ her mou-**th**, le**-t** alone ta-_lk_."

Charm was now gone.

" That's wonderful." I said sarcastically.

" I would-'_ve_ car-**ved** you_rrrrrr_ face."

I stiffened and he felt it. He stopped making circles on my hand.

" Bu**-t** you_rrrr_ face act-_ually_ sai-_d_ things I want-**ed** to he-_ar_." He finished.

In some dark, twisted, demented way, that was very sweet.

" I'm glad." I responded.

His fingers started to make circles again.

" What are you going to do next? You know, to wreck havoc on the city?"

I heard him let out a huge exhale.

" Well, be-**_sides_** merely exi-_st_, I d_oooo_ have an id-**ea**. I a_mm_ goi-**ng** to plun-_ge_ Got-_ham_ into ut-_ter_ **chaos**." He said matter-of-factly.

" How?" I asked. I kissed him again on the neck.

" **HA HA HA** dear-_ie_. It is qui-**te** sim-_ple_. I will des-**troy** wha**-t** mean**-s** the mos_-t_ to the peo-**ple**. I-**t **won'_-t_ be har_dddd_ you know. **No**. Peo-_ple_ a_rrrr_e sim-**ple**. This, no, th-i_sss_ idea is gran-**d**."

" Well, what's the first step?" I asked excitedly.

" U_hhh_, Got-**ham** Ban-_k_. You_-'re_ in-**vited**." With that said, he turned in his chair, and landed a big kiss on my lips.


	27. Bank Robbery

Chapter 27- Bank Robbery

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate all the reviews I get, and the more I get, the faster I update! Also, I've gotten several story alerts, but I also encourage all readers to review! It really helps make this story what it is!

P.s. – I love story alerts! Don't get me wrong! =).

Ready. Set. Go.

" What?! I can't rob a bank!" I exclaimed. I had more boundaries than that!

" Wh_yyyy_ no-**t**? It**_-'s_** no_-t_ tha-**t** har_ddd_. I'm sur_eee_ an over-**achiever** like yo_uuuu_rself can do i-**t**." He said jokingly.

He got up from his chair, and headed towards his closet.

He put on his long purple trench coat, and started putting on his gloves.

" Wait, where are you going?" I asked, flustered.

I needed to sit down. I couldn't do this. This was wrong. I let the Joker do this stuff because it was his to deal with, not mine. Now I was in on it. The act back at Wayne's; that was simple. But, a bank robbery? That was a crime!

" So-**nuhhh**, I jus-_t_ told you. Weren**_-'t_** _you_ lis-_tening_? H**mmm**?" He was now adjusting his coat.

Wait?! He was going to rob a bank right now?! What the hell?! He just told me his idea like 5 minutes ago!

" Wait?! Right now?! No. No. I can't. No. you can go. I'll stay here or just go home. I can't do this." I said, somewhat frantic.

He steadily made his way over to me.

" Do_-ll_, all I _hear_ is **blahhh blahhh blahhh**." He said. He imitated a talking motion with his hand, and I couldn't help but smirk.

I went up to him, and looked up into his face.

" I can't do this." I told him softly hoping a gentler voice my convince him.

He clicked his tongue against his mouth, and he leaned his face closer into mine. I was staring directly into his dark eyes. His arm suddenly grabbed mine, and his grip wrapped tightly around my arm. I winced from the pressure, and he stared into my eyes again.

" What_-'d_ you sa_yyyy_ do**_llll_**?" He asked in a deeper tone.

I don't know what changed in him. Ten minutes ago, I had my arms wrapped around him and he was drawing imaginary circles on my hand.

Now, he wanted to me rob a bank with him. No. He was making me rob a bank with him.

I didn't respond. He started dragging me out the door and towards the white van.

He opened up the back of the van, and I saw some outfit accessories. I saw a blond wig, and some worker's clothes.

I looked towards him.

He nodded in the direction of the clothes.

" Pu**-t** tho_sss_e on." He drawled.

I looked at what I was going to be wearing. There were black Dickies, a flannel shirt, and a blond wig.

" I will look like a man in these clothes." I stated.

" We-_ll_, would you rat-**her** ro_bbb_ a ban-**k** in a shor-_t_ skir_-t_ and tube **top**? As much as I**-'d** en-**_joy_** tha**-t**, these cloth-_es_ are bet-**ter**.Hu_rrr_y up and pu**-t** them **on**." He said.

I got into the van, and he closed the doors behind me. No one else was in the vehicle and for that, I was grateful. I quickly changed, and threw my other clothes in a pile. All the clothes were baggy on me. He must've gotten bigger sizes than he needed to. I got out of the van, and he looked me up and down.

"**I **like you bet-_ter_ as a bru-**ne_tt_e**. " He smiled.

I scoffed. Blond did not SUIT me.

" No_wwww_, drive." I heard what he said, but I hadn't moved. I only started moving when he slammed the back of the van shut, and made his way over to the passenger seat. I slowly headed towards the driver's seat, and opened the door. The step into the car was huge; how far from the ground was the van? I looked over at the Joker, who used his long spidery legs to easily hoist himself up into the van.

I finally got into the seat, and turned on the ignition. I grabbed the wheel, but didn't accelerate. I gripped it harder. Could I do this?

" Tic-_k_, toc-**k**, tic-_k_, toc-**k**," The Joker interjected. I looked over at him and he was pointing to an imaginary clock on his wrist. I pushed down on the accelerator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We drove into some back alley behind Gotham Bank. I saw another white van there, and a crew of men in clown masks. Why did we take separate vans? What the hell? I slowly got out, and the Joker pulled me along to the group huddle. I tripped over my feet, but caught myself.

He pulled me into this huddle. Somebody handed me a clown mask, and I took it, and looked over at the Joker. He nodded, and started talking.

" Al-**right** troop-_s_, we wi_lllll_ stri-**ke** at 1800 hour-_s_. The lad-_y_ **here** will beg-_in_ i-**t** all, and then Chuck_-les_, Grum-**py**, and Mop-**ey**, you'-_re_ in the fron-**t**. Gidd-_y,_ Chuck-_ie_, and New guy, you-'**re** in the bac**-k**. Mak-_e_ me ha_ppppp_-y, or,"

He pulled out his knife, and a visible step backward was taken by everyone, including me.

" Alrigh**-t** g_ooooooo_d. On you-_r_ mark. Ge**-t** s_eeeee_t. **GO**!" The whole group broke apart and went to their respective destinations. I looked over to the Joker, and just followed him. I hid the mask under my shirt, in the back, so it just looked like I had a bumpy backside.

" How new is the new guy?" I asked.

" U_hhhh_, he-'**s** been here a y_eeeeaaa_rr or 2. I jus_-t_ like call-_ing_ hi_mmmm_ tha**-t**." He said, and smiled. He was searching around for something in his suit, and finally pulled out a piece of paper.

" Do-**_ll_**, cou-_ld_ you ma_kkkk_e withdraw-**_al_** for **me**?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. He handed me the paper, and I shoved it into my pocket.

" Do you have any idea how not ready I am for this?!" I exclaimed.

I didn't want to do this. Anxiety was rushing through my body, and my heart was pumping incredibly fast.

" U_hhh_, no-**t** now dea_aarrr_. The sh_oooo_w is abou-_t _to star-**t.** Now g_oooo_ in ther_-e_ and be m_yyyy_ open**-ing** act." He enthusiastically said, and pushed me towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked in quite nervously. I looked over at the guard sitting by the door. I nervously glanced at him. What if he knew?!

No, he couldn't know. I instinctively hit myself on the head to knock some sense into myself. I did it all through medical school; it worked. I adjusted my hair, and tried to walk as confidently as I could. I pulled at my shirt and pants, and got in line. I noticed that there was about 3 tellers working, a couple of guys ahead of me in line, a mom and son, and a young couple that were all over each other. Gross.

I stood in line, and waited for my turn. I could feel the mask I hid in my shirt, but it didn't look that bad. The shirt was baggy, and everyone must have thought I was like a small, manly girl. I could feel the paper the Joker had given me in between my fingers. I still hadn't looked at it. His instructions were to clearly give them to the teller and ask for a withdrawal. I think it must've been an account number.

My nerves were in a frenzy. I had no idea what I was going to do next? Did they always just wing it from here?

I didn't even have an idea of where the Joker was, or the other men. I felt like I was alone on this, or for now.

What had my life become that I had become involved in a bank robbery? Where were my morals? Why was I doing this?

Before I could ponder this any longer, I heard the teller call the next person in line. Awakened by her shrill voice, I walked over to her window.

" How may I help you today, ma'am?" I could hear the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. She looked me over and I knew she was judging me. Bitch.

" I uhhh, need to make a withdrawal." I shakily said.

" Account number?" She asked.

I handed her the paper. I looked away from her. She had no idea what I was about to do. Well, truth be told, neither did I. She looked at it, and scoffed.

" Uhh, ma'am, a typical account number has 8 numbers. You have 5 numbers here and a smilie face." She showed me what she was talking about.

I looked at the paper, and there were 5 random numbers, and then rest were crossed out by the infamous Joker smilie face.

I looked up to an angry face. I was clearly not her favorite customer.

" I, uhhhh…"

What was I supposed to do now?! What the hell was I supposed to say?!

I heard footsteps behind me. I heard a click, and screams behind me. I sensed somebody behind me, but I heard the voice before I saw the person.

I heard a gun cock, and saw the barrel.

" I bel-ie_vvvv_e the lad**-y** ask-_ed_ for a withdraw-a_llll_." He drawled, and I heavily exhaled in relief. I then heard the 3 men that the Joker assigned to come in, shoot up the place, and people started to panic.

The Joker shot the teller. The bullet cracked the window that had acted as a partition, and hit the teller square in the forehead. I shuddered when I heard the gunshot.

The Joker leaned in, and I could feel strands of his hair tickle against my face.

" Pu-**t** on the mas-_k_."

I grabbed the mask, put it on, and turned around to the crowd. Apparently, Chuckles, Mopey, and Grumpy had gotten all the bank customers on the ground, with their hands up. I looked around shocked. The mother had begun to cry, the son was whimpering, the two guys had their head down, and the couple was expressionless.

The Joker was just waltzing around, while the other 3 were pointing guns in the people's faces.

I suppose the other 3 were working the vault in the back. I just stood near the back, and watched the Joker parade around.

I looked over to the girl from the couple, and she shot me a death glare. For a second, I was mad at her. Who the fuck did she think she was?

The Joker pulled out his knife, and started gliding his fingers over it.

" No_www_, I-'m sorr_yyy_ abou-**t** the interrupt-**tion** folk-_s_, bu**-t** the res-_t_ of my w_eek_ is fill-**_ed _**up, and to-**day** was the only day I was fr_eeee_.

The mother let out a sob, and my heart went out to her.

Everybody else remained silent.

" W_ooooo_w, toug-_h_ crow_ddd_ wouldn**_-'t _**you sa_yyy_ do-**_ll_**?" I heard the Joker say, and he looked towards me.

" Let us go you fucker! You and your little bitch of yours can go to hell!" I heard that girl scream out.

" O_hhhhhh_! Fin-_ally_, a talk-**er**; my fav-_or_-**ite**." The Joker cooed. He walked over to where she was and squatted so he was eye level with her.

Jealously raged through me.

Her eyes opened even wider when the Joker flicked the knife in front of her.

" Yo_uuuuu_ know, I hat-**e** being call-_ed_ names. I. Hate. **It**. I-_t_ mak_eees_s the sit-_u_-**ation** a_llll_ the m_oooo_re ser-**ious**." The Joker said. He was mindlessly gliding his finger over the knife; he wasn't even looking at her.

She sent him the death glare now, but the Joker was not fazed by it. Her eyes shot daggers at him; too bad the Joker actually did shoot daggers at people.

" D_oooo_ I loo**-k** like a **serious** guy? H_mmm_?" He continued on. She was silent, and I knew she was trying to hide her fear. He boyfriend was panting next to her clearly pissed that he had a loudmouth bitch as a girlfriend. Her mouth could cost him his life, and he knew it.

" An-_swer_ **me**." He demanded.

He looked straight into her face, and she turned away. He grabbed her face, and she whimpered in pain.

He brought the knife to her face, but turned to her boyfriend.

" I_sss_ this **your** girl?" He said.

He frantically nodded, and I could visibly see the fear on his face.

" Tea-**_ch_** her so_mm_e man-**_ners_**, will **you**?, "He asked.

"For the sake of human**_-kind_**, boy_yy_." He added on.

" No_www_ where was **I**?" He said to himself.

" Oh ye**_sss_**. Do you thi-**nk** I'm a **_serious_** guy? H_mm_? I thi_nnn_-k you need to ligh-**_ten_** up. _Like._ **Me**. Yo_uuu_ n_eee_-d to **smile** more. I **do**, and loo-_k_ how grea**-t** my day is going!"

The knife was pressing into her skin.

" Do you wan**-t** to know wh_yyy_ I can**-'t** stop s_mi_ling? H**_mmm_**?" He asked.

Oh god. A scar story.

" I was an angst-_y_ you-**th** , and go-_t_ involv-**ed** in a gan-_g._ I though**-t** I was toug_hhhh_, and some-**thing** to be fear-_ed_. We kill-_ed_ peo-**ple **like you every-**_day_**. One da_yyy_, I though**-t** I was s_ooo_ tough tha**-t** I spoke ou_-t_ again-_st_ my bo_sss_, the hea-**d** hanch_ooo_. He. Didn**-'t**. Like. Tha_-t_. At. **All**. He sai_-d_ I ha_ddd_ a bi-**g** mou-**_th_**, and shoul_-d_ watch wha**-t** I say. Yo_uuu_ never know who is go**_-ing_** to co_mmm_e af-t**er** you. I. Didn_-'t_. Bel-**ieve**. Him. He go_-t_ **mad**. He sai_-d_ that may-**be** if I saw jus_-t_ how **big** my mou_-th_ rea_llll_y was, the**nnn** may-_be_ I'd shu**-t** up. He carv-_ed_ my face in-**to** a smile. He said I shou_-ld_ be h_aaaa_ppy tha**-t** I wasn**-'t** dead-**_duh_**."

He pushed the knife into her skin, and started to carve a smile. Her screams filled the bank, and I attempted to cover my eyes but I couldn't help but look. It was like a car crash on the freeway; you know you shouldn't look but you couldn't help it.

Blood started to drip everywhere, and her boyfriend was screaming along with her, especially when some of her blood got on him. Wimp.

The Joker went painfully slow, and I knew that the men must have loaded up the money by now. If not, they were in the process of it.

" S**hhh**, s_hhh_, s_hhh_; I-'m do-_ing_ yo**uuu** a fa_vor_." The Joker said, as he continued on with his work.

I could see the girl travelling between states of consciousness. She looked like she was about to pass out, but the adrenaline running through her system wouldn't let her.

The Joker finished and used hersweater to clean her blood off his knife.

" Any-_one_ **else**? I go-_t _plent**-y** of stor-_ies_!" He said.

No one responded, but I could hear several people crying.

" Boss! Yo, bosss! Let's go! The Po-po are on their way!" I heard someone say from the exit of the bank.

The Joker and I turned towards the man at the door. I think it was "New Guy". I started to walk that way. I needed to be out of here. I had started all of this, and I don't think I could live with it any longer.

I paced myself and kept looking back, hoping the Joker would follow. I was at the exit, and could see the police cars approaching through the entrance. I used my hands to usher him closer.

The Joker put a finger up indicating he needed a minute. I was fretting, but was completely shocked by his next move.

He shoved his knife into the girl's heart, and pulled it out just as quickly. I think this action received more screams than the initial gunshots in the bank. He used the girl's sweater to wipe away her blood from his knife.

I had to hold back a scream and turned away. I just wanted him to get back in the van, and wanted to erase all of this from my memory.

He started waltzing towards the exit when I heard the police break through the entrance.

Why was he walking so slowly?

I could see a police man run behind the Joker, and I wanted to reach out and yell something to warn the Joker but New Guy pushed me pushed me through the door, and towards the van. I struggled against him, and pushed my face against the exit from the outside. Thank god they were glass-like doors.

I saw the police man tackle the Joker onto the floor. They were putting cuffs on him, and the rest of the policemen were helping the victims. I heard somebody call for the coroner. The Joker, meanwhile, was completely silent.

The police had no idea we were in the back, and the Joker made no indication of it. Somebody would tip them off though and say they saw the Joker's men escape through the exit.

I suddenly realized why we brought two vans. One was filled with money and the other was empty. The police had to follow the wrong one.

New Guy was struggling to get me in the van so we could leave, but I couldn't help but look at the Joker. He starred right back at me through the transparent exit door as the police man held him in place as others helped the victims. I stared back, and he winked at me before New guy finally shoved me into the van with the money. This van left first, and I saw the empty one stall. The police caught sight of it, and that's when the empty one starting driving off. By then, the one I was in, the one with all the money was already down the street in the other direction and totally in the clear.

I took off my mask and wig. Here I was, sitting in a crappy van, with bags of money, a blond wig, a clown mask, baggy clothes, and no Joker.


	28. Conjugal Visit

Chapter 28- Conjugal Visit.

Hey guys, once again, thanks for all the reviews! They all really mean so much to me. Keep reviewing! Also, there is a love scene in this chapter . Also, keep reviewing guys! I feel like I'm losing you guys and it sucks =(.

.Go.

Why hadn't his men done anything? I bet they couldn't risk the mission, or the Joker told them not to. I don't know. My head was in a whirlwind, and I didn't enjoy riding in the van with the henchmen. They wouldn't do anything though; they were too afraid of the Joker.

They dropped me off at my apartment at like 4 A.M. and made sure nobody was by my apartment. Once I was inside, I took off the clothes that reminded me of today's events.

I crashed on the bed and stuffed my head into my pillow and broke down into tears. Too much had happened today, that I didn't even know how to feel. I wanted to cry. I wanted to forget.

I wanted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I pulled myself together, and realized that I didn't have work today. Thank God. I was a wreck.

I got up, brushed my teeth, and started making some breakfast. I turned on the television in the background and stopped eating my cereal when I heard about the Joker. His capture and arrest was big news for the station, and people were overjoyed.

Motherfuckers.

I turned the television off, and headed downstairs to pick up my mail. I couldn't take anymore of the Joker news.

I opened my mailbox and found that it was overloaded with stupid Pennysaver ads and bills. I fingered through the mail, when I stumbled across a letter from a "Jack Napier".

What the hell?

" Hmmmmm. I wonder what this could be." I said to myself quietly. I power walked back upstairs because I didn't want to open the letter down here.

Once I was in my apartment, I opened the letter, and realized that the letter was written with magazine cutout letters. The only thing that was not a cutout was the hand-drawn Joker smilie face. It was him. The letter said to visit him at the Gotham County Jail today and to talk to a man named Leo. I looked at the postmark date.

It was postmarked the day before the robbery. He had planned to be caught!

Yay! Excitement washed over me when I knew that he would be safe. Thank god. I started to jump up and down and I held the letter to my heart. I wondered what he wanted me to do or why he said to meet him. Also, who was Jack Napier? What that the Joker's real name, or a made up one? Would he put his real name? I don't know, and I wasn't about to ask him. I wanted to know, but something told me it just wasn't the right time yet. He'd tell me in his own time.

My thoughts strayed as I thought about the Joker and sudden flashes form the robbery infiltrated my mind at the moment, and my smile turned downwards. I remembered the girl, her boyfriend, and the knife plunging into her heart.

I tried to push this thought out of my mind. I wanted to concentrate on the happiness I just felt, and solely focus on that. I put the letter down, and got ready.

I had to make a trip downtown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the prison, I noticed a desk with an officer-looking type person sitting at the front. He was working on the computer, but he looked to be distracted by something else. I wondered if that was Leo.

I slowly walked over and approached him.

" Excuse me, hi, umm, may I speak with Leo please." I said as sweetly as I could. Maybe some charm would help me get in.

He turned to me, and it wasn't until now that I noticed how big and buff he was. His face was scarred and brutal, and it was an awkward contrast to the smile he now held on his face.

" Speaking." He said in a rugged voice, and I was surprised that he wasn't behind bars.

I looked around, and noticed a couple of officers sitting near the desk on the side of the room. I leaned in towards Leo, and spoke very softly.

" I'm here for the Joker." I said. Hopefully that would work; I mean, what else was I supposed to say?

He moved back, and a conniving smile flashed on his face.

" Right this way, ma'am."

He led me through a locked door, and into an elevator. The ride was silent and I felt somewhat intimidated being in an elevator with such a gruff man.

Thankfully, we only went to the fifth floor. He led me through some corridors, and we were then at the beginning of a long line of jail cells.

I could hear the inmates talking, but Leo started to bang on their cells with a metal rod to shut them up. We walked down, and I could feel the inmates watching me. Where the hell was the Joker? I think he was probably at the end. I could hear some hoots and a couple of whistles as we walked down.

" Hey Leo man, why don't you let that fine ass into our cell man? Do us a favor and bring her here!" I heard some guy yell. I looked over and say him hanging his tattooed arms through the bars just staring at me. Freak.

He whistled as I walked by and I just turned away. These men were truly disgusting, vile creatures.

Leo led me to the last cell, and I looked in. At first I didn't recognize the man in the prison orange jumpsuit.

There was the Joker, sitting on the bench, with his head down and just tapping his foot.

" Yo boss, your girl is here." Leo said.

The Joker looked up straight into my eyes, and my heart started to flutter. He steadily got up and walked over, and stood right in front of me. I saw him lick his lips as he analyzed my face, and I smiled.

" Thank_sss_ Leo. Is the uh, r_oooooo_m read-**_y_**?" The Joker asked Leo without even tearing his eyes away from mine.

" Yes boss."

" What room?" I asked befundled.

The Joker broke into a smile.

" Do_-**ll**_, _this_ is a con-**_jugal_** vis-**it**." He said as he smiled.

I smiled in reply, and watched as Leo let the Joker out, and cuffed him. They had to do it so it wasn't obvious that Leo worked from the Joker.

We then walked back through the line of other jail cells. This time though, there was no hooting or hollering from the guys once they saw the Joker. They obviously made the connection that I had some relation to the Joker and for that, I was out of their league. Even the inmates feared him, and I smiled at how infamous he really was.

Leo led us to some room on the opposite end of the floor and we now approached a room.

Leo uncuffed the Joker, and opened the room. I walked in, and the Joker followed, but turned to Leo at the last minute.

" You have a couple of hours." Leo said, before walking away.

The Joker closed the door, and strode over to me.

I was sitting on the cushioned bench, and he pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of me.

" H_iiiiiii_" He said in a mock cheery voice. It made me laugh, and I smiled back.

" How are you allowed a conjugal visit? You've been here like less than 24 hours." I asked.

He smiled as he contemplated my question.

" Le_oooo_ pull-**_ed_** some strin-_gs_. Tech**_-nically_**, some lo**_ssss_**er nam-_ed_ Steve is suppose-**duh** to ha_vvv_e his vis-**it** righ-_t_ now, bu**-t** I go_-t_ it in-_stead_." He replied.

Less than 24 hours, and already, Steve had become the Joker's target. I didn't want to know what happened to him. I was just happy that I got to be with the Joker.

He had his hands on my thighs, and I leaned in closer to him. My face was about an inch away from his before I talked.

" Thank god."

I heard his tongue click against the side of his mouth and I kept my face in a very close proximity to his. He did it to me all the time; I wondered what he'd do now that I was doing it to him.

We just stared at one another for what felt like forever before I felt his lips crash onto mine. He got off his chair, and I heard him kick it backwards. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bench with me. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and there was a hunger in his kiss. It didn't matter, I was hungry for him too.

I could feel his hands slip under the sides of my shirt, and I moaned as his cold hands touched my warm skin. I looked around for the zipper on his orange jumpsuit, and finally found it. I started to unzip the zipper when the Joker moved down from my mouth to my neck. I gasped as he suckled on the sweet spot on my neck. I wonder if people outside could hear us through the walls?

This thought was immediately cancelled when his lips were back on mine. I bucked my hips against his and he let out a guttural growl from the back of his throat. He expertly took off my shirt, and I started to undo his jumpsuit. I took the orange covering off his broad shoulders and lean arms, and felt around his back. It was so strong.

His hands started to mingle with the button on my jeans, and quickly unbuttoned them. He pulled them down, and I could feel something hard against the inside of my thigh. After all the agony and stress he had put me through, I still wanted him just as badly. I don't know what it was. He was intoxicating; he was mine.

Before I knew it the rest of his jumpsuit was off, and my clothes were lying on the floor. Apparently, for conjugal visits, they leave condoms in the rooms, so the Joker quickly got one and slipped it on. I was more ready than last time, and I knew I wanted it more than last time. Sure, he had traumatized me, but I had fallen for him so hard, that at this point, it didn't matter.

Yeah, I admitted it. I had fallen for him, and I don't think there was any way around it.

My thoughts were broken as he entered me without notice. I screamed in pain at the sudden gesture, but soon pleasure filled me as he continued to thrust. I could hear myself begging for him to not stop, and he obliged. He kissed my neck as he thrusted, and his hair made a veil over our sweaty faces. I noticed that he pushed into me harder than he had last time, and I couldn't help but let out a few screams in pain. My fingernails dug into his back again, and I wondered why he wasn't as gentle as before. My thoughts were ceased when I could feel myself on the verge of a climax. My back arched, and I let out a wholesome moan. He came soon after, and collapsed on top of me.

He stayed inside of me, and I didn't want to lose his warmth. He panted into my skin, and left little trails of kisses along my collarbone. I put my hands though his hair, and reveled in his presence. After a while, he pulled out of me and disposed of the condom.

I got up, and started to put on my clothes, and he started to put on his boxers.

"Hey, have you seen my bra?" I asked. I had already put on my undies and jeans, but needed the remainder of my clothing.

I turned to him, and saw him holding it.

" You mea_nnnn_ **this**? I thin-_k_ it'd be bett-**er** if you spen**_-t_** the res**_-t_** of **our** time to-g_ether_ with-**out** it." He mocked and dangled it in front of my face.

" HA HA, very funny" I said, and quickly grabbed it from his hand and put it on. I put the rest of my top on, when I saw him plop onto the cushioned bench. I laid down right next to him, and I could feel him play with my hair.

I enjoyed this quiet company, but I had so much to ask him.

" Why'd you get caught?" I asked. I looked up at him, and he just continued to twist a piece of my hair.

" I need-_ed_ to s_eeeee_ how Gor-**don** takes his coff-**_ee_**." He nonchalantly said.

What?! That didn't make any sense.

" What? You did all this so you could see Gordon?" I asked.

" Pre-_cise_-**ly**." He responded.

" Well have you seen him yet?" I inquired.

" He's stop-_ping_ b_yyy_ tom-**orrow**, and the_nnnn_ he-'**_ll_** try to con-**_vince_** the May-_or_ or the Ch_-ief_ of Po**-lice** to trans-**_fer_** me to hi_ssss_ stat-**ion**. Once he get-_s_ me trans-**_ferred_**, I_-'ll_ see him a cou-**ple** of day_sss_ aft-**er**."

How he knew all this was going to happen was beyond me. He knew people better than they knew themselves and that was a trait that still continued to astound me.

" Why Gordon?"

" It'_sssss_ link-**ed** to a_llll_ the chao-**s** do**_-ll_**. Gor-**don** is an essen-_tial_ fac-**tor**. Another fac-_tor_ is Bruce Way**_nnnn_**e. It-'_s_ all par-**t** of the big pic-_ture._"

I had no idea how all these people were needed to create chaos in Gotham. The Joker did, so I just went along with it. Knowing him, it would all make perfect sense in the end.

"Speak_-ing_ of Way**_nnnn_**e," He started.

" I n**_eee_**d _you _to do me a fav-_or_." He stated.

I looked up at him in anticipation of what he wanted me to do.

" I n_eee_d you to ge**-t** insi_ddd_e Way-_ne_ En-**ter**-_prises_, and ge_-t_ a good l_ooooo_k aroun-**d**."

" How am I supposed to get in there?"

" He like-_s_ yo_uuu_, apparent**-ly**. Sed**_uuuu_**ce him; us**eee** tha**_-t_** wit_-ty_ cha**_rmmm _**do**_-ll."_** He said

" O_hhh_, bu**-t** don'**-t** go t_oo_ far or I'-_ll_ have to ki**_llll_** him. " He quickly added on, and I loved that he was so protective of me.

Did I want to do this? Part of me did because for some odd reason, I had placed my full faith in the Joker. My morals and principles went straight out the window every time he touched my lips. He knew he was pushing me, and he liked it. For some reason, so did I.

There was a thrill in working for him. He trusted me enough to do some of his tasks, and that was a big step for our relationship. He wanted to include me in his big idea, and that was a very sweet gesture coming from him. Normally, boyfriends got you flowers or candy, but the Joker asked you to rob a bank with him. He was letting me in on his genius, and I was more than happy to oblidge. It really made me feel like he wanted me, and I was willing to do anything for that feeling.

" You'll have to kill him?" I posed.

" U_hhhhh_ yea-**h**. No-**body** touch-_es_ my do-**_ll_** bu-_t_ **me**."


	29. So Seductive

So Seductive

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I feel very monotonous starting each chapter off like this, but oh well. Once again, keep reviewing! I feel like I'm losing you guys! Don't leave me now, the story is about to get goooooooooooooooooooood =). P.S. The first part of this chapter is with the Joker.

Ready. Set. Go.

The Joker sat on the bench against the wall in his cell. A tattooed youngster, Javier, leaned his arms over the bars into the Joker's cell and looked at the crazed clown.

" Yo Joker." He called out. He knew what he was doing was ballsy; none of the other guys even dared to look at the guy. Whatever they had done was nothing compared to what the Joker did. That guy was fucking crazy in their eyes, and the last person they would want to meet on the streets. Many of the guys in jail were from the streets, but the Joker had the largest amount of street credit among all of them, and they knew it.

The Joker slowly glanced up through his greasy locks, and the penetrating stare scared Javier.

" Ye_ssssss_?" He cooed.

The elongated word sent chills down Javier's spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

" That girl who was here earlier, she yours?" Javier asked. He had been in this joint for 5 months and he missed the company of a woman.

The Joker's scare became slightly more lethal as he held his head up now, and looked directly at Javier.

" Ye-**_ahhh_**." The Joker responded, but continued to watch over Javier.

Javier, clearly uncomfortable under the Joker's stare, shifted a little.

" Is she as hot in bed as she looks?" Javier asked. He was trying to engage in some guy-to-guy talk, but he didn't know if the Joker would buy it. I mean, he was a guy, and guys talked about this shit.

He didn't realize that the Joker wasn't your average Joe, though.

The Joker clicked his tongue against his cheek, and got up. He walked over to where Javier was behind the jail cell, and pushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"Ye_sssss_." The Joker seethed. He clearly didn't understand who this guy thought he was to talk to him about his woman like that.

" How the fuck did you manage to get her, man?" Javier asked. He thought the Joker bought into this guy to guy talk. However, it didn't stop him from scooting back a couple of inches from where the Joker towered over him.

" What**_-'s_** i**-t** to ya_hhh_?" The Joker questioned.

" I don't know. I just wanna know how a crazy fuck like you gets some ass, man." He stated. He hated when people got in his face, but he clearly didn't understand the Joker was made to get into your face, and there was nothing he could do about it.

" O_hh_, o_hhh_ Jav-**ier**, lets no-_t_ ge**-t** into na_mmm_e calling. H**mmm**? I gue-_ss _I jus**-t** l_oooo_k bet**-ter** in a strai-_ght_ jack-**_et_** than you d_ooo_. Chick-_s_ dig tha**-t**." He chided and pushed his face closer to Javier's. Javier was thoroughly unsettled at this point, and knew that he was pushing the limit.

Javier backed away from the bars, and put his arms up in surrender.

" Woah, man. Back off. I ain't trying to start something, alright?" He said.

" O_hhh_, you star-**_ted_** some-_thing_ whe_nnn_ you brough**-t** _her_ into the con-**ver**-_sa_-**_tion_**." The Joker calmly said.

Javier moved back to his seat in the cell. He knew he should shut his mouth right now before he dug an even deeper hole for himself.

The Joker knew he had scared the kid and started walking back to his bench when he heard his name called out. He turned around to the front of his cell to see Gordon on the other side.

" Gor-**don**. My fav-_or_-**ite** commisione_rrr_! Wha_-t_ bring**-s** you **here**? H_mmm_? If you wan**-ted** to cat-_ch_ **up**, you shou_-ld_ have call**-ed**! I _know_ this grea**-t** place off Aven-_ue_ **X **and Cic-_eroooo_." He comically stated with a huge grin on his face.

" Enough Joker," Gordon put his hand up.

" I'm taking you down to my station." Gordon boldly stated.

" A_hhh_, couldn**-'t** keep _your_ hand-_s _off of **me** coul-_d_ you?" The Joker tilted his head and smiled.

" Leo, get this man out of this call and transport him to my station. The DA's waiting; hurry up!" Gordon hollered at Leo, and ushered him towards the cell.

He obviously didn't know that Leo worked for the Joker. Leo kept up his act, cuffed the Joker, and walked him out to Gordon's patrol car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Joker had given me my instructions, but I still had no idea if I could do it. I mean, why the hell was I doing it in the first place?

I was walking into the hospital for the morning shift. I had chosen to wear a slightly shorter skirt, and higher heels to work today. The Joker said I might have to seduce Bruce Wayne, and he was rarely wrong, so why bet against it?

Why was I doing this? I mean, I was aiding the most wanted man in Gotham. Some part of me wanted to do it though. I felt like a super undercover spy, and not to mention, that this mission was so James Bond-esque. The Joker in a way, was a James Bond in my eyes, except that he vouched for evil and anarchy instead of killing the bad guys.

Maybe it could be fun. I still had no idea what all this was leading to, and all the Joker had told me was that it was about "chaos". He said that word so often that I never took it seriously.

Maybe I should have. It was what he was about.

I walked up the stairs when I noticed Bruce and Ronson talking. I hadn't talked to Bruce since that curt encounter we had at the hospital, and it hadn't been very pleasant.

I overheard them talking about meeting at the Wayne Enterprises to seal the deal and look over some paperwork for the rebuilding of Gotham General. Oh god, could it be this easy? Jesus Christ, no wonder the Joker fucked with people so often; it was so easy.

I still didn't know how I was going to approach them though. I mean, why would I want to tag along for this meeting? It would seem out of character.

" Morning Bruce and Dr. Ronson." I casually stated as I walked up to them. Bruce immediately took notice of my presence and apparently wasn't bitter about our last encounter. Thank god. He greeted me with a warm smile, and I don't know if it was because of my shorter skirt, but my knees felt tingly at that moment. Ronson wasn't as enthusiastic, and nodded.

" So, is the deal completed yet?" I asked. I had to make leeway for myself .

" Uhh, we're finishing some of it today at Wayne Enterprises. We're designating the new departments and how they are going to be organized." Ronson stated and turned his attention back to Bruce Wayne.

" Oh. Could I come? I have some new ideas of how I think the neurology department should be organized. " I said. Ronson was clearly not going to like that considering that it was his department. Well, he wasn't running it that well.

I saw Ronson's fake smile disappear and it was replaced with a snood glare. Bruce, on the other hand, smiled and agreed.

" Yeah, that'd be great Sona. I'd love for you to come along." Bruce replied.

Yeah, he had it for me. He had it bad.

Ronson was not happy, and I could see it on his face.

" Excuse us a second will you Bruce?" He said, and he pulled me aside.

" Uhh, don't you have stuff to do today Sona? I mean, I can clearly handle this myself, and if you have any ideas about the neurology department, you should voice them to me only." He angrily whispered.

" Uhh, Ronson, a lot is wrong with this department. Besides, I think you owe it to me, considering it was your fault I was kidnapped. I mean, what would the head of the hospital, Mr. Wilson, think if he learned that his head of hospital didn't guarantee the safety of his employees?"

It was true. It was Ronson's responsibility to make sure that not only the patients, but the employees were safe. That day that he Joker placed the threat on Gotham General, I knew he avoided Harvey Dent's room to save his own ass. That room was the last one down the hall, and in a pressing time like that, no one wanted to go the extra mile. I could definitively use it against him, and I felt proud of myself for finally speaking out against him. It felt good.

Ronson knew I had a point, and he didn't want to leave Mr. Wilson's good graces. He nodded, and we headed back over to Bruce.

" Around 1 then?" I asked.

" 1 it is." Bruce agreed, and the meeting had been confirmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronson and I entered Wayne Enterprises with Bruce Wayne in tow. I walked into the building and took note of the several entrances, and receptionist desk. Bruce directly led us to a exclusive staff elevator, that clearly didn't stall like the one that was left for clients, and cleaning crew. It was off to the side. How peculiar.

We went up to the 5th floor, and walked into a huge conference room. There was an abnormally long glass table, with about fifty chairs surrounding it. The room was covered in windows. In fact, I don't think there was a sign of a wall anywhere. I looked out, and I could see a huge portion of Gotham City. The view was beautiful despite how deranged and filthy the city really was.

I turned back to Bruce and smiled. He led me to the table and held out my chair for me. I followed him, and took off my sweater to reveal a sleeveless blouse that showed a bit of cleavage. I usually didn't flaunt it, but I should have. I smiled at Bruce's reaction, and sat next to Ronson as we began to discuss the terms of the new departmental organizations. Bruce, unlike Ronson, actually listened to my ideas and I felt that I was gaining more leverage in this meeting than Ronson was. It was a beautiful thing watching Ronson finally get the short end of the stick for once.

The meeting however dragged on and all I could think about was how I was going to get my job done.

It took about an hour or so to complete the meeting. I knew that I had to see more of Wayne Enterprises but Ronson was already leaving. I got out of my seat and walked over to the window, as Ronson got up to leave. I had to stall.

Bruce walked him out, and I knew that I had to have Bruce take me up to his office. I heard Bruce walk back in and head over to where I was standing.

" Lovely view, isn't it?" He asked as he stood next to me.

I turned to him, and smiled. I intentionally stood closer to him, and looked up into his eyes. We were abnormally close, and I knew he realized it.

" It definitely is. I'd love to see the view from your office though." I gently purred.

Bruce didn't say anything at first. God, was he going to say no? That would be the ultimate rejection.

Bruce just stared into my eyes, and shifted closer to me. He let loose a soft smile, and I knew my plan was going to work.

" It's this way." He said quietly. He stared to head for the door, and I followed closely behind.

We went up about 4 more floors, and when we got out, I noticed another receptionist desk. The receptionist, Pam, noticed Bruce had a woman in tow, and I saw her roll her eyes. I suddenly felt embarrassed, and wanted to back out. I felt like such a skank; Bruce must have a lot of women up here.

No. No. I couldn't. What would I tell the Joker if I did?

As confidently as I could, I sent a smirk in her direction and walking into Bruce's office with him.

Upon stepping in, I realized just how spacious his office really was. Instead of a wall of behind his desk, he had a high window that displayed a perfect view of Gotham's skyline. His office was also lined with several mahogany bookcases that elongated the feeling of the room.

" Wow." I murmured under my breath.

I heard Bruce chuckle next to me, and he ushered me to the window. On the way there, I noticed there were sofas, lounge chairs, and small tables everywhere. Apparently, he had company over a lot.

I glided on over to his desk, and sat on top of it. I crossed my legs, and leaned over the edge, as to show more of my cleavage.

" You take a lot of clients up here?" I asked lightly.

He turned towards me and smiled.

" The ones I like, yes." He blatantly said. I was suddenly uncomfortable again. Bruce actually liked me, and I felt terrible for fooling him. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked down. He looked back up at me again with his soft brown eyes, and I realized how much of a difference there was between his eyes and the Joker's. He even cleaned up pretty nice in his Armani suit, but not as well as the Joker. No. The Joker in a suit was a view to die for.

Bruce walked over to me and stood in front of me.

" So, how's Jack?" He asked.

Shit. He probably wasn't doing anything because he knew I had a boyfriend. I needed to see more if this place though. I mapped out the way to his office, but I knew there had to be more.

I looked down, and had to gather my thoughts.

" Jack and I aren't doing so hot. " I said, and let out a nervous laugh.

" He, uhh , cheated on me. We're through." I said. I quietly slid my hand behind my back and silently knocked on his desk. I knew I had to knock on wood as soon as I said that.

Bruce's smile turned down slightly, but there was still a glimmer of joy in his eyes.

He stood closer to me, and I turned my head to the side. Upon sitting here, I had noticed there was a door hidden between his bookcases, and I knew I had to get it inside.

I put my face close to his.

" Yeah. I don't want to talk about it. He's a part of my life I don't want to remember." I said as sadly as I could.

" Well, you do not deserve that at all." He said.

" You think so Bruce? What do I deserve?"

Hopefully, he'd play into it.

" I don't know. Maybe, …me" He boldly stated the last word, and our faces had become abnormally close. I was extremely nervous but knew that I had to play with this to get into that room.

He smiled, and I knew that it was time to attack. I pushed my face onto his, and started to kiss him. Bruce immediately responded and leaned over the desk, and put both hands on his desk, and he returned my kiss. His lips were soft yet firm under mine, but I missed the feeling of the rippled scars underneath my lips. He was gentle yet forceful lat the same time; something I only expected from the Joker, but apparently Bruce was full of surprises.

Bruce continued to eagerly kiss me and I knew I had to get into that room before this got too far.

" Bruce, " I said, out of breath as I broke away.

" Can we go somewhere else. I don't want your receptionist to walk in." I lied.

He looked me in the eyes, and I knew that he wanted it.

" Yeah, yeah, follow me." He stood upright and straightened his suit. He then led me to the door that I had been eyeing. He led me in and I marveled at how much bigger it was than his office. It was like a private lounge pad, with a personal elevator. I took note of that. I wonder where that led.

Before I knew it, Bruce's lips were back on mine and he lifted me up and seated me on a nearby table. Shit. I had gotten what I wanted, and now I had to deal with Bruce. He eagerly pressed his lips on mine, and I felt his massaged hands cradle my face. His hands perfectly fit around my face as he eagerly hungered for more.

I continued to kiss him for a bit longer, but broke away as soon as his tongue started to ask for entrance into my mouth.

I placed my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Bruce. I uhh, can't do this. I can't. It's too soon. I really like you. I do. I just need some time." I blurted out. How cliché was that line? I had heard it in so many movies; who knew it would save my ass?

Bruce nodded and backed away. He was an understanding guy, but that must've been hard for him. We were silent for a few minutes as he backed away, and leaned across the table without looking at me.

" I'm sure you know the way out." Bruce said sharply. I knew he was frustrated and I felt terrible for leading him on. He had every right to be pissed at me.

" I'm sorry," I mumbled, and walked out of the room. I left his office, and received a stone cold glare from Pam. I didn't pay too much attention though; instead, I took note of the 3 or four other doors on this floor. I got back on the elevator and on each stop down to the main floor, I scoped out how many rooms there were. Upon reaching the main floor, I took some time to gander around, pretending that I was looking for a restroom. Somebody actually assisted me though, so I had to go into the restroom for a couple of minutes and stand there to give them the illusion that I was actually using it.

I think I had scoped out the place pretty well, and I headed outwards. The sun instantly hit my face as I walked out, and the city looked so much more different than it had when I got a bird's eye view form Bruce's office.

It didn't matter though. One thing, and one thing only, ran through my head at that moment.

Mission accomplished.


	30. A Much Needed Reunion

Chapter 30 – A Much Needed Reunion

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Reviews = happiness. On another note, but thanks to you guys, I broke 200 reviews! Woooot woooot! You guys are awesome and keep reviewing! You guys make this story what it is and I couldn't have done it without you!

Now…on with the story!

. Go.

The Joker was led into the interrogation room that he had become oh so familiar with. He was seated at the steel table, yet there was no Batman, or Sona there this time. He was still dressed in his orange jumpsuit, and his hands were cuffed right in front of him as he laid them on the table. Gordon shortly entered followed by a daunting blond woman.

Gordon was holding a cup of coffee in his hand, with some sugar packets, and creamer cups that he set down on the table. He seated the blond woman, who put her stocky briefcase on the table. The Joker, surprised by her presence, lifted his right eyebrow in speculation.

" This is Gotham's new DA, Anne Stockton." Gordon motioned towards the blond woman.

The Joker nodded, and turned towards her.

" I've heard plenty about you. Apparently, you're not as insane as they say." She rudely said.

As Gotham's new DA, she wanted to cement her reputation, and send the Joker to jail for good. She was a strong minded woman, and felt that Harvey Dent's demise was something, had it happened to her, she could've avoided. She thought very highly of herself, and everyone who met her instantly sensed her arrogance.

" Woa-_h_ woa-**_h_** the_rrrr_e; Gor-**don**, pu**_-t_** **her** on a leas-_h_." The Joker stated as he pretended to look offended.

Gordon simply sighed and began to put the sugar and creamer in his coffee.

The Joker watched Gordon and noticed that he took 3 packets of sugar and 3 creamer cups. Gordon saw him looking and the Joker mischievously smiled. Gordon thought nothing of it, and thought the Joker was just trying to get under his skin.

" Joker, regarding your recent robbery of Gotham Bank, would you mind informing me who this is?" Anna icily inquired as she pulled out a photograph that was captured by the bank's surveillance system.

The Joker glared at the photo as she slid it to him, and noticed that it was him, the many victims on the floor, and then a short henchman with blond hair and a mask.

That was Sona, and he quickly realized it. He clicked his tongue and stared back at the DA.

" U_hhhh_, that'**_-s_** **me**. Boy, I though**_-t_** you we_rrr_e shar**-p**." The Joker answered. He knew that is what she was not asking, but he just had to toy with her.

" No. I know. Who is the person with the blond hair right there?" She pointed towards Sona.

" U_hhh_, I don**-'t** know. I_-t_ look**_-s_** an awf**_-ul_** like yo**_uuuu_**." The Joker pretended to analyze the photo as if he was going to tell the DA who it really was.

" It's not." The DA retorted clearly irritated by the Joker's insinuation.

" I don**_-'t_** kn_ooo_w. I mean the blon**_-d_** hair is a per-**_fect_** mat-_ch_. The bod_-y_ is small_-er_ but **you **could**_-'ve_** gain-**_ed_** wei-_ght_." The Joker chided and smirked.

The DA, clearly frustrated, pulled the picture back, put it into her briefcase, and slammed it shut.

The Joker, knew he was getting under her skin, and leaned back in his chair ,and smiled at his success at how quickly he irritated her.

"Listen, clown, I don't know who you think you are, but this shit is not going to work with me! Now, I suggest you cooperate or I will make sure I make your life is a living hell." She hollered and slammed her fist on the desk.

The Joker began to chuckle, and turned to Gordon who had been quiet this whole time. He sipped his coffee. He probably had enough of questioning the Joker and would rather leave it to someone else.

" Gor-**_don_**, where_-'s_ that lea-_sh_? News-**flash** A_nnnnn_e, hell doesn**_-'t_** sca_rr_e m**_ee_**. In fac**-t**, I thi-_nk_ I-'**ll** mak-_e _your life a liv-_ing_ **hell** bef-_ore_ you do i**-t** to m_eee_." The Joker steadily retorted. He said it without any mirth in his voice, and Anne noticeably shrunk.

" Who is that girl?" Anne questioned in a more calmed voice.

" U_hh_, tha**-t** woul_-d_ be uhh, my girl-**_friend_**." The Joker stated with a grin.

" Very funny. Illusions of grandeur will not hold up in court, buddy. Who is it really? If you tell me, I might be able to reduce your charge in court."

" Wha**-t**? You don_-'t _bel-**_ieve_** me?! _Why_? Don_-'t_ thi**_-nk_** I**-'m** a ladies' ma_nn_?" The Joker questioned, and leaned into the table. He tilted his head and challenged her to respond to that.

" I don't think you're much of a man, to be honest. And no, you don't strike me as a ladies' man." She stoutly responded.

Gordon coughed as he sipped his coffee, and knew that Anne was pushing the boundaries.

" **HA HAHAH AHHAHHA AHHAHA** . My girl-_frien_-**duh** think_-s_ I**-'m** **man** eno-_ugh_. A_nnnn_d you migh**-t** wan**_-t_** to **think** aga_-in_ abou**-t** me be-_ing_ a ladies' ma_nn_, I mean, I al-**_ready_** go**-t** your undies in a bun-**ch**. **HA HAHAHA AHHAHAHA**" The Joker leaned over in laughter.

Anne let out a sign of frustration and started whispering something to Gordon.

Anne took a few deep breaths to calm her anger and resumed the questioning.

" Alright. This woman, your girlfriend, mind telling us a little about her?" The DA asked.

" U_hhhh_, she-'s gor-**_geous_**. She-'s fies-_ty_. She en**_-joys_** lon_ggg_ walks on the bea-**ch** and roman-**_tic_** candle-_ligh_-**t **din-**ners**. " The Joker sarcastically replied.

Anne knew he was stating clichés and sighed knowing she had gotten nowhere.

" Fine. Don't tell us about your imaginary girlfriend. How about the girl you murdered, Chelsea Lawman." Another picture of the girl the Joker carved up was placed in front of him. It was a picture from the coroner's office, and a close up of the smile he carved.

" H_mmm_, no**-t** my bes**-t** work, but she squi-**_rmed_** a lo**-t**. " The Joker seriously stated and dismissed the photo as if it was nothing.

" Why did you kill her?" The DA questioned.

The Joker looked over at Gordon this time even though he hadn't said anything. He was almost done with his coffee, and the Joker could see he had about a quarter left.

He turned back to the DA and flicked his head to get the hair out of his face.

" She go**-t** on my ner-_ves_, so I **cut** her nerv-_es_ **off**."

The seriousness of that statement made Anne shiver, and she turned away from the Joker. The Joker settled back into his seat and plastered a knowing grin on his face.

" Why do you carve a smile on your victims?" Anne shakily questioned.

" Wh_yyyy_? Wha**-t** do _you_ thin-**k** I shoul-**_d_** car**-ve**? H_mmm_? Litt-_le_ heart-**s**? Pret-_ty_ pon-**ies**? The Mon**-a** Li_sss_a? A_nnnn_e, I_-'m_ a goo-**d **art_-ist_, bu-**_t_** I-'**m** no Van Gog_hhh_."

" You killed an innocent woman, and you have the audacity to joke about it!" She yelled.

" U_hhhhh_, if you haven'**-t** not-_iced_, jo_kkkk_-**es** are kin-_d_ of my thi-**ng**. " He smiled at this comment.

Anne, deeply frustrated, quickly stood up and marched out of the room in a fury. Gordon shortly followed, and the Joker was left alone in the interrogation room. Well, not completely alone. He had Gordon's coffee cup and Anne's briefcase to entertain him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I straggled on home after the incident with Bruce. I felt terrible for what I had done, especially since something about Bruce was so warm and welcoming. His soft brown eyes, his soothing voice…. How could I have done this to him?

I felt more terrible about kissing him. Sure, it was wrong, but I felt that I cheated on the Joker. Well, he told me to do it, but it still felt wrong. I was surprised that Bruce reacted like that so quickly though; I guess the Joker always knew what was going to happen.

The Joker hadn't given me any directions after I finished the task, so I decided that I would just go home. I was all the way on the other side of the city, so it would take awhile. I had that whole car ride to calm my nerves and hopefully, prevent my guilt from festering any further. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gordon found Anne on the verge of tears outside the interrogation room.

" Listen Anne, you can't let him get to you." Gordon soothed and patted her shoulder.

" Gordon, you don't understand. There is so much pressure on me to finish what Harvey Dent couldn't!" Anne exclaimed through her tears.

Gordon turned his head away; he hated hearing about the demise of Harvey Dent and hated when people spoke of him so badly. The man had done so much, and the Joker ruined it all with a flick of his finger.

Gordon let Anne catch her breath, and relax for some time before he urged her to go back into the room. He held the door open for her, and the Joker was sitting back in his metal chair. Gordon immediately reached for his coffee; he needed some after all that had happened. He had too much stress as the police commissioner, and Anne was just making it worse.

The Joker smiled as he saw Gordon finish off the remainder of the coffee.

" What the hell is this?!" Anne exclaimed. Apparently, she had found the Joker's surprise.

She held out the picture she had shown the Joker before of the mutilation of Chelsea Lawman, but now it was vandalized with smilie faces and the recognizable " HA HA's" everywhere. He had drawn dark circles around her eyes, and even drew little hearts next to her cut mouth.

Apparently, she didn't find the Joker's work too riveting.

" Ama-**zi_nnn_g**, I kno_wwww_." The Joker responded as he gawked at his own work.

" You freak!" She yelled.

Upon hearing this, the Joker immediately stood up, and kicked the chair back. Gordon took notice, and immediately ran over to sit the Joker down again. It didn't work. As he was approaching the Joker, the Joker cleverly elbowed him in the face, and Gordon fell back. The Joker then placed his cuffs around Anne's neck, so if Gordon came any closer, the chains holding the cuffs together would choke her.

**" A**-**_t_**_a-**t**a-**t**a_, I tri-**ed** to pla_yyy_ nice, bu**-t** uhh, A_nnn_e, here doesn**_-'t_** quit-_e_ kno_www_ how to." The Joker said as he started to walk backward towards the door with Anne in tow.

" Joker, don't do anything rash." Gordon ushered. Gordon began to get up, but leaned over with a sudden pain in his abdomen. He hollered out in pain, and was soon on his knees.

The Joker knew his plan was working and that Gordon was incapacitated.

He strode back over to the desk, and pulled leaned over to get the pen he had used from Anne's briefcase. As he bent over to get his hands to the pen, the chains pressed into Anne's neck, and she began gasping for air.

" Ya kno_www_, A_nnn_e, I real-**ly** don**_-'t_** think you ha_vvv_e wha**-t** i_-t_ take_sss_ to ru_nn_ this ci-**ty**. You thin_-k_ you can pla-**ce** _or_-**der** in thi_sss_ ci-**ty**, bu_-t_ uhh, tha**_-t_** dream will _sure_**-ly** be crush-**ed**. See, in you_rrr_ per-_fec_**-t** vis-**_ion_** of Got-**ham**, you for-**_got_** to in-c_ludeee_ one very im-_por_-tan**-t** thi_nn_g,"

The Joker finally reached the pen, and angled it right next to Anne's neck. It seemed like an awkward position to be placing the pen, considering the Joker was still cuffed, but the Joker didn't mind. He was aiming for the major artery in her neck. Something he had learned while gandering at one of Sona's medical books in her home.

" M**_eeee_**." He stated and pushed the pen into her neck and punctured the major artery. Blood began to squirt out, and the Joker took his cuffed hands over her head and headed for the door. Gordon was still gasping in pain, and his breathing had slowed tremendously.

The Joker turned once again to face Gordon.

" It was uhhh, ni_ccc_e know-**ing** yo_uuu _commission**-er**." He said and Leo opened the door for him. Gunshots were heard as other officers realized the Joker had escaped but Leo, and a few other of his comrades took care of them. It seemed the Joker's men had infiltrated Gordon's station and were seizing control. Leo took off the Joker's cuffs, and led him to the nearest exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours in traffic, I finally lugged myself to my apartment. It had been an exhausting day, despite not being at work all day, and I was drained. I needed something to cheer me up or make me feel better, or I would just mope around all night. That was never fun.

I got out my keys, and opened the door to my apartment. I jumped a little when I saw the Joker in my kitchen, making himself a PB & J sandwich. He turned when he heard me, and smiled that wicked smile of his. He was fully dressed in his usual attire, and I had to say, this was much more suiting than the orange jumpsuit.

He turned back to making his sandwich.

" Hone_-y_ you**-'re** fina-**_lly_** **home**." He said and began to head over to the table with his food. I smiled as I closed the door behind me. It was funny when he said sickly sweet stuff like that. It was such a huge contrast to his real personality and that irony was overwhelming. It made you want to laugh out loud.

He began to eat his sandwich, and I sat down at the table. He offered me a bite of his sandwich with pleading eyes, and I couldn't refuse. I took a bite, and handed it back to him. He continued to eat it, when I realized that I had so much to tell him.

" So, broke out again?" I asked, clearly not surprised this time.

He looked up from eating his sandwich, and I saw he got a little peanut butter on the side of his mouth. Mindlessly, I wiped it up with my finger , and licked it off.

" Ye_sss_, Gor-**don**, uhhh won**_-'t _**be com-**ing** af-_ter_ me this ti_mmmm_e though." He stated, and took another bite.

I contemplated this for a moment. What had he done to Gordon?

" Why not?" I asked. I hated being left in the dark.

" Uhhh, be-**cause** he_-'s_ dy-**_ing_**." The Joker calmly said. He acted as if he's nothing.

" Wait, what?! Gordon's dead?! What?! Why?! How?!" I asked, flustered. I had no idea what this had to do with anything. I was in complete shock; I know being with the Joker would include deaths and murder, but Gordon? I knew he could be annoying, but he looked out for me that time I went to the interrogation room, and seemed like a genuinely nice person.

" Uhh, it**-'s** par-**_t_** of the big pic-t**_ure_** do**_-ll_**. I can_-'t_ ha_vvvv_e him brea**-thing** down my nec**_-k_** when this ci-**ty** en-**_ters_** chao-_s_. In fac**-t**, ther-_e_ can**-'t** be an_yyy_ chao-_sss_ if g_oooo_d ol' Ji_mmmmyy_ Gor-**don** is sti_lll_ here. He i_sss_ the commission-**er**, ya know." He said as he took another bite.

" How'd you do it?"

He began to talk as he was chewing.

" I uh, tam-_per_-**ed** with his coff-_eeee_." He said, and used his hand to flick his hair back. He must've poisoned Gordon's coffee. That's why he had gotten caught!

I was proud of myself for piecing this together, but then a sudden uneasiness overcame me. The Joker had made my coffee before, and now had killed Gordon with his coffee. The similarity between those two events was a little too scary for my liking.

" How'd you get out, then?"

" Le-_ooo_. " I nodded in understanding.

" So is Gordon like officially dead? " I shakily asked.

" No-**_pe_**. He-'s dy-**_inggg_**. I con-_coc_-**ted** a litt-_le_ some-**thing** tha_-t_ uhhh, will keep him al-_iveee_ for maybe a w_eee_-k or two, bu_-t_ he**-'ll** be in a hos-_pi_-**tal**. It'_-ll_ be sl_ooooo_w an**-d** pain-_ful_. I nee-**d** him al-_ive_ un**-til** the res_-t_ of my wor-_kkk _is do**_nnn_**e."

" You concocted your own poison? How'd you manage to do that?"

" I-t wasn_-'t_ har_ddd_. I uh, too-**k** a gan-**der **a-_t_ your med-**ical **b_oooo_ks." I looked over at my bookcases, and noticed just how many of them I really had acquired through my years of medical school, internships, and work. He could use a number of those to figure out just how he wanted to hurt Gordon.

In that moment, a wave of guilt flooded over me. I had enabled the Joker to kill Gordon, and my stomach suddenly became uneasy.

The Joker had one last bit of his sandwich left, and he held it out to me. I accepted it, and finished it off. He sat back in the chair and leaning his arm back.

" Enou-_ghhh_ abou**-t** me do**_-ll_**, how was yo_uuu_r day?" He inquired.

" Well, I got into Wayne Enterprises. I uh, got myself into a meeting with Ronson and Bruce Wayne. I used my kidnapping as leverage on Ronson, and the dumb-ass bought it. Anywho, the meeting was bland and mundane, but I stayed after, and convinced Bruce Wayne to take me up to his office."

" How**_-'d_** you man-**age** to do tha**_-t_**?" The Joker inquired. His voice rose a little, and I think I could sense some jealousy.

I smiled and leaned in very closely to his face. I looked over his face, and bit my lip.

" Like this," I responded seductively.

The Joker's face broke into a smile, and I sat back into my seat. I assumed he was proud, and I was happy that he was.

" Anyway, I got up to his office, and told him my boyfriend Jack had cheated on me. We then kind of kissed." Nervously, I gauged the Joker's reaction, but he was expressionless.

" I saw a room that was kind of hidden behind the bookcases in his office. I wanted to get in there, so I broke the kiss, and said that I didn't want the receptionist interrupting us. He led me to the room, and kissed me again, but I broke away and said I wasn't ready for this, and walked out." I finished.

Silence ensued and I wonder if the Joker was angry that I had kissed Bruce Wayne. I tried to look at him, but I suddenly felt ashamed for what I had done and couldn't keep my gaze.

Suddenly, I felt the back of his hand go behind my head, and pull me to his lips. The kiss was rough, yet passionate, and I knew that Bruce Wayne's kiss was nothing compared to this. He held my face to his, and I kissed back just as eagerly. I don't know if this was a reward for doing a good job, but it felt nice that maybe, he was giving me some recognition. It felt great to be in his good graces; it felt amazing to make him proud.

I reveled in the feeling of his scars against my lips, and knew that no other kiss could match his. The movement of his lips, the ripples of his skin, the ferocity of his technique –it was incomparable, and one of a kind. I knew there was no going back at this point.

I broke first for air, but he still held my face close to his.

" You**_-'re_** mi_nnnn_e, go**-t** _it_?" He simply asked. I nodded, and pulled myself in for a kiss again.

This time, I let my tongue explore his mouth, and moaned as he eagerly replied to my hunger. He was marking his territory by kissing me, and I embellished in the fact that I was his. I enjoyed his possessiveness.

We finally broke apart, and I was breathing quite heavily. He scooted closer to me, and I straddled him like I had the previous times I had stitched him up. I put my arms around his neck, and relaxed. Honestly, this was the most comfortable seat in the house.

I filled him in on the other details of Wayne Enterprises. I told him how many doors, entrances, exits, rooms there were on the floors I had seen. I told him the locations of the conference rooms, the receptionist desks, the elevators. I saved the best detail- Bruce Wayne's exclusive lounge room - for last, and I noted the fact that Bruce Wayne had a special elevator.

The Joker took all this in, and smiled when I had finished. He told me I had done a good job, and all my guilt for what I had done to Bruce Wayne dissipated. I would much rather please the Joker than worry about Bruce Wayne, and there was simply no room for both.


	31. Lovely Distraction

Chapter 31- Lovely Distraction

Hey Guys, keep reviewing! They make my day, and I love all the feedback I'm getting.

Ready. Set. Go.

" In urgent news today, Gotham's new DA, Anne Stockton, was murdered by the Joker as he made his escape from the MCU. Jim Gordon, police commissioner, is in the hospital due to a suspected poisoning by the Joker as well. The Joker is back on the streets again folks, lock your doors, and windows, because who knows how safe Gotham really is.," The reporter on Gotham news stated.

The Joker started to chuckle at the ominous line of the reporter. We were sitting against my headboard in my bed, and the Joker had his arm around me. He had spent the night over, and well, my room was a mess with our clothes.

I snuggled up to him, and buried my face in his chest as he continued to watch the news. I felt his warm arm around me, and felt safe in his grip. Being here, with him, right now, was an out of world feeling. Right then, he wasn't the notorious murderer, he was a man that I had fallen for. He was much more human than most knew him to be, and I wondered if this was what he was like before his transformation. What led to that transformation?

I looked up at him while he was still watching the news, and I just observed his face. I could spend hours, or even a whole day, just lying here with him in bed. I knew he never would though. He wasn't one of those mopey romantic types. No. Many didn't think he was capable of emotion, let alone love or compassion. They were wrong. Sure, he didn't shower me with affection 24/7, and buy me roses or anything, but I was beyond that. Being with the Joker forced one to focus on the bare necessities and not the flowery, superficial stuff on the edges. That's why, being with him meant more to me than anything. That's why a simple arm around me meant more to me than chocolates or a bouquet of roses.

The news cut to a commercial, and the Joker finally turned towards me. He looked into my face, and I looked up into his eyes, and I felt at home.

The silence was comforting, and all of a sudden, I heard a knock on my door.

What a buzzkill.

" Who the fuck could that be?" I murmured to myself, as I got out of bed. The Joker continued to sit in my bed and starred at the television. So much for our touching moment.

I quickly put on my undergarments, and the person knocked again.

" Coming!" I yelled, and I pulled on my t-shirt and shorts.

I've always wanted to wear the guy's shirt after our night, but I figured that the Joker's hexagonal patterned shirt might be a little too conspicuous.

The knocking continued, and the Joker began to laugh at how quickly I was attempting to put on my clothes, but I was tripped over everything. I couldn't help but laugh at myself, and hurried to the door.

I opened the door quickly, and I felt a wind gust hit me in the face. My hair flew back, and temporarily blinded me as I saw who it was.

Bruce Wayne was standing at my door.

Holy shit.

" Bruce?" I asked. I couldn't believe it was him. What was he doing here?

He looked up at me as soon as I opened the door, and his puppy dog eyes surprised me at first. They were so warm that I felt terrible for being so cold upon our encounter.

" Hi Sona. I just, uhhh, I felt that we ended things on a sour note the other day. I wanted to talk to you. " Bruce continued.

I know it would have been proper etiquette to invite Bruce into my apartment, but there was the Joker to consider.

The joker, SHIT! What if he came out while Bruce was here.

God, that'd be terrible.

" It's alright, Bruce!" I responded loudly hoping the Joker would hear and not try coming out.

Bruce was obviously confused at my sudden voice change, and raised his eyebrows at me. I just smiled back, but I knew I looked like an idiot right then.

" Ha. I was just wondering if you… we could have another shot. I could take you out for a cup of coffee, you know, spend the day together."

" You know Bruce, I, uhh…" I started.

" Sona, " He interrupted me.

" Just give me another chance. " His eyes had hardened and it was a vast contrast than the warm liquid that filled them just a moment ago. For some reason, I wanted to go with him. For some reason, I wanted to be in his company.

" I don't have any formalwear." I said, and eyed his suit. Maybe that'd be enough of an excuse.

" It's fine. I'll have Alfred make dinner for us tonight." He smiled. He knew he was going to get his way on this one. Damn.

" Just give me a moment," I said.

I slammed the door shut and ran back to my bedroom. Bruce apparently assumed I was going to let him in, but got my door in his face instead.

" He's here!" I exclaimed to the Joker as I rushed back into my bedroom. The Joker was flipping through channels, and was still shirtless, lying in my bedsheets. God, bruce Wayne, you should have to pay for making me leave this!

The Joker turned towards me, completely unfazed.

" Wh_oooo_? Je-**sus**?" He retorted.

" No. Bruce Wayne! He wants to take me out for the whole day!" I said.

Wait, what was I doing? What if the Joker didn't let me go? I really hoped that was the case. I would much rather spend the day with the Joker in bed, than Bruce Wayne.

" N_oooo_w tha**-t**.. tha**_-t_** is," The Joker started.

I stopped what I was doing and looked over at him. The Joker was deep in thought, and he must be coming up with something to do. He couldn't have seen this coming.

" Tha**_-t_** is pe_rrrrrr_-fec-**t.**" He said as he began to get out of bed.

" What?!" I asked surprised. What the hell was he thinking?

" You sta_yyyy_ with Bruce Way**_nnnn_**e all day, and I ge**-t** a chan-_ce_ to brea-**k** in-_to_ Way_nnnnn_e Enter-**_prises._** If he-'s with yo_uuuu_, there-**s** no wa**yyy** he**_-'ll_** be **there**."

The Joker said as he began to put on his shirt. Damn it. Damn you Bruce Wayne for taking away my eye candy!

" Why are you breaking in?" I questioned.

" A**-_t_a-_t_a-_t_a-_t_a**, dea**_rrrr_**r," He made his way over to me, and put his finger on my lips.

His voice drastically lowered.

" Don**-'t** ge_-t_ ah-**ead** of your-_self_." He said. His finger on my lips was electrifying. God dammit, why was Bruce Wayne here? If it wasn't for his rich ass, I'd still be in bed with the Joker. I know the Joker meant what he just said as a warning, but it was just so sexy. His touch, his commanding voice, what girl wouldn't drool at that?

I nodded, and began to get ready. I gave the Joker a peck before I made my way to the door, and Bruce was apparently surprised that I came back.

I was surprised that he looked like he hadn't even moved a muscle. He smiled that huge smile of his as soon as he saw me, and I felt somewhat guilty that I was slightly leading him on. Well, not slightly. More like, completely leading him on.

My heart sank as I closed my apartment door, knowing that the man I really wanted to spend time was inside. I turned to Bruce and smiled as big as I could. I had to make him extend out date as long as possible so the Joker would have the longest possible time period to get what he had to done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce had taken me out to coffee, and then to some park. He said he had just gotten out of a business meeting, and had to come see me. It was a sweet gesture, and it suddenly hit me how sweet gestures differed from Bruce Wyane to the Joker. It was a vast contrast, and one that I clearly saw.

Bruce led me back to his penthouse, and was shocked at what I saw once I got outside of the elevator. His penthouse was spacious, and ornately decorated for a bachelor's pad. The view was absolutely beautiful. I could see Gotham's skyline from the elevator, but my vision was soon obstructed by the presence of Alfred.

" Well, hello, Ms. Parikh." He said, and nodded.

I smiled back at him. Alfred had this unique ability to warm my heart whenever I saw him. He was such a sweetheart, and he reminded me of my father. My smile slightly dropped, and Bruce noticed.

" Alfred, I just want to let you know that Sona here is a vegetarian, so make the accommodations for dinner will you?"

" Yes sir, will pasta primavera do? Vegetarian, of course." Alfred stated, and I agreed.

I turned back to Bruce who led me out to the balcony of his penthouse. He popped a bottle of champagne, and took off his blazer. He held out my seat, and I sat down next to him. The view from his balcony was absolutely beautiful, and didn't notice him lift up his champagne glass for a toast. I looked over at him again, and could see how toned he was under in pinstrip buttoned up suit. I hadn't noticed it before because he always wore his suit, but I finally knew why ladies' drooled over him. His desirable physique, warm eyes, charming personality, he was the epitome of being tall, dark, and handsome.

Wait WHAT?! Why was I thinking this?! I physically shook my head to rid of these thoughts and Bruce noticed. He asked if I was okay, and I nodded and lifted my glass to his.

" To new beginnings," He stated and clinked his glass against mine. I drank to that, but knew that there was a new beginning to this city, now that the Joker was going to execute his idea of chaos.

I settled into my seat, and tried not to think of what the Joker was doing. Alfred soon approached with the food, and I began on my meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of fine dining and drinks, Bruce walked me back to my apartment. He had his arms around me, but I didn't say anything about it. I knew this wasn't going anywhere, so I let him have his way. I felt terrible for playing him anyway.

We approached my door, and I turned towards him. I t was nearing midnight, and I think I kept him out long enough for the Joker to get his work done.

Bruce met my dark brown eyes with his golden brown ones, and I was breathless for a few seconds. I was going to thank him for a great night out when he did the unexpected.

He grabbed my face, and gently pulled me into a kiss. The Joker did the same thing all the time, but of course, he wasn't as gentle.

I had been kissing him for about a minute before I realized what I was doing, and quickly pulled away. Bruce was stunned, and I know that was not what he was expecting. He was probably expecting that I'd invite him into my apartment and he could take things from there.

Boy, was he wrong!

" Thanks for a great night Bruce. I'll call you later." I quickly said and opened my door, and closed it. That had to be the most awkward escape in the history of dates. I leaned against my door a bit breathless hoping that Bruce would just go away at this point. I looked into my peephole and saw that he was still standing there. I saw him let out a huge sigh and began to walk away. I let out a sigh of relief, and turned back towards my apartment when I noticed something was abnormally close to me. I had turned and the Joker was right behind me and our faces were millimeters from each other. I screamed in surprise at first, but after recognizing it was him, I calmed down.

" You scared me, " I said as I put my stuff down on the kitchen table.

He looked me over, and clicked his tongue.

" G_oooooo_d." He said.

For some reason, I didn't suspect any mirth or sarcasm in his voice.

I ignored that for now.

" H_oooooww_w was i-**t**?" He asked. He began to take of his trench coat. He them unbuttoned the sleeves of his dress shirt and began to roll them up. I saw that some if his face paint had smeared and rubbed away and I figured that he had gotten a lot accomplished.

" It was alright. He took me to the park then we went to his penthouse. He broke out his champagne and Alfred, his butler, made this amazing pasta primavera. Afterwards, we just talked and then he walked me to the apartment, and gave me a goodnight kiss."

I looked up at the Joker who was just drawing circles on the table. I think he might've been a little upset about the goodnight kiss. He looked over at me, and grazed his tongue over his lips. He wasn't sayig much, and my nerves began to tense up.

" He**_-'s_** rea_llll_-**y** a charm-**er**, isn**_-'t_** h_eeee_? He asked.

What was I supposed to say that? I couldn't say "no" otherwise the Joker would know I was lying and if I said "yes", the Joker would've been angry. I had become extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

" He can be." I answered and I looked over to the Joker. I couldn't meet his gaze, and turned to the window.

The Joker analyzed my reaction, and strode towards me. He lifted up my face with his hand, and I was forced to look into his eyes. Thos hard, black eyes weren't as welcoming as Bruce's liquid brown ones, but for some reason, those black eyes made me weak in the knees. I saw his tongue graze over his mouth, and knew he was angry. He was angry that all of today, I had been in the graces of another man. He had to know that it meant nothing. He had to know that he was it for me. My eyes turned downwards, and I couldn't look at him anymore.

I tried to turn away, but he pulled my face back. His grip had lost any form of gentleness, and I instantly thought of Bruce's soft touch. I scorned myself for thinking such thoughts, and tried to figure out what I was going to do now. No matter how soft or kind Bruce was, his touch was nothing to the Joker's. Whenever the Joker touched me, it was electrifying even if it was painful. I got none of that from Bruce.

" Lis-**_ten_** do-**_ll,_** I-'**m** no_-t_ su_rrr_e how I f_eee_l abou-**t** this Bruce Way_nnnnn_e. I mean, I kn_oooo_w I pu-**t** you u_pppp_ to i-**t**, bu_-t_ it seems your play-_ing_ a**llll** his card_-s_ rig_hhhh_**-t**." The Joker stated, and his grip tensed around my jaw.

He was jealous, and it was a little saddening. I loved his possessiveness, but a part of me finally realized what all this jealousy amounted to. It showed just how much he felt for me, that he couldn't even stand me being with another man. He thought he could, and that's why he put me up to it, but he had no idea this is how it would take its toll on him.

" Hey," I started. I knew this was eating him up inside, and it touched my heart. He did feel for me, and this was the confirmation I needed.

He looked up at me. I was taking control for a change. Well, I was attempting to.

" I'm yours. Bruce Wayne is nothing compared to you. Nothing." I reinstated and I meant it wholeheartedly.

His face broke into a wicked smile.

" Of cour-_se_. Way_nnnn_e can**-'t** com-_pare_ with my feather-**y** hair, and g_ooooo_d l_oooo_ks. " He said. I sensed some sarcasm, but he honestly had nothing to be sarcastic about.

I laughed.

" No he doesn't." I responded truthfully.

I pushed my lips onto his, and I felt his arms wrap around me. I melted in his grip. His strong arms felt heavenly around my smaller frame, and I stood on my tiptoes to stay in contact with his face. His kiss was lingering and rough. I loved it.

He needed that confirmation that I was his. He needed to know that I was here.

I needed that too.


	32. Let's Get Physical

Chapter 32 - Let's Get Physical

Dear reviewers, please continue to do what you do best! I feel like I'm losing you guys, and I don't want to! Hang in there! I'm going to try updating as fast as I can!

Ready. Set. Go.

After all the time I spent with the Joker, reality had to set in. I had work today, but I honestly didn't want to leave the Joker's side. I noticed myself growing more and more attached to him, yet I couldn't help myself. He kept showing up at my place, and his company was more than satisfying; it was a necessity.

I walked into the hospital for another long day of work. The Joker, the previous night had said that he had to get a couple more "things" to get done before his whole idea would piece together. He said he couldn't wait for me to see the "big" picture. I honestly couldn't wait either.

For once, I wasn't at work trying to block out my thoughts. My head wrapped around what the Joker was going to show me, and I was excited to see how all this would unravel. Surely, whatever it was, it was going to be morally wrong. I mean, to some extent, I was an undercover spy for the most dangerous man in Gotham. There's nothing morally correct about that.

It didn't matter to me anymore though. Why have morals when you live in a world where they are spit on? The Joker had taught me that. He said that the world is a cruel, dark place and the only way to live in a world like this would be to assimilate to it. There was no use trying to be a burning light of hope and morality in a deteriorating world. Why be the light of hope when more likely than not, that light was going to be blown out?

I had been a good person. I was a good person, and look what happened to my parents? How was that fair? How did I deserve that? I didn't; there was no correlation between the good person I had been, and the circumstances that I had encountered.

Don't get me wrong. I still am a good person. I am a good person with a very clear perspective of today's world. I am a good person who fell in love with a mischievous clown. I am a good person that has been cruelly dealt with in this world of ours, and I am not going to act as if it's okay. It's not.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Ronson appeared in front of me.

" Sona! You're finally here!" He exclaimed. I looked at my wristwatch.

" I'm 5 minutes early Ronson." I bluntly said. God, for a man, he was such a drama queen.

" Well, let's not be picky shall we? " He said with fake humor.

" Who is being picky?" I countered. He was obviously still ticked about what I had said about our department when we were at Wayne Enterprises.

His face lost that fake mirth it once held, and became stoic. His voice became flat.

" You have a couple of patients you need to see." He said before he walked away.

Asshole.

I walked up to the department, and put my belongings in my locker. I found the patient profiles waiting for me at the neurology lab, and looked at whom I had.

I gasped when I saw the first name.

" Jim Gordon." I mumbled to myself, and a feeling of guilt began to rise up in me. I looked over the diagnosis, and was shocked at what the Joker had done to him.

Jim Gordon had extreme abdominal pain, massive brain swelling, and he was on the verge of liver failure. Holy shit!

That only meant he had about a week to live. I began to tremble but I quickly collected myself and made my way to his room.

He had tons of IV's running through him, and he was on several medications to ease the pain that his body was enduring right now. They did a tox screen to figure out what was in the poison but the elements were still unidentifiable. It was still running through his system, and it wasn't making his condition any better.

He started to wake from his nap as I entered, and I was nervous. He opened his eyes, and saw me there.

" Sona" He managed to mumble.

I nervously smiled and distracted myself by looking at the monitor tracking his heart rate and oxygen stats.

" Gordon. Just here doing a checkup. Your heart rate is a little slow but your oxygen stats aren't dropping, so that's good."

Yeah, like that good news was going to help him now.

He slowly turned towards me, and I saw how quickly he was deteriorating. His face was extremely pale, and his eyes had sunken into his face. He looked extremely frail; if I even touched him, I felt he would crumble under my touch.

" It doesn't matter, doc. Who would have thought? The first day I saw you, you were a hostage on tv, and now you're in charge of my life." He weakly said.

He had given up hope and it was sad.

" Where's your family Gordon?"

I asked as I wrote down the stats on his profile.

" My wife took the boys home. She didn't want for them to see me this way." He gasped out.

Guilt had thoroughly taken over me at this point. I felt like I was going to faint, but I had to keep my composure. I didn't want to talk to Gordon anymore. It was too hard for me, and the quicker I got out, the better I'd be.

" The Joker, you know, " Gordon started.

I looked up quickly at his bed ridden figure and listened on.

" He's going to do more damage. I can just feel it. The last time I questioned him, I know he has something planned. You better watch your back. I wouldn't be surprised if he would go after you again." Gordon warned.

He was still looking out for me, and I felt my heart drop.

" I'll be fine Gordon. " I confirmed.

" Batman should do something. The Batman will continue to fight the Joker. He'll fight for this city if it kills him. At least, we know there is some good out there, right?" He continued on.

I couldn't bear to hear him anymore. I had to get out here.

" Gordon, you should rest up." I curtly said, and began to walk out.

" Not much more I can do." He weakly said, and I turned back to look at him one more time.

I couldn't dwell on this or it would destroy me.

I went straight to my next patient, and left Gordon alone in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was back in the lab after seeing several patients. I was done with patients for the day, and was writing up my latest research conclusion reports.

I was about done with my first report when I heard somebody enter the lab. I looked over and was greeted by a nurse.

" Dr. Parikh, " she started.

" Yes?" I asked as I approached her.

" You have one more patient waiting to see you in Room 321." She stated and handed me the file.

" Wait, I'm done with patients for the day. Dr. Ronson is the one on call for patients right now." I stated.

" Ronson told me to give it to you." She stated and walked out.

That motherfucker! He probably was giving me a hard time fore what I had said. God, he was being such a big baby!

I slammed my pen down, and stormed out of the lab. I quickly made it to Room 321, but stopped outside the door. I had to calm down, or the patient was going to think that I was going to kill him.

I took a deep breath and relaxed myself.

I entered, and closed the door behind me. There was barely enough light in the room, and I flicked on the other lights.

To my utter surprise, there was the Joker.

He was sitting on the bench like bed, dressed in his torn jeans, black shirt, baseball cap, and ragtag converse. His tongue grazed his lips as he waited for my response.

" What are you doing here?" I quickly questioned. I looked at the file but realized that it was all false information.

I went up to him and leaned against the table by the bench. Luckily, this room had one window and it was facing outwards. No one else could see in, and I got up and locked the door quickly so no one would walk in. This wasn't an average patient room with a bed, and those commodities. It was more like a check-up room , and so there was a bench-like bed for the patient.

" Wha-**_t_**? I can**-'t** vis_-it_ my fav-_or_-**ite** do_ccc_?" He cooed, and I couldn't help but smile.

His presence reminded me of Gordon, who was laying on his deathbed a couple of rooms over.

" Ronson put me in charge over Gordon. He's in pretty bad shape." Well, that was a euphemism.

" A_hhhhh_, so it**-'s** work-_ing_." He said with a smile.

I was still troubled by this.

" Was killing him really necessary?" I asked quite edgily. I guess it really had gotten to me.

The Joker turned his head to the side, and got off the bench. He approached me until he was about an inch away from my face. I somewhat shrunk as his 6'1'' frame towered over me, and I was looking straight into his tan face.

" Wh_yyyy_, are you feel-**ing** guil-**_ty_**?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

I couldn't meet his gaze because I felt that I was showing a weakness in front of him.

" Yes. He has a family!" I exclaimed.

" So di-**d** yo_uuuu_." He retorted. He did have a point.

" But why so painfully? This is insane. How did you even manage to do that?!" I asked.

" Be-_ca_-**useeee** that**_-'s _**the wa_yyyy_ it a_llll_ play**-s** out, **Sona**. Gor-**_don_** means noth-_ing_ to **you**. St-_op_ think-**ing** abou-_t_ it. It_-'s_ jus**-t** the _way_ the car-_dsss_ are deal-**t**.

Why did he make sense?

" What was in the poison?" I pushed on.

" I_ffff_ I tol-**d** you wha_-t_ was in i_-t_, I-'**d** have to ki_llllll_ **you**." He said mockingly. Unfortunately, the Joker was more likely to hold up on that threat than others.

" He said Batman wouldn't give up on the city." I informed him.

" **HA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA AHAHA HAHAHA A**" The Joker laughed. His booming laughter took me by surprise and I shook a bit.

" When I-'_m_ do_nnnn_e with this cit**-y**, Bat-**man** will be corn-**_ered_** and for-**ced** to co_mmmm_e ou**-t**." He replied.

" When's that?" I couldn't help but ask.

" Ve_rrrr_y s**ooo**n, my dea-**r**." He responded.

His hands were now on my arms, and his touch was satisfying. I relaxed a little bit. It was odd how, despite being in a very close proximity to a murderous clown, I relaxed. Yeah, I was losing it.

All in all, I thought it was kind of sweet that he showed up to see me. It was just the relief I needed, and seeing him was the highlight of my day anyways. I'm sure the being "sweet" motif was not what he was aiming for, but he nailed it.

" How'd you know that you were going to get me? What if Ronson came in?" I inquired. The Joker had a knack for having things going way. If things even began to get out of line, he expertly improvised, and I was still in awe of that ability.

" Be-_lie_-**ve** m_eeee_, I kn_oooo_w how to use a scal-**pe**_l_." He humorously replied and I didn't push it any further. The Joker had his ways, and I just had to accept that.

I nervously laughed.

" So really, why'd you come?" I loved that he was here but my curiosity was killing me.

He went back and sat on the bench-like bed. His dangled his legs, and moved them back and forth, like you do when you're a kid on a high seat.

" Lis-**_ten_** do_cccc_, my hear-**t** f_eeee_ls a lit-**tle** weir_ddd_. I thi_nnnn_k I migh**-t** n_eee_d a phy-_si_-**cal** to s_eeee_ if the g_ooo_d 'ole tick-**_er_** is wor-**king** jus-_t_ fine**eee**." He said as he put his hands over his heart.

I walked closer to him, and now I stood in between in his legs. His face was millimeters from mine and I watched as he grazed his tongue over his lips.

" What'd you have in mind, Jack?" I asked. I put my hand over his heart, and the accelerated beating excited me.

He smirked devilishly, and before I knew it, he pushed my head into a passionate kiss. We kissed for several minutes, and his lips lingered on mine. I felt the scars that he covered up, but it didn't matter. I enjoyed feeling them. They made him who he was, and he was who I was in love with.

His tongue expertly entered my mouth, and I couldn't help but let out a little moan. He had a good hold on me, and I tried to break away for some air, but I couldn't. I felt his hands unbuttoning my blouse, and shivered when his cold hands touched my warm flesh. I pushed off his cap and ran my hands through his golden locks. I began to lift up his shirt, when I realized what we were doing and where we were doing it.

" Jack, no. Jack, I'm at work!" I choked out in between kisses. He wasn't letting up though, and I didn't want to either. I mean the door was locked; what could go wrong?

I finally was able to lift up his shirt, and I ran my hands over his muscular middle, and gently rubbed over his scars. He groaned when I did that, and I smiled against his lips. He got up from sitting, and pushed me against the table counter with all the medical supplies on it. I let out a screech in pain, but quickly overcame it when I submitted myself to his forceful kiss. This whole time, his lips had not left mine, and I enjoyed his hungered need. He needed me at this point, and that turned me on even more.

His lips moved to the cradle of my neck, and my back instinctively arched. He pushed himself against me, and I felt his growing member. His hands grazed over my breasts, and moved to the top of my pants. He unbuttoned them, and they fell to the floor. He sucked on the cradle of my neck, and then moved downwards, and I submitted to his dominance. He went over my breasts, and I quieted the scream of ecstasy that I wanted to bellow out. I couldn't be attracting attention to this room, and it would be very bad if somebody heard us. The back of the table was poking into my back, but I ignored the pain for the sheer euphoria I was feeling right now.

I needed him now. I rapidly unbuttoned his jeans, and played with the waistband of his boxers. With a quick movement, my panties were on the floor, and his hands went under my thighs to lift me up onto the table. My head slightly banged against the drawer, and he let out a little chuckle. I ignored it and pushed my lips back onto his. Standing up, he placed his member near my entrance, and pushed in. I dug my nails into his bare back, and enjoyed the synchronized thrusts. He used the table as leverage, and continued to push in harder and harder. This time, I couldn't help but let out a moan, and I didn't hold back. I didn't care who heard us at this point.

Even though we were doing it, standing up, against a counter, in a check up room, it felt just as magical as the first time. He made me forget all my worries, and all my concerns and made me focus on what really mattered –us .

I was nearing a climax, and he was too.

" Sona!" He managed to mumble under his breath. I climaxed.

" Jack!" I yelled as I let euphoria overtake me completely.

He soon came afterwards, and out heavy breathing was the only noise that filled the room afterwards. He looked over at me, still in me, and kissed me. His sweat covered face grazed over mine, and the touch was electrifying. His visits were completely worth it.

He slowly got out of me and went for his boxers. We both got dressed, and I fixed his make-up so that they covered his scars. I soon fixed my hair afterwards, because God knows, that it was the epitome of "sex hair".

I wrote down some bullshit on the patient profile, saying I checked him out and the diagnosis. The Joker was heading out, but pecked me one more time on the lips. He was at the door when he turned back, and looked over to me.

I looked up from my writing, and saw that devilish smirk again.

" Hey do_ccc_, I f_eeee_l a lo-**t better**."


	33. You've Been Warned

Chapter 33- You've Been Warned.

Hey reviewers! Keep reviewing! They make my day and make me update faster!

Ready. Set. Go.

Over the past several days, the Joker had been in and out of my apartment. He said he was getting things done, and so I assumed that the long periods of time that I didn't see him, he was working on his idea. I never said plan. Never. It wasn't a plan, because, in the end, it would all be spontaneous.

Just like us.

He hadn't told me what he was going on, or kept me updated at all. He had set up a makeshift workstation at my apartment. The dining table was now filled with papers, newspaper cutouts, markers, some alternate bomb parts, and several knives.

I called in sick today. I couldn't handle seeing Gordon anymore. I thought I could get over it, but it was too hard. I couldn't deal with the guilt that washed over me when I merely glanced at his patient profile. His deterioration was too much for me to handle and I thought the best way to cope would be to avoid it all together.

I felt like a weakling avoiding my problems, but I couldn't stop it now. I was in too deep, and for some reason, the Joker meant more to me than Gordon's demise. Without him, I would be crushed by the weight of my burdens. Without him, the scars from my parents' death would open up again. Without him, I would deteriorate.

Gordon hadn't been there for me when my parents' died. He wouldn't have gotten the same revenge that the Joker did, and that was something that tied the Joker closer to my heart.

The Batman hadn't been sighted in the past week or so. Citizens were uneasy after the poisoning incident, and now their big time city hero was nowhere to be found. Honestly, at this point, with whatever the Joker was planning, it would be best to get out of town. I would do the same thing if I weren't with the mastermind himself.

I was slouching on the couch flipping channels for hours already. I was sitting in one of my old college shirts, and the Joker's boxers. Apparently, he left a pair at my house, and I just wore them. They were a green plaid, and they reminded me of him.

Every channel was tracking Gordon's demise by the hour. So much for forgetting. I tried changing channels, and landed on Looney Tunes.

I quickly changed the channel again. I landed on a tennis match being broadcasted on ESPN, and settled on watching that. I did love Roger Federer.

Engrossed in the match, I didn't hear my front door open. He must have glided to where he was standing because by the time I looked, he was already a few feet away from me.

He was fully dressed in his attire, and his head cocked to the side when he saw me. I guess he noticed the boxers.

I was speechless, and wondered if he was mad at me.

" Do-**_ll,_** th_ooooo_se l_ooo_k bet-**ter** on **_you_** than the**_yyyy_** do m_ee_." He calmly stated, and I let out a nervous laugh. I turned off the television and made my way over to where he was standing. I put my arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. I tasted greasepaint but I honestly didn't care. His arms that were wrapped around me unraveled and he went over to his workstation. Moments like these never lasted long enough.

He grabbed some papers, and piled them atop one another. He then placed some of his knives back into his coat. I walked over to the table, and leaned against it.

" U_hhh_ you read-_y_ to g**_ooo_**?" He asked.

" Ready to go where?" I questioned.

" I nee-**d** to make an announce-_men_-**t,** a_nnnnn_d I n_eeee_d those hand**_-s_** of your-**s**." He slyly replied, and took my hand and led me out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We quickly arrived at the warehouse where he was quartered. I hadn't been here in so long, and memories of the time I had been here flooded through me. This is where it all started.

We took his car here. Well, technically not his. Apparently, Gotham P.D. would find a dead broker from Morgan Stanley lying around somewhere. He had a really nice Lambo though. I'm surprised the Joker didn't kill Bruce Wayne. He seemed pretty ticked off and jealous when I mentioned him.

The Joker led me up to his room, and I plopped myself onto the bed. I turned to the Joker with a smile, but he didn't return it. Instead, he searched for something in his closet. He finally turned and saw me laying on the bed.

" Co_uuuuu_ld you no**-t** be s**_oooo_** temp-**ting** a-_t_ the momen**-t**?" He asked in a twisted way, and I couldn't help but laugh. I suddenly felt a surge of confidence release through me. He wanted me, and that thought alone was invigorating.

I got off the bed and walked over to where he was. At that moment, he pulled out a video camera from some box. He almost elbowed me in the face as he did it, but I quickly ducked.

" _Ah_ **HA**! I fou_nnnn_d i-**t**." He then shoved it into my arms, and sat down on the metal chair by the bed.

That was the same chair I had been tied to when I first got here. I could still see some of my blood droplets on it.

He sat down, adjusted his coat, and fixed his vest. I just stared at him as he fixed his hair, and removed some extra lint from his pants.

" We-**_llll_** dear, aren_-'t_ you go**-ing** to tur_nnnn_ i-**t** o_nnn_?" He asked.

Well duh, Sona.

I quickly turned it on, and focused on him. He looked just as menacing in real life as he did on camera.

I adjusted the lens window so that I got his whole figure and none of the surroundings.

I had no idea what this was about, but I just focused the camera on him.

He let out a few coughs at first as if to clear his voice. It's not like it would be any less menacing. It was actually quite hilarious.

" Sal-_u_-**tations** Got-_ham_. I kn_ooo_w I-'**m** no-_t_ the love_-ly_ hea-**d** anch-_or_ for Got-**_ham_** new-_s_, bu-**t** I have go**-t** a ve_rr_y spec_-ial_ announce-_men_-**t**. I rec-_ent_-**ly** had a rev-_el_-**ation**,"

He used hand motions to exaggerate his words.

" I-'_m_ tir-**ed** of the wa_yyy_ Got-**_ham_** is ru_nnnn_. I can**-'t** stan-**_d_** i**-t**. _No_**. No**. It_-'s_ appal-**ing**. That-'s wh_yyyyy_ I-'m doi-_ng _some-**thing** abou_-t_ it. That_-'s_ why Got-**_ham_** is goi-**ng** to ta_kkkk_e a ser-_ious_ tur**nn**. I wan**-t** to s_ee _you citi-**zens** f_end_ for your-**self**. I wan-**t** you to sur-_vive_ on your instic-**nt **and wi-_ll,_ no_-t_ you-**r** bank accoun_-t_ or cred-**it** cards. Sur-_vi_-**val** isn'**-t** abou**-t** mo_nnnn_ey or in-**vest-**_ments_. No. **No**. It-'s abou-_t _liv-**ing** ano-_ther_ da_yyyy_ in an im-_per_-**fect** wor-_ld_. I thi-_nk_ you **all **have be-**_come_** so jad-**ed**, you hav-_e_ los_-t_ this sur-_vi_-**val** in-_stin_-**ct,** s_ooo_ I_-'m_ putt-_ing_ yo_uuu_ to the tes**-t**,"

He paused for a quick second to let this sink in. I was so engrossed in what he was saying, that I wanted him to quickly continue. He continued in a much lower, and ominous voice.

" Pre- **pare** for thi_sss_ ci-_ty_ to **burn**. Pre-**pare** for this ci-_ty_ to fall apa-_rt_. Pre-**pare** for you-_r_ ban-_k _account**-s** to van-**ish**. Pre-**pare** to figh_-t_ for eac**_hhh_** and ever-_y_ **day**. Pre-**pare** for equa-_lity_. Gro-**und** zer_ooo_. That_-'s_ where we wi_lllll_ all **be**,"

Another pause. His recent speech sent chills down my spine. This was a looming threat, but it hit me to my very core. His words were so vague yet so specific, and he even had me at the edge of my seat. The camera shook a little as I tried to regain myself.

" Good-_nigh_-**t** Goth-**am**. _Oh_. Yes. A_nnnnn_d G_ooo_d luc-**k**. You_-'ll_ nee**-d** **it**. **HA AHAHHA AHAHAH AAHHAHA AH AAH AHA HAHAH A**." He finished with roaring laughter and I was slightly disturbed. I turned the recording off but he continued laughing. It took him a couple of minutes to compose himself before he looked up at me again, and even then I could see hints of laughter.

He took the recorder from me, and took out the tape. He put it in his long trench coat, and put the recorder aside. He began to fill out an envelope that he stuck the recorder in. He was going to send it to all the news stations.

His vision of anarchy was finally coming true.


	34. The Final Act

Chapter 34- The Final Act.

Hey guys! I just want to thank you all so much for making this story what it is! I am sorry to inform you, but this is the last chapter of this story. However, there may be a sequel in the future. Lemme know how you feel!

P.S. Thank you guys for everything! You guys rule!

Ready. Set. Go.

I had stayed home from work today, and was still at the Joker's. It was approaching evening, and I was lying in our bed, flipping through the channels. He was such a tactician –not only did he know how to create bombs, he knew how to steal cable as well.

He had been out most of the day today, so I was sitting here all by myself. Ronson would be pissed with all the days off I was taking, but hey, I'd rather not upset the Joker.

I settled on watching Maury. Apparently, some woman was testing hundreds of men to find the father of her child, but had no luck so far. It was absolutely disgusting! How do you not know who the father of your child is? How could she sleep with so many men?

My thoughts directed back to the Joker. In my heart, I knew that he would be the only man I slept with. I didn't have a taste for anyone else. Sure, I didn't sleep with anybody else, but he was enough.

He was my first, and even though it wasn't until after marriage, it meant the same to me. I was committed to him, and that was it.

The door rattled, and he swooped in. He was imitating the flying motion of an airplane, and he looked like a little kid. I couldn't help but crack up.

Yeah, I had made the right decision.

He apparently was very happy.

He quickly "flew" over to me, and grabbed the remote, and switched it to the news station.

" Urgent news Gotham. A tape has just been received from the criminal mastermind known as the Joker. Viewer discretion is advised." They began to show the tape we recorded.

He was perfect. His timing was incredible. Not only did he know when they would air his tape but also he chose a perfect time to send it in. It was evening, so most people would be home from work, and relaxing in front of their televisions.

Perfect.

He had this huge grin plastered on his face as he watched the video. It made me happy knowing this caused him enjoyment, no matter how serious the act was.

The tape finally finished playing, and switched back to the now somber head anchor.

" This is a very trying time for Gotham City. We have no idea if the Joker will come through on his threat, but please take the necessary precautions." She finished.

What precautions? How do you prepare for the Joker?

He turned the television off and turned towards me. Before I knew it, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me up off the bed and onto my feet. Before I could even ask why, he pulled me to the door, and I simply followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He led me through some hallways, and we ended up going to these stairs. I never knew about this part of the warehouse, but with the Joker, you learn new things everyday.

He shoved the door atop the stairs open, and pulled me.

We were on the roof of the warehouse. I was stunned by the absolutely breathtaking view of Gotham that I saw. I could see everything. The warehouse was on the outer limits of the city, but the view was amazing. It blew Bruce Wayne's view of the city out of the water.

My thoughts were broken when I heard the Joker humming behind me. He slid his gloveless hand into mine, and led me to the edge. That's where he sat down, and I followed. Our legs were leaning over the building. Usually, I was afraid of heights, but something about this gesture was sweet and romantic. I felt like a little kid again, swinging my legs back and forth, and he was right there beside me, doing the same thing. His legs were much longer though.

" What's all this about?" I questioned. It didn't matter the answer. I liked being up here with him.

" We-**_lll_** Sona, we ha_vvv_e to ha_vve_e fron-**t** ro_www_ seat-**_s_** to the **show**!" He said, and lifted up his arms as to present the final act. I looked over at the city, but it looked normal.

" I don't know what's going on." I said slightly confused.

He chuckled, and pulled me closer to him.

" We-**_ll_** do-**_ll_**, thi_sss_ is like the " be**-fore**" pic-_ture_. A n_iiii_ce, ord-**ered**, and corr-_upt _cit**-y**."

I was still confused. His humming began again, and he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a huge detonator with multiple switches. He looked back at the city. It really was a spectacular sight with all the lights and skyscrapers.

" Do yo_uuu_ wan-**t** to d_ooo_ the honor-**s**?" He held out the detonator to me.

How sweet! Normally, boyfriends got you flowers, and chocolates. What does the Joker get me? A bomb, or bombs that he set up.

This thought totally overrode the fact that blowing up anything was wrong, and that was partially why I couldn't do it. Plus, he set it all up; it should be him to do the honors.

I nodded a " no" and he took the detonator back.

He flicked one switch, and an ear-deafening explosion occurred. I looked back over at the city, and I saw town hall begin to collapse. My jaw dropped in disbelief, but the Joker was laughing beside me. Holy shit!

Rubble and debris began to fly everywhere. We were pretty far away, but I saw everything. I could hear the screams of the citizens trying to run away from the explosions. What if there were people in that building?! There must have been.

Without even a flinch, the Joker pulled another switch, and the Discover Credit Card Company building blew up, and collapsed. The screams grew exponentially. The city began to look like a debris cloud had consumed it. I was speechless at this point. The Joker began to move his hands around as if he was leading a symphony, and then pulled another switch.

Gotham Bank began to blow up. All the while, amid the sound of falling buildings, the Joker's humming could be heard.

It finally hit me. This was his idea of chaos. By blowing up our structural institutions – like town hall-, he was destroying the idea of order in our city. By blowing up the financial institutions, he was destroying the idea of money determining the rightful status of people. He was destroying any idea or vision of order, and bringing everyone down to the same level. He was literally bestowing anarchy upon Gotham.

Without banks or credit cards, who would know the difference between a businessman and hobo? The Joker brought everyone back to square one, and people were really being tested on how they would survive. It didn't matter how much money you had, it was about how much will you had to live. Your life now depended on how well you could fend for yourself and not how much you could dish out with a check.

By blowing up the structural institutions, he destroyed the idea of order. In the wild, there are no governing rules. It is survival of the fittest, and if you can't hang, you're out.

The Joker pulling several switches interrupted my thoughts. There went the county court, the fire station, and the police department.

I looked over at him, but he was in his own little world. He was swaying, humming, and orchestrating his fingers as he reveled in his masterpiece.

I turned back to the city. He then flicked three switches at once, and I saw the major insurance companies in our area go down. Well, there goes an certainty of life.

He was created a rhythm, a song out of this destruction. He was an artist, and it was beautiful to see him at work.

The thunderous roar form the explosions continued on. The screams escalated, and became even more noticeable. I felt sorry for all those down there, and I wish I could've helped them. Yet, a part of me enjoyed the fact that I was safe with the Joker.

Debris covered the city, and looked like it had begun to settle.

Out of nowhere I noticed someone jumping from building to building.

" There's Batman!" I pointed. The Joker looked over, and smiled.

" P_ooooo_r Bat-**sy**. Wh_ooo_ to **save**? Wh_oo_ to **save**? Wha**_-t_** to **do**?" He mocked.

He was right. All of this destruction was going to corner Batman until he gave up. How could he help all these citizens? He couldn't. He was at the edge, and the Joker just pushed him off. He destroyed what Batman stood for, because he literally destroyed the meaning of order and justice. He threw those words out of Gotham citizens' vocabulary and he sunk the city into chaos.

" Jesus Christ." I mumbled in awe as I saw the imminent amount of destruction that consumed the city. What was going to happen now that Gotham ceased to exist?

" Hol-_d_ on dea**_rrr_**, I-'**m** no_-t_ **done**." He said, and firmly pulled the last switch.

I saw Wayne Enterprises begin to collapse. Part of me wanted to be mad at the Joker for destroying that building. Poor Bruce! He didn't deserve this!

I could see why the Joker was aiming for that building though. It was the pinnacle of financial affairs in Gotham. It was nothing but debris and rubbish now.

I looked over at the Joker, and he put the detonator down.

" What's going to happen now?" I questioned.

He looked over at me, and his face paint was even more menacing when it was shadowed by the reddish glow from the burning city.

" The_yyy_ will ha_vvv_e to sur-**vive** on thei_rrr_ **_own_**. Tha-**t** was the poin-_t._ They wi_lll_ have to _hun_**-t** for them-**selves**. Don**_-'t_** you ge**-t** it do**_-ll_**? We a_rrr_e all at groun-**d **zer**_ooo_** now. We a_rrr_e a_llll_ eq-**ual**, and tha**_-t_** is a ver_yyy_ dang-**erous** con-_cep_**-t**, to mos**-t** peo-_ple_. No. N_oooo_. They sa-**id** I wa_sss_ cra-**zy**. No. The_-y_ pu-_t_ **me** in a padd-_ed_ ce-**ll**. They didn_-'t_ rea**-lize** the wa_-ke_ up ca**_llll_** they need-**ed**." He said.

It was indeed one hell of a wake up call. He had, in a sense, created equality. No more government jobs or dollar notes to anyone's names anymore. No one got special treatment. Everyone was the same. In a weird kind of way, he had shown others, that he wasn't a breed far from our own. He was human, and his diabolical ideas were very applicable to our daily lives.

I expected to hear fire trucks to starting hosing down the fallen buildings. I didn't hear any. Why? There were no more. If there were, what organization was there for them to even start rehabilitating the city?

The Joker had made his point very loud and clear that it even drowned out the screams of the citizens and the noise of falling rubble. His perception was very precise despite the debris cloud that consumed the city.

" The l_iiii_ves the-**se** peo-_ple_ live is a jok-**e**. No_www_ I-'_m_ putt-**ing** them to the tes**_-t_**. Wh_ooo_ will sur-**vive**? Wh_ooo_ **knows**. It_-'s_ up to the_mmmm_. In utt-**er** cha-**_os,_** there i_ssss_ no week-**_ly _**plan-_ner_. There-'**s** o_nnnn_e **day**. O_nnnn_e da_yyy_ tha**-t** coul-**d **chan-_ge _yo_uuuu_r **life** com-_plet_-**ly.** I-**t **took on_eee_ da-_y_ to brin-**g** th_iii_s cit-_y_ to sham-**bles**. "

He looked me in the eye as he said all of this. I felt that he was speaking his heart out to me at the moment, and I thoroughly listened. I contemplated his words for a moment. In a sense, the Joker had brought real justice upon the city. He gave meaning to the word "fair". People determined their own fate now. They weren't restricted buy monetary inhibitions, or even jail. They were all free.

"What about us? How will we survive?" I asked. I know he'd find a way for both of us to survive. He looked at me, and his stare didn't make me uncomfortable like it had before. This time it rewarded me with the sense of safety that I needed.

" Sona, in this cit**_-y_** of chao_ssss_, **you** a_rrr_e my **one** sour-**_ce_** of san-**ity**."


End file.
